What Is Love?
by SerenaPotterSailorMoon
Summary: Harley Quinn has been beaten, smacked, and abused by her 'Mistah J' way too long. So she decides to move in with Ivy and what will happen after she meets a certain Billionaire? will she finally learn what True Love really is?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okie-dokie! So, I have always loved Batman since I was a little girl. I watched it on TV and just loved it. And now that I'm a teenager, i'm totally in love with him! Cause he's hot…don't judge! :P so I've always wondered, what if Harley Quinn and Batman got together? I mean, there aren't that many stories of this pairing on here, so why not add and try? So here's chapter one of What Is Love! Enjoy!

Harley Quinn stood there in the bathroom, trying her best to heal the fresh black eye that her pudding' gave to her just today.

'But it wasn't his fault' she would think, 'it was mine! I shouldn't have bothered him.'

He was upset because every time he tried to rob a store or take someone hostage, the Batman would always show up and foil his devious plan.

Harley winced when she put the wet, damp rag on her right eye. 'I was just tryin' to make him feel better, I just wanted to help him, comfort him, give him my love.'

Harley ran her finger over the bruise. 'But, I'll never leave him, this is love, right?' she thought to herself as she took off her head mask revealing her long, wavy blonde hair cascade down past her shoulders to the middle of her back.

She stared herself in the mirror and looked into her baby blue eyes. Harley sighed and came out of the bathroom and went into her room.

This was the 4th time this month that he hit her.

Harley quickly changed into normal clothes, which included a long sleeved pink top and a black flowing skirt with black ballet flats. She pulled her hair into a ponytail leaving one side bang out to cover her black eye.

She quietly exited her room and went to the front door of their place. She looked over to see the Joker still scribbling plots on his desk.

"I'm gonna go see Ivy Mistah J wont be long puddin." She said nervously as every word she said made her flinch hoping that the Joker wouldn't hurt her again.

Luckily for herm the Joker simply grumbled something and Harley quickly exited through the door.

As Harley walked the streets of Gotham, she noticed couples young and old passing by and holding on to each other.

Harley looked away.

'Wish that could be me and my mist J.' she thought quietly.

When she reached her destination, she knocked on the large door repeatedly. Harley saw the blinds in the window move and she waved.

Locks on the door began to unlock until the door opened revealing an augured haired woman with a long green nightgown on looking angry. "Harley, what are you-."

She cut off her sentence when she saw the black bruise under the blond bang. She grabbed Harley's hand and dragged her inside and shut the door.

"Did HE do this to you?" she growled as Harley sat down on the couch. Harley nodded sadly. "I made him mad Red! It was me Ivy!" Ivy went into her kitchen and Harley could hear the noise of ice and a rip of paper towel.

Ivy then came out and sat next to her friend and gave her the ice pack. "Harley, this is the 2nd time this month!" she exclaimed. "Fourth." Harley mumbled. Ivy looked taken aback. "im going to poison him." She said venomously.

"WHY? Why do you stay with him?" she asked frustrated. Harley put the ice pack to her eye. "Because I love him." She said sadly. Poison Ivy just stared and examined the harlequin. "So, you love a man who hits you?" she asked slowly.

Harley looked at Ivy. "Listen, mistah J, he just loses his temper often and I should know this. He's a sensitive guy." Harley said. "Sensitive?" Ivy laughed.

"Oh yeah, he's sensitive! So sensitive that he has to go and gun down Gotham city one person at a time! Harley if you don't leave him, you're going to die!"

Harley's head shot towards Ivy. "Die? No, he would never KILL me! I mean yeah, hit me around but not murder me in cold blood! Geez red, I mean c'mon!"

Harley said trying not to think about her puddin' pointing a gun at her.

"Harls, you can stay here as long as you want. I have an extra bedroom and some other sheets." Ivy said getting up and going to her closet and pulling out a thin, white sheet. Harley smiled and took the sheet out of her good friend's hand.

"Thanks Ivy." She said looking down at her damp paper towel in which the ice melted in. with that, ivy led Harley to the guest bedroom and helped her put the sheets and pillows on there. "I'll give you some money tomorrow so that you can go and buy yourself some stuff." Ivy said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Harley smiled and lay down on the bed. She couldn't get the image of the joker out of her head. The white gloved hand, the impact of the hit on her eyes.

Harley turned on her side with a tear falling out of her bruised eye onto the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley awoke to the rays of sun beating down on her through her bedroom window. She groaned and by instinct called the Joker.

"Hey Puddin." Harley stopped herself and looked around the room, remembering what happened the day before.

"Oh, thought it was all a dream." She said rubbing her head and then putting her hand on her eye.

Harley flinched from the pain and ran to her mirror out of her bed. She looked at the black eye that covered her right eye. It swelled down and was beginning to light up.

Harley sighed and left her bedroom and saw Ivy in the kitchen cooking. Ivy looked up and smiled.

"Hey Harls, could you help me with the eggs? I have to check on my babies." She said. Harley nodded and took the spatula out of her friend's hand. Ivy went into the living room and took the water pot sitting on the floor and began watering her plants. Harley looked over at her friend and her plants.

"Geez, Ivy sure is crazy 'bout those weeds." Harley muttered to herself, but was loud enough for Ivy to hear. Poison ivy looked over at her friend with one of her auburn colored eyebrow cocked.

"There not weeds, their beautiful babies that need attention." Ivy said running her finger around the petals of the purple colored flowers. Harley turned her attention back to her eggs and flipped one over.

After she was done, she set them in a plate and sat down at the table. Ivy left her plants and sat down at the same table Harley sat at. "The swelling went down I see." She said. Harley nodded taking small bites of her egg.

"Harley, you're not going back to the clown, are you?" ivy asked hoping her best friend would say no. And to her pleasure, Harley shook her head.

Ivy took a breath of relief. "That's good! Now, I told you yesterday that I would give you some money to go shopping so I'll be right back." Ivy got up and walked into her room. Harley could hear shuffling around in the room and called to her.

"Red, aren't you gonna come with me?" Harley asked. "No, I cant! I stole some ingredients from some stores and I can't be seen for a while." Ivy called back. Harley imagined in her head ivy stealing soil and seeds from a gardening shop and chuckled quietly.

Ivy came out and gave Harley a credit card and about a hundred and twenty dollars in cash. "Here." Ivy said handing the card and cash to Harley. "Spend as much as you want, with what happened to you, you deserve it."

Harley smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks a lot red." Ivy struggled out of Harley's bear hug and coughed. "Anything to keep you away from that Bozo."

She said with hatred in her voice.

Harley got dressed and went out the door, but not before making sure her bang hid her bruised eye.

Harley got out of the taxi she took to get to the shopping district of Gotham. Harley looked at the mannequins in the windows and saw their perfect faces without any bruises or cuts. She walked for a while until a certain store caught her attention. It was named Maggie's Couture. Harley smiled and went inside.

The clothing store was big and women were all around shopping and some with their boyfriends or husbands holding on to their bags trailing behind. Harley began to think about her past relationships.

Other than the Joker, she did have one other boyfriend in high school, but she found out he was unfaithful and broke it off.

'Well, at least he didn't hit me.' Harley thought. "Can I help you?" a voice broke off Harley from her thoughts. She turned to see a young employee about her age with chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes.

She looked very friendly, especially with that large smile on her face. "Uh, hello, i'm Harley and imp just looking around."

Harley said nervously. She really didn't want anyone in her face because she was afraid they'd see her black eye.

"Oh, well my name is Hazel and I just couldn't help but notice you looked like you were lost. I could help you find something." Hazel said.

Harley couldn't help but smile. No one had ever been so nice to her, except but Ivy. Ever since she became Harley Quinn, people looked at her with fear and only thought of her as psychotic like the Joker.

The Joker. Mesta J. no matter how hard Harley tried; she couldn't stop thinking of him. He had been with her for so long now. He had accepted her and loved her. Love. Didn't he? Love? Her?

"Sure, I would like that."

Harley let the woman lead her around the store showing her different blouses and skirts. Harley came across a couple that caught her attention and Hazel took them. "Okay, I'll be right back Harley, just going to put these on the counter."

Harley nodded watching the lady walk away. "Sweet gal." Harley said to herself. Harley was searching through the everyday dresses and spotted a Magenta colored dress.

She walked over and examined it. It was very soft and the sleeves were long and it stopped right above her knees. Harley smiled and took the dress off the rail. ' I could shorten the sleeves.' She thought. Harley decided to go try it on in the fitting room. When she was done, she came out of the room and went up to a large mirror.

Harley couldn't help but spin in the dress and loved how the bottom flowed as she moved.

"That dress looks lovely on you miss." A deep voice said. Harley turned quickly to see none other than playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Harley was shocked to see him and she gave a small smile. "Oh, hel-hello Mr. Wayne." She said.

Bruce got up from the sofa he sat on and walked over to her. "Harleen Quinzel, its nice to see you again." He said. 'Nice? Does he not remember me hitting him with a mannequin arm?' Harley thought. "Its nice to see you too Mr. Wayne." She said.

Bruce shook his head. "Please, call me Bruce." He insisted. Harley nodded. "Bruce. Gotcha." Bruce smiled. "So what are you doing here?" he asked trying to make conversation. "I'm just shopping, you know, girls like me love to shop and stuff." She said laughing nervously.

"What about you?" Harley asked wondering why he was in a women's clothing store. "i'm here with my girlfriend, Veronica." He said.

As if right on cue, a woman with light brown hair came out of a fitting room. "Oh Bruce! I finally found what I was looking for! Come! Come! We have to go if we are going to make it on time for the restaurant!" Veronica said pulling Bruce with her.

Bruce Wayne complied and before leaving, he turned back around and waved. "Goodbye Ms. Quince" he said. Harley stood there feeling sorry for the man.

"Poor guy, I wouldn't be able to stand a woman like that." Harley said going back inside her fitting room and changing back. Harley went to the cashier counter and gave the credit card to Hazel. "So, sis you see Bruce Wayne in here?" she asked.

Harley shook her head.

"No." she said laying right off the top of her head. "Well, he was here and with company too." Hazel said smiling and handed Harley her bag and credit card. Harley quickly thanked the woman and left the store.

Harley began thinking of Bruce Wayne. 'Such a nice guy.' She though with a smile forming on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy was watering her plants when the doorbell rang. She put her water pot down and opened the door to reveal Harley with four large bags.

Harley quickly walked in and dropped her bags on the couch. Ivy cocked her eyebrow. "So tell me, how much exactly did you spend?" she asked gigging Harley a look.

Harley smiled. "You said to spend how much I want!" Harley complained. Ivy smiled. "Well, I can see you're getting back to your old self again, that's good." Ivy said sitting in a chair in the living room. "So, what did you buy?"

Harley smiled and rummaged through her bags showing ivy her blouses, skirts, shirts and some shoes. "What's in that bag?" ivy asked nodding her head towards the bright blue bag that had the words 'beauty supply' on it in a script design.

Harley went inside the bag and took out many things. "I got lip gloss, mascara, blush, a brush, a comb, some hair stuff, and I got," Harley took out a container and smiled at ivies reaction. "HAIR DYE?" ivy exclaimed. Harley nodded. "Yeah Red, imp gonna dye it back to its original color! Black!" Harley said grinning.

Ivy cocked her head to the side. "Funny, I can't see you with black hair, and I always thought you were a blonde." She said. Harley shook her head. "Nah, everyone thinks that. Guess I can pull it off pretty good, huh?" Harley grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Come and help me Red! I wanna see how I look with my old hair color again!"

Ivy rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend's excitement.

Harley sat down in the living room with a towel wrapped around her hair. She was reading got hams famous gossip magazine the 'Gotham Gossip'. Harley got bored and turned on the TV and browsed through the channels. She stopped on the news when she saw a familiar face pop up on the television set. "Once again, the Dark Knight has taken down the evil clown, the Joker!" the newswoman said. Harley smirked. "Good job Bats." Harley muttered to herself. Harley touched the towel. "Ivy! I think I'm ready!" Harley called.

Ivy curled Harley's bangs and finished using one of the sprays. She kept Harley away from a mirror because she wanted to surprise her.

"Are yaw done yet?" Harley asked getting impatient. "Hold on harls, I'm almost done!" ivy reassured. After a minute of brushing her hair, ivy smiled. "Okay, turn around!" Harley turned to her mirror and gasped. She brought her hands to her now black hair and couldn't help but smile. She looked amazing!

"You know, this was a good idea. I mean, if the Joker tries to find you, it would be difficult because he would be looking for a blonde." ivy said. Harley nodded, but after thinking about the joker she frowned.

"You don't think he'll come looking for me, do you?" she asked. Ivy gave her friend a small smile. "I don't really know Harls, but if he does we'll be ready for him." She said clenching her fist. Ivy looked at the clock on Harley's side table.

"Okay, this took hours, so it's time for me to go to bed. Night Harley." She said walking out of the bedroom and closing the door on her way out.

Harley put all of her hair things and set them up on her dresser. Before she turned off her light, she looked at herself in the mirror again.

'Guess I should've kept it black.' She thought and smiled at her reflection.

A/N: okay, thanks to my reviewers for reviewing my story! YAY! ^.^ I just have a couple of things to say, with Harley and the whole hair thing, I remembered an episode of BTAS and Harley said I'm not even a real blonde, and I was like…then what is she? So I decided to have her dye her hair back to her original hair color, which I chose to be black. And I know Harley may seem a lot OC but it's because she's going through a phase of getting over the Joker and all. Okay so next chapter I'm going to have her try and get a job. AND if you guys want to help me, I would love if you helped me come up with ideas for future chapters. Thanks! I love you all! R/R! And yeah I know this chapter is short, but I'll try to make the others longer. And I know I have some grammar or spelling errors in the previous chapter, but I think it's my dumb laptop because I do the spell-check and it sometimes puts the wrong word.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley walked into the public library with sunglasses on hoping no one would recognize her. She looked around and found an unoccupied computer and dashed over there quickly and sat down.

Harley sighed and began to type on the computer. 'hope I can find some jobs that will accept me, hopefully they wont recognize my name.' harley thought to herself.

Now that the joker was out of her life, harley wondered how she would live a normal life now. it would be difficult, it's not like she could forget about her past that easily. With all the things that shes done, it would almost seem impossible. but could she live a normal life? Could she be able to do that? Harley thought back to when she first got out of arkham asylum for good behavior and was declared sane.

She remembered when she went shopping in a clothing store and how everything just went downhill for her when she thought the security guard was trying to send her back to prison. Harley sighed sadly, if she didn't outburst like that, she probably wouldn't have been sent back to arkham.

Harley then remembered when she tripped and Bruce Wayne caught her. Bruce Wayne. Harley began to think about him and a blush crept up on her cheeks. He really is a sweet man. 'why am I blushing?' harley thought. 'I cant like him, it's just a crush, yeah juat a crush.'

Harley convinced herself. Harley noticed a woman with blonde hair sit next to her through her sunglasses.

"hello, is this seat taken?" the woman asked. Harley shook her head and continued typing. The blonde woman held her hand out.

"hi, I'm Selina kyle." Harley froze up. 'Oh no! its Cats!' harley pushed her black sunglasses up her nose and shook selina's hand. "nice to meet you," she said. She took her hand away and continued typing. "So, what are you doing here?" harley asked wondering what the hell Catwoman was looking up at a public library.

"well, I heard about these group of people who are taking these stray cats off the streets, and well, I'm trying to find a way to help the cats. So I'm just looking for more information on the topic." She said.

Harley could tell that the feline was lying straight through her teeth. Harley nodded. "that's intresting." Harley clicked the print button and quickly left the computer.

When her resume was done printing, she grabbed her paper, and speed walked out the door. Selina looked at the door to the library with a confused look on her face.

"What a weird woman, anyways, back to tonight's plan." She muttered to herself looking back at the computer screen.

Harley was sewing the last black button on a cerulean suit jacket that she bought the other day while shopping in Gotham's shopping area. It also came with a nice, black skirt that stopped right below her knee.

What is harley doing with these clothes you may ask? Well today, Harley Quinn-No! Harleen Quinzel is going job hunting. Harley put on the jacket and skirt. She slipped on sheer stockings and put her black heels on as well.

Harley ran a brush through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. She looked very professional. Harley put her resume in her briefcase and walked out to the living room.

"Ivy! I'm going out to find a job!" she called, but was greeted with scilence.

Harley went into the kitchen. "ivy?" she called. Harley looked and saw a green sticky note on the fridge. "Harls, went out to get some things, I'll be back later. Left an extra key under the sofa cushion for you to keep, good luck today! Ivy." Harley said reciting the note.

"under the sofa cushion? Really?" harley said to herself laughing while getting the key from under the cushion. Before walking out, Harley took a deep breath.

"Get ready Harley." She said finally locking the door behind her.

Harley stood outside an office building and looked at the large door. "here we go." She said straightening her black glasses. Harley got new glasses since she got rid of her old ones once she joined the Joker.

She walked and saw a woman at a large desk straight ahead. Harley walked up to the desk for what seemed like slow motion for her.

"Hello, can I help you?" the brunette asked in a friendly tone. "Yes." Harley said and took out her resume. "I'm looking for a job, nothing big but maybe a small position like receptionist." Harley said.

The woman nodded slowly taking the paper from Harley. "Okay, let me read your resume." She said putting on her reading glasses.

The quietness between them made harley nervous as she watched the brunette's eyes shift from left to right, left to right, left to right. The brunette finally looked up and cleared her throat.

"Well, this is a very amazing resume Harleen. But I have to check up with my manager quickly. Hold on."

The brunette pressed a button on a machine in front of her.

"Hello Mr. Terrence, we have a woman here who's looking for a job, can you come down please." She asked. "Sure thing Melanie." The man responded.

Melanie looked at Harley. "He'll be here in a minute." Harley nodded. The two women talked for a little bit about small things like clothing and stores. The man who harley assumed was Mr. Terrence walked up to the two women.

Melanie gave the man harley's resume and smiled. Terrence took the resume and read it over. "This is an outstanding resume Ms. Harleen Quinze-." He stopped in mid sentence and reread her name. "quinzel?" he repeated in a whispered voice. Harley's face dropped the smiled and turned to sheer horror. 'oh no!' the man turned to Melanie and told her to call security.

"No! I didn't do anything wrong!" harley said defending herself. She wasn't a criminal…anymore. "if you don't get out of here I will call the cops." The man said viciously.

Harley snatched the paper out of the man's hand and ran off out of the building. She ran for what seemed like a lifetime, accidently pushing people out of the way. She stopped and took a breath.

"I knew this would happen." She said putting a hand to her head. Harley looked up ahead and saw Wayne Enterprises. "okay Harley, only one more place. Hopefully, we won't repeat the same thing that happened at the last place." Harley walked and entered to spiral door of the large building and saw people moving up and about. She decided to take the elevator to a random floor and try her chances.

Harley waited in the elevator and watched the lights of the numbers light and fade. Finally she reached the 7th floor of the building and went inside. There were cubicles and people typing on their computers at high speed.

She looked around and saw an office up ahead. Harley walked straight and assumed that this office was the boss'. She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in.' she opened the door and stopped dead at who she saw in the chair behind the desk.

It was none other than Bruce Wayne.

'Is God doing this to me?' she asked herself. Bruce looked up and smiled.

"Please come in." he said getting up from his chair. Harley closed the door and walked forward towards the man. He held out his hand and she took it.

"Hello, I'm bruce wayne, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling charmingly. 'don't blush, don't blush!' harley repeated in her head.

"Hello, I'm looking for a job, it can be any position too. I just need one." Harley cursed herself for sounding so needy. She handed her resume to him and he gladly took it reading it over. Bruce wayne handed it back to her.

"Okay, what's your name?" he asked. Harley cleared her throat and breathed heavy. "Harleen Quinzel." She said plainly.

Bruce wayne looked up and examined the woman in front him. "Harley Quinn?" he asked a smirk playing his face. Harley nodded.

"Well, you definetly changed your look! Especially your hair." He said. Harley touched her black hair. "yeah, I just thought I change it back to it's original color. It was always black, not blonde." She said. Bruce wayne nodded. "it suits you."

Harley felt a blush creep up on her cheek. 'damn, I'm blushing!' Bruce sat down on his desk and frowned when he saw Harley's black eye. It was almost clear, but Bruce knew a black eye when he saw one.

"Did someone give you that?" he asked. Harley touched her eye and nodded. "yes, it was the Joker, but I don't run with the liked of him anymore. I'm trying to change." She said confidently.

Bruce wayne smiled. "well, I need someone to be my personal secretary. A lot of things go on around here and I need someone to help me organize myself for them." Harley smiled.

"I can definetly do that job!" she said. "well," bruce said standing up again and holding out his hand. "Welcome to Wayne Enterprises Harley, you start tomorrow."

She gladly took his hand and grinned.

"I won't let you down."

A/N: So dear Harley got herself a job! And not just any job, Bruce Wayne's personal secretary! She'll be working with him closely! And what will the future hold for these two? Wait and find out! Again, i'm still here if anyone has any ideas for the story and what should happen in the future. I had fun writing this chapter actually, especially her and Mr. Wayne. So as always. R and R! XOXO!


	5. Chapter 5

Harley got up early at 5:30 am, excited about her first day ay work. She took a quick, hot shower and got dressed.

When she was dressed, she made herself breakfast which included bacon, eggs, toast with butter, and a glass of OJ. When she was done, harley put her dishes in the sink and went to ivy's room. Harley tapped lightly three times before opening the door to her friend's room.

"Bye Ivy. I'm going to work, I'll be home at four. Maybe." She said.

Harley heard a soft groan and shut the door. She grabbed her black briefcase and long coat, and left the house.

"Taxi!" harley called loudly. The yellow taxi cab passed by her and harley made an annoyed face. 'oh no you don't. not today!' harley put two fingers in her mouth and made a loud, sharp whistle.

The car stopped and made a loud screech on the road before reversing and stopping in front of harley. Harley got into the back seat and sighed.

"where to miss?" the cab driver asked.

"Wayne Enterprises please." Harley said feeling happy and relaxed.

Harley entered the 7th floor and looked around.

"Hello, are you harleen quinzel?" a woman with dirty blonde hair asked coming in front of harley.

Harley smiled. "yes, I am." She responded happily.

The blonde held out her hand. "I'm Diana, Mr. wayne asked me to show you your station." She said cheerfully.

Harley shook Diana's hand and nodded. "Alright." She responded. Harley followed Diana to an area on front of Bruce Wayne's office that had a large desk and many shelves behind it. The desk had many office supplies on it and had a name plate on it that read 'Harleen Quinzel' in gold, There was a black computer on the desk along with a printer.

Harley put her briefcase down on her desk and sat down in the leather seat. she smiled and leaned back, then turned to Diana.

"Thank you Diana." She said. Diana nodded.

"you can talk to me anytime Harleen." Diana said with a friendly voice.

"Please, call me Harley, everyone does." Harley said.

Diana smiled and walked back to her cubicle. Harley looked around and smiled.

'this is amazing. Great job harls.' Harley thought to herself.

"I see you got yourself settled in." harley turned to see Bruce smiling at her with his hands in his pocket. She quickly stood up and straightend her skirt smiling and nodded.

"Yes, thank you again Mr. Wayne." Harley said. "you're very welcome Harleen. I would like you to come into my office so we can go over the calander for the day." He said smiling down at her.

Harley nodded and followed him into his office. She sat down as he went into his desk drawer and took out a couple of papers stapled together. He gave the papers to harley and leaned on his desk, hands in pocket. Harley looked over the papers and looked at him in the eyes. She stared at his beautiful cerulean blue eyes. They were so gorgeous and harley couldn't break away from them. She cleared her throat.

"So, this is the calendar I assume." She said. Bruce nodded. "yes, you have one on your own computer and this is a copy for you. I have one also and I'll need you to tell me my meetings and appointments." He said. Harley nodded. "alright, this seems very simple." She said getting up with a smile plastered on her face.

exiting, harley turned to bruce. "oh, and you have a meeting in five minutes on the tenth floor." She said closing the door.

Bruce smiled and looked at a folder on his desk that had harley's information. He smiled and took out her picture. It was her new company photo that had her pictured with her long, black, curly hair and a smile that Bruce could tell was a true happy one. he began to wonder if this was really a good idea, giving Harley a job as his personal secretary. Bruce started to remember the many times he had fought her as batman. he remembered a saying that someone told him years ago. it was that people deserve second chances, they deserve a chance to redeem themselves. He put the picture to lean against another picture frame that held a precious image of his mother and father. Well, if he was going to be working with her, he should get to know her more. He rubbed his chin and a smirk appeared on his face. Bruce Wayne had an idea.

Harley was in the middle of typing up something when she heard a beep from her intercom.

"Ms. Quinzel, I have a favor to ask of you." Bruce's deep voice said.

Harley pressed a button on the small box. "of course Mr. wayne anything." She responded.

"would you like to join me for coffee down the street?"

harley froze. 'did he just ask me out?' she thought. 'no, no! it's just coffee! Like acquaintances.' Harley reassured herself. 'okay harley, sound professional.'

Harley pressed the button again. "Well, I haven't had my break yet so, sure!" she said sounding a bit overly enthusiastic at the end. Harley mentally cursed herself for a second.

"Good, I'll meet you downstairs." He responded then followed by a beep, the call ended.

Harley got up and put her coat on and walked towards the elevator. "Why would he ask me to go out? There are plenty of beautiful ladies here." She asked herself. Harley pushed the button on the wall. "going on your break Harley?" Diana asked turning around in her chair. Harley smiled. "Yeah, I'll be back soon." Diana smiled and turned back to her work.

The elevator doors opened and harley entered. She turned around in the elevator and saw straight ahead the door to Bruce's office open. She looked straight at him and saw that he was looking at her. Harley saw him smile until the elevator doors closed. Harley leaned back against the mirror in the elevator and sighed. "What are you doing Harley?" she asked herself putting a hand to her head. "You can't be having coffee with your boss! What next? A date? And besides, I have to be careful, Bruce Wayne is known to be a playboy." Harley straightened herself up as the elevator dinged.

She walked out into the lobby, and then out in front of the building.

Harley began thinking. 'maybe something can happen between us.' Harley shook her head. 'No way! What the hell am I thinking! Who would want to be with me? Harley Quinn, ex henchgirl of the Joker. I'm surprised I even got a job.'

"Sorry it took me so long." Harley turned to see Bruce Wayne with, as always, his charming smile. Harley couldn't help but add a smile as well.

"its alright Mr. Wayne." Bruce cocked his eyebrow.

"What? What did I say?" harley asked nervoudly wondering what she did. "Harley, when were alone you can call me Bruce." He said.

Harley sighed in relief. "Alright, Bruce." He put an arm around her shoulder and lead her down the street. Harley gulped.

'is he-no! he's just being a gentleman.'

Harley relaxed and saw that Bruce reached into his pocket and put on sunglasses.

"Hiding your identity?" she teased with a smirk on her face. He looked down at her. "so people won't recognize me and interrupt us." He responded.

Harley looked down blushing a little. 'that's sweet, he really is a nice guy.' A voice said in harley's head. 'But don't trust him! He's still Bruce Wayne, Boy Biliioniare, Mr. Playboy.'

Another voice in her head argued. Harley has been having these two voices in her head ever since she got hit by the Joker. She called them Certain and Doubt. She always wanted to believe in Certain, but Doubt always came back crushing her beliefs, just like the Joker.

Harley frowned and kept her head down. Bruce looked at her and saw her face. "Harley, are you alright?" he asked. Harley's head shot up and a small, sad smile played her face. "yeah." She lied. They entered the coffee shop and bought one coffee for bruce and a mocha frappe chino for Harley.

They both sat down at a table in front of a window. Harley played with her drink by twirling the straw in a circular motion in her drink. Bruce noticed how quiet harley became and decided to start a conversation. "Harley are you alright?" he asked looking at her.

Harley nodded. "Yeah, I am." She lied the second time to him. "Youre lying." He said plainly. She looked at him and saw his serious face. 'He looks so familiar..' she thought. "No, I'm not." She said again getting frustrated. "I can see it on your face." He said. Harley leaned back with her arms crossed.

"Alright, since you can tell I'm lying, can you tell what I'm so upset about? Huh?" she asked in an angry tone.

Harley caught a look on Bruce's face and quickly regretted her attitude. She unfolded her arms and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Bruce. I'm just going through a lot." She said.

Bruce sat up. "Would you like to talk about it?" harley looked at him in the eye and truthfully, she needed to talk to someone. Not just ivy, but someone.

"As you know, I left the Joker and the criminal life behind." She said. Bruce nodded latching on to every word she spoke.

"But, it's kind of hard to forget my past. Especially HIM. I mean people think it was great being the Joker's sidekick, but it wasn't all fun and lollipops." She said.

"How so?" Bruce asking even though he knew the answer.

"well, as you can see, he hit me. More than once actually. A lot. He got angered easily." She said rubbing her right eye.

Bruce nodded.

As batman, he saw those moments when the pshyco would hit harley. Deep down he felt sorry for her and even as batman he felt angry at how the joker treated to her. But why she always went back to him? He had no clue. Bruce cleared his throat.

"please don't mind me asking this, but did you and the Joker ever…uh.." harley saw him blush and couldn't help but giggle at his attitude right now. "you mean… have sex?" bruce grunted and harley understood.

'Gee, you'd think as a Playboy he wouldn't be ashamed to say the word.' She thought.

"No, we never and I don't want to until after I'm married." Harley said. "my best friend actually made fun of me for it, but hey, I guess I'm old fashioned and I like that way." Bruce smiled at her answer.

"My mother was the same. She loved old fashioned things." Harley put her hands under her head and leaned on the table. "What happened to your parents?" she asked, but would regret it in a second. "They were murdered." He said gravely.

Harley's smile went away quickly and she sat up. "I'm-I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." She said. Bruce shook his head. "No, it's alright." Harley thought of something quickly. "You know, my father died also. He was in a car crash. And my mother-well, I don't really know where she is." Harley said. She saw his expression go sad. "I'm sorry Harley." He responded.

"It's alright, I hardly remember my mother, but my father taught me everything. And yes I was a daddy's girl so I was spoiled." Bruce smiled a bit at that statement. "But, he did teach me how a man should treat a lady, and I definetly forgot about that one." She said looking down at her drink. Bruce put a hand over hers and took it. Harley looked at their hands together and then at her boss. "Harley, it wasn't your fault. It was that mad man's fault. No one should be treated like that. And I bet your father would be proud because youre getting your like back on track and taking action."

His words made harley's heart become warmer and she felt this lump in her throat like she was about to cry. 'don't you dare cry you little wimp!' Doubt kept bulling her. Harley sighed and smiled. She kept doing that a bit often lately.

"Thank you Bruce. That was very sweet of you to say."

Bruce kissed her hand and smiled even more. 'Oh god, he just kissed my hand! He had to kiss my hand! Not that I didn't like it…' after a minute, they both left and went back to the office building. After they arrived on the 7th floor, they parted their ways.

Diana looked at Harley and gave her a look. "Did you enjoy your break?" she asked in a bubbly voice.

Harley smiled while looking back at his office door. "Yeah, it was great." Harley walked back to her desk took her coat off, and sat down. Harley looked at the large office doors that led to Bruce's office and smiled. 'Hm, that break wasn't so bad. Maybe something could work, who knows.'

A/N: All right, so the whole part with Bruce kissing her hand, I meant for that to be in a friendly manner. You know like when you cut yourself and your mother kisses the 'boo-boo', that's what this was suppose to be like. So as you can see our two main characters are getting friendly with each other and opening up. Harley definitely opened up and I know I may be wrong about her parents and stuff but I just thought of it. Coming in our future chapters of course they will be getting much friendlier, but that's a bit later. I was thinking of making this fic an M rating, but I don't have much experience with writing that stuff LOL, and besides, I wouldn't stop blushing as I was writing it. Again, thanks for reading, and reviewing. I know I didn't update the other day, but that was because I'm back at school and time is getting tight with all the schoolwork. So if I don't update for lets say a week or two, don't be sad, because I AM NOT abandoning this story! I love this fic out of all my others actually for some reason. Anyways, thanks and XOXO to you all!


	6. Chapter 6

"So he just called your intercom and asked you out?" ivy asked standing in front of Harley, who was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Uh ivy, could you move a bit over?" Harley asked. Poison Ivy just stayed right in front of her best friend with hands on hips glaring down at Harley.

"No, you're giving me details now. This is Bruce Wayne! The billionaire!" ivy took the remote out of Harley's hands and turned the television on mute. She then sat down on the couch next to her with folded arms.

"Come on Harls, spill!" Harley breathed in deeply and released the breath slowly. "Okay, so he just asked me if I would like to join him for coffee, and I agreed because I didn't have my break yet." Harley explained.

"So, a date?" ivy asked getting even more interested.

"No! Not a date! Just two acquaintances having coffee and talking." Harley said defending herself. "Harley, are you going to…well, you know." ivy asked with wide-eyed. Harley made a face. "Geez Red, I seriously don't want to know what goes on in your head." Harley said.

"So? That's a yes?" ivy asked in an excited voice.

"No! I told you Ivy, until after I'm married." Harley said glaring at her friend. Ivy shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever." Harley was about to ask her something until she saw Batman on the news.

Harley grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"And in this news, Batman has once again put away the Penguin for stealing the rare Swan Diamond at the Gotham Museum of Natural History. Our news man Robert Darlington is in Arkham Asylum covering this report." The news anchorwoman said. The screen then turned to the newsman who was standing inside Arkham. Many doctors and nurses were behind him in the background.

"Thanks Joan. I am here inside Arkham Asylum were the Batman has once again notoriously put the Penguin behind bars."

The TV then showed Batman dragging a handcuffed Penguin and handing him over to the doctors. "We talked to a couple of the employees here to ask of their opinions on the matter." The newsman turned to a blonde woman in doctors uniform.

"I don't know how he does it! I just don't know! He comes in here every week bringing in these criminals and it seems that he never gets tired. I'm amazed actually. He does this all by himself! I mean yes, there's Batgirl and Robin, but he does the most work." The screen turned back to Robert.

"Well there you have it Joan, what the people of Gotham have to say about our dear Dark Knight." Joan reappeared.

"Thanks Robert, he really is a hero. That's all for tonight ending the five o' clock news, thank you for tuning into Gotham news. I'm Joan and have restful night Gotham."

The news-ended right there.

Harley turned to Ivy, the words the doctor said. 'He does it all by himself!'

"All by himself." Harley repeated to herself. Ivy turned to Harley hearing what she said but not understanding.

"What?" she asked. Harley completely tuned to her friend with a smile on her face. "Ivy? You know I'm trying to become a good person right?"

Poison ivy raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "And what better way to become a good person, then by helping Gotham's Hero?" ivy's eyes widened.

"Wait, Harley, you don't mean?" before ivy could speak anymore, Harley dashed to her bedroom and shut the door.

Ivy ran to Harley's room and saw Harley take out two large, fabric rolls. One red and one black. "Are you going to try and make your costume again?" ivy asked in an annoyed voice. Harley shook her head and muffled a no with a black fabric in her mouth. She took the cloth out her mouth and looked up at her friend.

"Go, I'll show you later." She said with a smile on her face. Ivy left the room hoping her friend wasn't doing what she thought.

But, she's been wrong before.

It was one o'clock in the morning when Poison Ivy felt someone shaking her to get up.

"Ivy! Ivy! Get up! It's ready!" Harley said enthusiastically. Ivy gave Harley a death glare, but Harley didn't care.

"Come on!" Harley ran back to her room leaving a tired, half awake Ivy crawling out of bed and rubbing her eyes.

Ivy walked down the hall to Harley's room yawning.

"Harley, I swear on my mother's flower bed I'm going to kill y-."

she stopped dead in the doorway of Harley's bedroom.

Harley had one of Ivy's training dummies in her bedroom, but with clothes on. And the clothes are what shocked Ivy.

It was a dark black jumpsuit, with a long red cape. It had red gloves and on the dummies face was a black mask that was similar to Batman's except it showed the mouth and nose. Harley had the dummy wear long black boots with heels. But what Ivy couldn't rip her eyes from was the symbol on the chest area. The same symbol of Batman's bat except in red. The costume was an exact replica of Batman's, except it was much more feminine and the colors were Harley's old costume colors: red and black.

Harley modeled in front of the costume and smiled widely with her hands on her hips.

"Say hello to Batwoman."

A/N: please don't kill me guys! I'm sorry this chapter was so short but it just came to me and I couldn't take my hands off the laptop keys. HARLEY QUINN IS NOW BATWOMAN! (Squeal with Bruce and Harley fan girls). Okay, so I was online and typed in Batwoman and saw the costume and said, hey those are the same colors of Harley's old suit and then this sparkling idea came to me! I really hope you guys like it! And oh! Yes! Go on Google, type in Boatwoman and you'll see in images a whole bunch of pictures of her. The one with the same design I described is the one, but the woman has red hair, yeah think of black and there ya go! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this SHORT chapter, it was really fun! And yes, Harley like fashion and can design clothes. Don't worry you'll learn more in the future chapter. XOXO! SPSM!


	7. Chapter 7

Harley was at her desk looking over the schedule today for Bruce Wayne.

She pressed the button and waited for his voice to pop up.

"Yes Ms. Quinzell?" he asked.

Harley smiled even though she knew he couldn't see.

"You have a meeting in ten minutes on the 8th floor Mr. Wayne." Harley responded.

"Thank you Ms. Quinzell." He said followed by a beep.

Harley looked at her watch and decided to take her break. She put on her coat and walked towards the elevator.

"Taking your daily break Harley?" Diana asked smiling at her co-worker. Harley faced Diana and smiled. "Yeah, I have some…things to buy actually."

The elevator bell dinged and opened. Harley walked inside and waved to her friend.

"Ciao!" As the elevator doors closed, Diana laughed lightly.

"What a curious woman."

Harley entered a store called Gizmos that sold all sorts of gadgets and items in that category.

She walked up the counter and spoke to a blonde haired woman.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you sold any of these items?" Harley asked taking out a folded paper out of her coat pocket.

Harley gave the paper to the woman and watched her read the list. The woman smiled and began to walk to the back.

"Come with me." She said waving her hand.

Harley smiled and followed the lady into the back of the store that had boxes upon boxes stacked together. The woman opened a lid of a large dark blue box.

"By the way, I'm Lucinda." She said.

"I'm Harley."

Lucinda took out a red grappling hook and handed it to Harley.

The raven-haired woman examined the weapon.

"So, how long does it reach?" Harley asked. "Hmmm, about 100 yards." Lucinda said smirking. Harley looked up at the woman in shock.

"Wow, that's long." Harley said trying to imagine she climbing up a building. Lucinda took a pen out of her pants pocket and crossed out the item on the list. "It says here 'weapon like the batarang' on this list." The employee said with an eyebrow raised and a confused face.

Harley tried to think of something quickly.

"Yeah, this is all for a costume party over at my job tonight, and I wanted to go as the Dark Knight himself." She said hoping the woman would buy her fib. The woman smiled.

"Oh, alright! Why didn't you say so?" the woman rummaged through another box and took out a silver weapon the same size of the batarang, but not in the same shape. It was like the shape of a regular boomerang.

Harley took the weapon and looked at it. "Sorry, but that's all we have." Lucinda said. Harley thought for a moment.

"Well, could you personalize it into the shape of a bat? I'll pay extra if I have to." Harley said. Lucinda smiled and chuckled. "No, you don't have to pay extra and you'll have all of this ready in two hours." Lucinda said.

Harley smiled.

"Thank you so much." She said shaking Lucinda's hand.

Harley checked her watch and saw that she had only a couple of minutes left for her break. She sat down at a table in the café and took a bit of her turkey sandwich.

Harley's eyes wandered towards the television set hanging on the wall and listened in.

"Two-Face Harvey Dent has broken out of Arkham again and cops are questioning his whereabouts. This afternoon at approximately one-thirty seven, masked men broke into Arkham and took Harvey Dent along with them while being armed with guns. Hopefully, Two Face will be caught by Batman."

Harley smiled. She just found out what her first mission was as Batwoman.

A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but this is my sister's laptop and she has work on here too. Not much happened in this chapter, but I promise you that in the next one, there will be ACTION! And some flirting with two of our characters. Stay tuned! And thanks so much for reading! R/R! LUV YOU ALL! SPSM!


	8. Chapter 8

Harley was in her bedroom putting her Batwoman suit on. She put Batarangs into a pocket that she sewed on her red belt. She then attacked her red grappling hook to her belt and clicked the belt on around her waist. Harley turned around to hear a knock at her door. She turned around to see Ivy with a hand on her hip and leaning against the doorframe.

"You look good in that suit Harls." Ivy said complementing her best friend. Harley smiled. "Thanks Ivy." She said putting her black mask on over her eyes.

And the only make up Harley put on was her red lipstick. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long, curly black hair cascaded down past her chest and down to her waist.

"Guess who I'm going to fight?" Harley asked her friend.

Ivy thought for a moment and then smiled.

"The clown?" Harley shook her head. Poison Ivy's smile faded into a frown. "Damn, I thought I was right." She said. Harley put her hands on her hips. "Don't worry Red, soon I'll face Bozo." Harley said. Ivy laughed at the name Harley gave him.

"Your ex." Harley said. Ivy's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face that was rare to see.

"Well, give my old love a punch for me." She said watching Harley walk out the door.

"Will do." Harley said before closing the door.

Harley went into the backyard and took out her grappling hook. She pointed it towards the roof of another house and took off. After jumping from building to building, Harley rested on one of the tallest buildings and looked over Gotham City.

"So, this must be how Batman feels." She said to herself. Harley began to think about where Harvey would be.

Then a smile appeared on her face. "Got it!"

Inside a jewels shop, there were about a dozen men armed with guns while six of them were gathering up as many jewels as they could.

There was a man there holding a machine gun also, who had half of his face badly burned.

"Hurry up! I don't want to battle with the Batman! Let's go!" he yelled at the goons.

Just then, the lights in the Jewels shop went out.

"HE'S HERE!" one of the goons said in a scared voice. Harvey punched the man in the face leaving a black eye for the goon.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET'S GO!" he screamed.

Just then, there were sounds of the goons getting beat up and punched and kicked in all directions.

It was pitch black so Harvey couldn't see anything. Harvey grabbed on to a sack of jewels and had two goons try to lead the way out.

Just then, a tall figure jumped in front of them knocking out one goon with a punch.

The figure then showed itself to be Batman! Harvey held up a gun to one of the goon's head.

"Boss! What are you doing?" the scared goon shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Harvey yelled pulling the goon close to him. "Don't come any closer Bat, or the man gets it!" he screamed. Batman backed away not wanting to get anyone, especially a goon, shot.

"Don't be stupid Dent! He's one of your men!" Batman said trying to talk some sense into the Two Faced man. Harvey laughed and cocked the gun.

Just then, out of nowhere, someone kicked Harvey in the face. All the air was knocked out of him as he landed on the tile floor. He looked to see who kicked him and saw no one. He scrambled quickly and stood up taking a pistol out of his shirt pocket. He was pointing the gun to batman and to the darkness. Even the Dark Knight was confused and didn't know who kicked the man.

"Show yourself!" Harvey screamed. Before he could say anything else, he was kicked in the back and landed face first on the floor again. And this time when he turned to see who it was, he saw her. She stood up straight in front of him with a sinister smile on her face.

"You called?" she taunted. Harvey's eyes shot open wide and when she tried to reach for his gun; a heel came crashing down on his hand. Harvey screamed and held his hand tightly. "You should deal with him now." she said looking towards a stunned batman. But, of course, he didn't keep that look for long. Batman cuffed Harvey and looked towards the woman who was now standing on top of a desk.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman looked down and smiled as she took out her red grapple hook and aimed towards the ceiling window that she came through.

"I'm your new partner whether you like it or not. I'm Batwoman."

And with that, she took off into the night leaving a curious Batman behind waiting for Gordon to show up.

A/N: Hey! Batwoman finally makes an appearance! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Aha! You thought I forgot about you guys didn't you? Well no! I would never! I know took longer than I could to update and for that I ask for your forgiveness. But I'm telling you guys now; these chapters are going to get nice and spicy! And now further ado, enjoy!

Gordon looked around at the crime scene in front of him. There were many things knocked over and broken glass scattered on the floor, along with many colorful jewels. He looked ahead at the Dark Knight standing in front of him.

"Messy night?" Gordon asked.

"Yes. But there was someone else here tonight." Batman said in his regular monotone voice.

Gordon gave the dark crusader a confused look. "Like who? I thought you worked alone, except for Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl." he asked.

Before batman could speak, Officer Harvey Bullock came up between them.

"Hey Boss, Montoya got some footage of another person that might answer your question." he looked towards batman with a smirk.

Batman gave the fat officer his same old bland look.

The three walked into the security room of the shop and Montoya played the footage. They watched as another dark figure took down Harvey Dent.

"Who is she?" Gordon asked rubbing his chin. "I don't know. She just appeared out if the blue." the dark knight responded. "Maybe the Dark Knight has a bat of his very own." Montoya said smiling.

Officer Harvey chuckled, toothpick in mouth.

Batman looked her way and gave her his signature look. "Trust me, I don't and will never." Gordon looked at him.

"Well, do we have a name?" he asked.

Batman turned away and pressed a button on his grappling hook. Before he took off, he turned to the three officers. "Batwoman."

"Rough night sir?" Alfred asked walking up towards Bruce Wayne who was still in his Batman costume typing on his large computer at rapid speed and zooming in to the footage of Batwoman.

He had his mask off with a hand rubbing his neck. "Not really Alfred." he said focusing on the keys.

Alfred looked up to see the tape that recorded the incident at the jewelry shop. "A new lady friend sir?" he asked. Bruce chuckled. "Nothing like that. Just a woman who calls herself: Batwoman. She just appeared out if nowhere." he said examining the captured video of her. Bruce went over all her features and still couldn't identify her.

"Maybe she wants to help sir." Alfred suggested.

Bruce grumbled something and leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps you should give her a chance. I can see with the effort she put in tonight that she is very skilled fighter. Let her fight by your side Master Bruce, who knows? Maybe you two can become Gotham's crime fighting duo. I will lay out your suit for work tomorrow. Goodnight Master Bruce."

With that, Alfred walked away and left Bruce deep in thought, looking at the image of Batwoman.

Harley put her costume away in her closet and sat down on her bed in her pajamas with a brush in one hand and a scrunchie in the other.

Poison ivy came into the room with arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"So, how was it?" she asked. Harley put her hair up in one and lay down on her bed. She sighed and smiled brightly.

"It was amazing! I went WHAM! And POW! And KICK!" Harley said making motions with her arms and legs. Ivy laughed and sat at the edge of her best friend's bed. "Did you hit Harvey for me?" ivy asked.

"Oh, I stomped on his hand with my heel! I think I broke it actually." Harley said sitting up.

Ivy gave Harley a high-five. "That's how you do it Harley-Girl!" ivy responded. "And what was Batman's expression when you showed up?" Harley smirked. "He was so bewildered! I almost laughed!" Harley said lagging, but then stopped and sighed.

"But, we make a great team." ivy looked at her friend with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Harls, do you-are you falling in love or something?" ivy asked.

Harley jumped out of her thoughts. "What? B-Man? No! Of course not! I'm just his new partner whether he likes it or not." Harley said. Ivy smiled and nodded.

"That's what I thought, besides, you have Bruce Wayne." ivy said exiting the room.

Harley bolted up. "I do NOT have him Red!" Harley said. "Whatever you say! Future Mrs. Wayne!" Ivy called from down the hall.

Harley laid back down and a small smile crept up on her lips.

As Harley was walking to her job when she stopped by a newsstand where many people were gathered. Harley saw the people watching the small TV set that was on the stand. Harley couldn't hear what the person was saying, but they showed the footage of her as Batwoman!

Harley smiled widely.

'In just one night and I'm a superhero sensation!' she thought.

Harley took out five dollars and bought a newspaper that had a picture of Batwoman on the cover. When she got to her job, Diana confronted her at her desk.

"Harley! Did you hear what happened?" Diana asked. Harley held up the newspaper she held in her hand. "You mean Batwoman?" she asked.

Diana nodded. "Yes, it seems our bat does have a lady friend at his side." She said.

Harley giggled. "I just think she's someone who wants to help him. Become his new sidekick, you know." she said.

Diana raised her eyebrows and smiled while walking away. "Who knows?"

Harley sat down at her desk and began going through the schedule for Bruce Wayne today. "Let's see, today is Wednesday so-ah! Here we go!" she said taking out a paper and walking to Bruce's office door.

She knocked lightly three times until she heard a 'come in'. Harley entered and smiled at her boss as she took a seat. Bruce smiled as Harley began telling him about his schedule for the day.

When she was about to leave, Bruce Wayne stopped her by taking her left hand. Harley turned around and looked at his hand holding hers. She looked up to meet his eyes. Those blue eyes. Harley couldn't help but look and stare into them.

"Harley, there is a fundraiser tonight at my house tonight and everyone here at the job is going, so would you like to come?" he asked. Harley smiled.

"Uh, sure! I believe I can make it tonight." Harley said smiling. Bruce grinned. "Excellent. I'll see you tonight then." he said releasing her hand slowly. Harley nodded and exited the office.

"What am I gonna wear?" she asked herself.

It was five o clock and Harley was in the same store she went in almost a week ago called Maggie's Couture.

Harley walked around until she reached the dress section. Harley browsed the rows of dresses until she saw a blue dress that caught her eyes. It was like a gown and the neckline was wide and touched the top of the shoulders. It had long sleeves and it reached the ankles. Harley smiled and looked at the color mostly.

'It like the exact same color of Bruce Wayne's eyes.' she thought.

Harley picked the dress up and went to the dressing room. When she was about to enter a dressing room, a door swung open and hit Harley in the face. Harley staggered back and held her nose. The woman walked out of the room and looky here!

It was miss Veronica!

Veronica looked at Harley and saw her holding her nose.

"Oh! Did the door hit you?" she asked. Harley nodded trying not to seem angry. Veronica flipped her light brown hair and began to walk in front of the mirror. "Oh, well, you should really watch where you're going. I mean, you DO wear glasses." she said.

Harley couldn't believe the nerve of this woman! Harley knew the woman could be a total snob, but the time she kidnapped her, the woman seemed rather nice.

"Uh, aren't you dating Bruce Wayne?" Harley asked ignoring the burning sensation her nose was feeling.

Veronica looked back at the raven-haired woman. "Yes, well, we decided that it wasn't going that good so we parted our weirdest ways. Well, I did." she said with a hand on her chest.

Harley raised an eyebrow. "So, what are you doing buying an expensive dress like that? Going to a party?" Harley said wanting to change the subject. The rich woman nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to that little fundraiser Bruce is hosting at his house, Wayne Manor." she said. Harley was at a lost for words. "So, you dumped the guy, and you're gonna go to his party at HIS own house?" Harley asked in disbelief. Veronica smirked. "Why, yes." Harley nodded. 'Geez, how could Bruce put up with this woman?' she wondered.

Harley didn't bother to try on the dress so instead she went to the cashier and paid for the dress and left.

"Suck it in!" ivy hissed as she tried to zip up the blue gown on Harley.

"I'm trying Red! Geez, calm down!" Harley fought back.

Ivy finally got the zipper to come up. She looked at her fingers and saw they looked red.

"I hate zippers! Especially on dresses! I cannot believe you got a size smaller than you usually are." poison ivy said rubbing her fingers. Harley sighed and fixed her curled hair. "Well, at least it fits, thank god. What luck." she said.

Harley walked towards the door and put on her coat. "Here!" Harley turned to have her Batwoman costume thrown at her face. Harley looked at Ivy. "Just in case." ivy said. Harley nodded and stuffed the costume into her medium sized bag. "See ya later Ivy!"

Harley got out of the cab and closed the door. She looked around and saw many people coming out of their limos. She walked up the stairs and walked inside. Harley saw the place buzzing with laughter and chatter. There were delightful treats and appetizers on tables and many waiters walking around with trays.

"Can I get your coat Madame?" Harley turned to see a middle-aged butler. Harley smiled. "Thank you very much Mr?" the man smiled. "Alfred Mum." he said taking her coat and bag.

Harley smiled and walked around. She stopped in front of a table that had a donation box to help children without parents.

Harley reached into her sleeve that she kept fifty dollars just in case. She put all her money in that one box. Harley crossed her arms and had her right hand under her chin.

"That was very generous of you Harley." Harley spun around to see Bruce Wayne in a tuxedo and all smiling down at her.

Harley smiled. "Hello Mr-." she saw his eyes narrow and she quickly laughed and corrected her. "Bruce. How are you?" She asked.

He smiled brightly. "I'm doing well, how about you?" he asked. Harley nodded. "I'm doing the same actually. I love the party, it amazing." Bruce nodded. "Thank you. I would like to say that you look quite beautiful." he complemented. Harley smiled and blushed a bit. "Thank you. And you look handsome." she said. Bruce laughed. "Thank you very much. If you don't mind me asking, why did you donate all your money to this particular charity?" he asked.

Harley looked at the donation box again. "Well, it's not easy growing up without parents and even though those kids don't have parents, they should have role models who are like parents who will take care of them." she said. Bruce grabbed Harley's hand and held it. She looked up at him. "Don't worry, we both know what that's like, they'll have someone." he reassured.

Harley smiled. "You're always optimistic aren't you Bruce?" she asked with an eyebrow cocked. Bruce laughed.

Harley smiled widely; she really liked it when he laughed. It wasn't like the Joker's mad and crazy laugh. No. It was friendly and reassuring. "I guess I always see the brighter side of things most of the time." he said. The music group began to play the song Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion. It sounded so beautiful with the instruments.

Harley smiled. "I love this song." She said.

Bruce held her hand tightly. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Harley couldn't help but keep the smile on her face. "Yes, I would like that." She said. Bruce led her to the middle of the dance floor.

He spun her around once and held her tightly into him. He held her waist and his other hand holding hers. Harley rested her hand on his shoulder. She noticed people were smiling and looking at her and Bruce.

"People are looking." she said.

"Just ignore them." Bruce said.

Harley nodded and just danced with her boss. No. Bruce. He wasn't her boss tonight. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'Is this suppose to be happening? Am I suppose to be doing this?' she asked herself in thought. 'But, it feels...so...right to be here.' Bruce spun Harley around again slowly and she couldn't help but grin. He laughed and held her closely again. And as the sing began to end, he tipped her down slowly, and held her protectively so she wouldn't fall.

Harley and Bruce's eyes met and held on for more than a few seconds. When they heard applause, Bruce lifted Harley up again and kissed her hand like a gentleman would. Well, he was a gentleman. Harley smiled.

"Thank you for the dance Harley. I enjoyed it." he said. Harley nodded. "I did as well." she said. The two didn't notice, but they came closer and closer to each other.

But before they could get any closer, they were interrupted. "Why, hello Bruce dear." a voice said. The two dancers looked and saw Veronica. Harley backed away coughing a bit. "Hello Veronica." Bruce said without a smile on his face anymore.

"So, you left me for this filthy lowlife? A secretary!" Veronica scolded.

Harley's eyes darted to the woman in front of her and she began enraged.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Veronica turned to Harley and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did I stutter? That's what you are, right?" Veronica teased.

"No I am not. And least I'm not a snob like you. I don't know why you act like that, but your personality is disgusting and I suggest if you don't want to be alone for the rest of your life that you change yourself you rich bitch!" Harley stormed off to the Balcony.

Harley could hear Veronica screeching at Bruce at what Harley just said to her. She felt terrible for leaving him there to be yelled at by Veronica.

Harley closed the Balcony doors and let out a deep breath.

She walked over and looked out and saw the city below. The sight was enormously breathtaking. One part was the ocean while the other was the city of Gotham that was lit with lights all around.

Harley took a deep breath of fresh air. This life was what she could get used to. Being a criminal and tagging along with the Joker wasn't all Roses and chocolates, No! They had to hide in filthy places that were filled with muck and all sorts of gunk. Harley absolutely despised it! The joker was a terrible leader who didn't care about his loyal followers. 'And I actually loved him? Love?'

Harley could hear the balcony doors open and didn't bother to turn to see who it was. She didn't care really. The person came next to her, looking out over the city like Harley was doing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Bruce asked. "It's quite a view." she responded.

Harley turned to face Bruce. "Bruce, I'm so sorry for my outburst. It's just, that woman-,"

"It's alright Harley. I understand." Bruce said smiling at Harley. "That's why I ended things with her. She was too much."

Harley looked up at him with a confused face.

"You ended things? She told me that she ended things with you." Harley said.

'What a liar that woman was!' Harley thought fiercely.

Bruce shrugged. "It's alright, that's how Veronica is. She always wants to be right and be the one to take action of things." Bruce said.

Harley examined the man next to her.

"How can you be so nice? I mean, you're always so sweet and generous." Harley asked in curiosity. She couldn't believe how much of an angel this man was.

With all the things he's been through in his life, he turned out amazing. "It just comes naturally. I'm not that mean. I want good for everyone and the world." he said.

Just then, an extremely loud gunshot was heard and they both heard people screaming and yelling. Following all this commotion was a hysterical and psychotic laughter that rang the eerie air.

Bruce and Harley looked at each other.

"The Joker!"

A/N: Duh! Duh! Duhhh! The joker makes another appearance, and this time Harley has to face him! Or does she? Read and Review please! It would make Harley smile that wide smile of hers! You know you want to! Don't lie to yourself.


	10. Chapter 10

Harley looked back at Bruce and coughed weakly. "Uh, if you could excuse me, I'm going to hide somewhere. You know, don't want him to find me." Harley said running inside to the main room.

She saw the joker and his goons messing with some of the people. She hid between the crowds and made her way to the large coatroom where she spotted her bag.

Harley shut the door and locked it making sure no one could get in there. She reached inside her bag and took out her costume and weapons.

"About time I faced you clown."

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's a pleasure to be here tonight! hahaha! I assure you that tonight, if you're all good and cooperate, you will all get a great show! But if you don't behave, well, let's just say the show will end very badly and there will be many frowns on your faces. Or probably some fireworks going off. Heheheehe." the joker said twirling the gun in his hand.

The goons all went around and took the people's money, jewelry, and anything they deemed was expensive and worth some value.

"You won't get away with this! Batman will come! And maybe even that new superhero too!" a scared man said trying his best to seem brave for everyone else.

Joker grinned madly like the madman he was. "Oh, we've got a brave soul here! Willing to stand up to the prince of crime!" the joker said walking towards the man.

The joker teased the poor man by pointing the gun at him and circling around him.

"Oh, I'm always up for a fight with old Batsy! Hehe! Why, there would be no fun without him! It's all a fun joke that's all!" He said laughing.

"Boss, we're ready!" a goon with clown make up on said.

The joker turned to the goon and shot at him. Everyone jumped thinking the madman killed the man, but the bullet missed the goon by an inch or two. The joker went over and grabbed the man by his shirt, shaking the frightened goon.

"I will tell YOU when I am ready! You got that!" he yelled.

The goon nodded stupidly.

"Yeah! S-s-sure thing boss! A-a-anything you say!" the joker released the goon and smiled towards the crowd of scared people.

"Well, it's been a pleasure people of Gotham, but I'm afraid I must depart from the party!" he announced.

"I don't think so." a voice said.

The joker turned around just in time to get kicked in the chest area with a pair of black heels. He crashed into a table that held many desserts on them. He growled wiping the chocolate mousse off his face and clothes. Batwoman pulled out her bataraang and threw it in the air.

"Stupid batgirl!" a goon said grabbing her by her arms from behind. The battering came back and hit the goon square in the face. Batwoman smirked and kicked the goon in the stomach making him crash into a wall.

"It's Batwoman." she corrected him.

Batwoman had no trouble knocking out and taking down the other goons, but she wondered something fiercely in her mind. 'Where the hell is Batman?'

"Oh Bat-Lady." the joker called. Batwoman turned around and that was a big mistake as the joker hit her in the face with a large metal plate. Batwoman stumbled back and fell on the ground, holding her forehead in excruciating pain. The joker laughed as though it was fun, but of course, this WAS the joker. He pulled her up in a headlock and put the gun to the side of her head. Some people in the crowd gasped and stared at the scene happening in front of them. Some wanted to help, but knew they couldn't.

The joker put his gun in his pocket and laughed again. He put his free hand to her eye mask, the one thing concealing her true identity. Batwoman tried to turn her face away, but the joker had her in a strong chokehold.

"HEHE! Now, let's see who our dear dark knight fancies so much shall we." he said.

'God, I came so far, and now this is it. I'm gonna die either way, great job Harls' Batwoman thought.

Just then, the grip that held her loosened and Batwoman could breathe again. She fell on her knees and began to breath slowly trying to regain her breath. She had a hand around her throat and the other on the floor trying to keep her balance. Batwoman looked to her left and saw a fight between the clown prince and the dark knight. And of course, her dark knight was winning. Bat woman couldn't get up, her head was killing her and it was difficult to breathe. She finally looked up to hear a crash and laughing. The window was shattered and batman just stood in front of the broken window with his fist clenched tightly. The Joker got away.

Applause and cheer interrupted the silence that overtook the place for quite a while. Batwoman looked down and was beginning to regain her breathing back properly.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked.

Batwoman looked up and saw batman in front of her with his gloved hand reached out to help her. Even though in pain, Batwoman smiled and took his hand. Batman lifted her up and looked down at her with concern, even though his face didn't show it.

"I was beginning to think I was a goner when you didn't show up." she said. "But I did." he said.

Batwoman put her hand back on her forehead and was overtaken with pain again. She was about to fall back and faint, but a pair of strong, protective hands grabbed her in time.

"Are you sure you're alright?" batman asked helping her stand up again. Batwoman's eyes widened at his touch and she quickly took out her grappling hook and smiled.

"Hehe, not on a first date my dear dark knight." she said and then took off into the night sky. Batman stood there watching as Batwoman flew through the night sky, and he smirked a little.

Harley hissed when the icepack touched her head.

"Ow,ow,ow Red! That hurts!" she said in pain. "Well i'm sorry, but i'm not the one who fought Bozo and got hit with a large plate." ivy said raising an eyebrow.

Harley glared at her friend. "No, but YOU DID give me my Boatwoman costume 'just in case!'" Harley said in a mocking tone. I

Ivy rolled her eyes and sat down next to Harley on the couch.

Harley sighed. "Didn't think being a superhero could be this painful." ivy chuckled. "But it was awesome seeing Batman take care of the joker. I mean, he went WHAM! And BAM! POW!" Harley said making hand movements.

Even though she was changing, she couldn't help but keep some of Harley Quinn inside herself.

"And he came over and helped me up and asked if I was okay and i-i-it felt good. It felt like he actually cared for me. And his touch was so comforting and soft." Harley said going into the memory.

Poison Ivy looked at her friend. "Harley." Ivy said snapping her fingers. Harley came out of the memory and turned back to her friend.

"Oh, sorry Ivy." Harley said blushing a bit.

Ivy smirked. "Are you sure you're not falling for the Batman?" ivy asked. Harley shook her head. "No, trust me red, I'm not falling in love with him. I'm just, helping him." Harley said. Ivy laughed. "mmmhmm'' she mumbled. Harley smiled widely.

"Let's have some fun tomorrow!" she said. Ivy was surprised at her friend's sudden mood change. "Do what?" ivy asked. "Have fun, you know go shopping, go to the spa. You do look kinda pale Red and you need to get out more." Harley said looking at her friend's skin. Ivy sighed.

"You're not going to stop begging until I say yes, right?" she asked with a hand under her chin. Harley nodded her head.

"It'll be fun! Just watch!" ivy sighed again and nodded. Harley laughed and accidentally fell off the couch due to all the excitement.

"Ow!' Harley moaned. Ivy just rolled her eyes at her friend's attitude.

A/N: I know, I am in trouble. But listen, I write the stories on my iPod in the notes and then I send them to my account online and copy, paste, and edit them on my sister's laptop. And I have a BUNCH of chapters waiting to be edited on here, just you wait! Thanks for following and reviewing the story guys, I truly appreciate it!


	11. Chapter 11

Harley was in her pajamas holding the house phone to her ear. She was waiting for someone to answer her call to Wayne Enterprises. Today, Harley was going to play hooky from her job.

"Hello Wayne Enterprises, Scarletti answering." a high pitched voice answered.

"Hello Scarletti, this is Harleen Quinzel calling, I just called to say that I am not going to be able to come to work today. I'm not feeling very well and I think that resting for a day will help the situation." Harley said coughing a fake cough.

"Alright Harleen! I will tell Mister Wayne you will be absent. Get well soon."

Harley smiled. "Thank you so much. Good day." Harley finished and put the phone back on the hook. Harley checked the digital clock on the Cable box and smiled.

"It's 6:35, time to wake Ivy!" Harley skipped to Ivy's room and opened the door. She pushed a long vine from her face.

Even Poison ivy decorated her room with plants. Ridiculous.

"Red! Wake up! Come on!" Harley shook her friend's shoulder.

Ivy's eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed. "Harley, it's six something in the morning! I'm going back to bed!" ivy yelled covering her head with the green sheets that decorated her bed.

Harley went to the front of her best friend's bed and grabbed the covers. Harley ripped the covers off of the bed and put her hands on her hips.

"Even plants need the sun. Get up and get dressed Red!" Harley said walking back to her room. Poison Ivy grumbled and got out of her bed, her red hair disheveled and messy.

"Yeah Harl, you can stay with me as long as you want! Great Job Pamela, great idea!"

"Um, Mr. Wayne, your secretary isn't coming in today. She's not feeling very well." Scarletti said to the intercom.

Bruce frowned a bit.

"Oh, alright, thank you Scarletti." he said ending the call. Bruce put his hand to his chin. He picked up the phone and made a quick call. When his call ended, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Bruce said. The door opened to reveal Scarletti.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Wayne, but your temporary secretary is here." Bruce nodded and started to organize his paper work.

"Thank you Scarletti, send her in." he responded. The office door closed and Bruce could feel the presence of another person.

"Hello Bruce." Bruce Wayne froze in his spot. 'That sounds like...' his head shot up and a blonde-haired woman with green eyes greeted him.

"Selina. Wh-What are you doing here?" he asked unsurely.

She stepped forward.

"Well, I came because your personal secretary isn't here, and I was also thinking for applying for a job." Selina said in her silky voice. "Well, we don't really have any openings, so I guess you're only going to work here for today." Bruce said putting his hands in his pockets.

Selina smiled and nodded her head. "Alright. So, I better get to work." she said walking out and closing the door.

Bruce fell into his leather chair and stared at the door. What's Selina doing here? Why would she come and work here? These thoughts kept Bruce thinking. Sure, he HAD a relationship with Selina, but HAD is the main word. They were over. It didn't last too long for them. 'Does she still have feelings for me?' he thought to himself. His blue eyes flickered towards the clock and he saw he was going to be late for his first meeting. He gathered his things and went on his way, not even looking at Selina as he passed the desk.

"Isn't this the life Red?" Harley asked her friend as they sat at a table and relaxed outside of a fancy restaurant. They had spent the last couple of hours going around town and shopped some.

"You're right Harls, this is relaxing." ivy said with sunglasses on her face while taking a sip of her fruity drink.

Harley smiled. It had been such a long time since Harley relaxed like this. With the entire crime doing and abusive Joker, she was never able to do these things. Harley wondered to herself why she put up with his abusive behavior for so long.

'I was in love.' she thought to herself. 'That was not love, that was hate and abuse.' a voice in her head argued. 'I was naïve.' she thought again. 'That you were.' the voice said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up." Harley said not realizing she spoke.

"What?" Poison ivy asked.

Harley whipped her head to her friend and blushed slightly.

"Uh, sorry, never mind." Harley watched from across the street as a father was giving his little daughter a piggy-back ride.

Harley smiled at the scene, but the smile was quickly replaced by a frown.

"So where else do you want to go?" Harley asked her friend. Ivy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know, and I don't really care actually. I already got the things I want." Harley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, garden tools and seeds are great shopping items." ivy just took another sip of her drink.

"So, let's talk about Mr. Billionaire." ivy said. Harley turned her attention to her friend once more.

"Why? This day is supposed to be about us having fun girl time." Harley complained, even though she really didn't want to talk about Bruce. Ivy smirked. "Exactly, we're girls, actually women, and were going to spend this time talking. Now spill, what happened at the fundraiser?" Harley sighed knowing she was defeated.

"Well, we talked and smiled and danced and that's it." Harley said smiling until she saw the sneer look on Ivy's face. "Okay!" Harley exclaimed putting her hands up in defense.

"I'll really tell as long as you don't trap me in one of your weeds again." Harley explained the whole talk and dance she had with Bruce, and even about the snobby Veronica. "I wish I was there, I would've kicked her ass myself." Ivy said. Harley shrugged her shoulders.

"It's whateva." Harley said getting her accent back in the last word. It was starting to get dark outside, so the two best friends decided to head home.

When they got through the front gate, Ivy gasped lightly. She dropped her bags and was bending down in front of the door. Harley locked the gate and went over to where her friend was. She saw a very large bouquet of roses, lilies, tulips, and sunflowers in many different colors!

"Someone send you some flowers Red?" Harley asked picking up Ivy's bags.

"No Harls, these beautiful babies are yours." ivy said stroking the petals on the flowers. Harley stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who are they from?" she asked in a quiet voice. Poison ivy looked at her friend with a blank look. "Come on, let's get inside quickly." ivy said grabbing the flowers and unlocking the door.

As soon as they were inside, Harley bolted up all the locks on the door as Ivy set the flowers on the table.

"You don't think it's Joker who sent them, do you?" Harley asked coming next to her friend. "Well, did you ever give him my address?" ivy asked her friend with a cocked eyebrow. Harley began to ponder her memories. She shook her head.

"No, I mean, the last place he saw you live was at that old toxic dump. Other than that, I don't think so." Harley said. Harley's eyes saw a vanilla colored card that was tapped to the side. She took the card out of all the bundles of tape, and opened it. As she was reading, Ivy saw her friend's expression change from frightened to a dreamy smile. "Oh god Harls! Don't get tricked by the clown again! He's fooling you!" she shouted angrily.

"It's not the 'Jokester' Ivy." Harley said. Poison ivy changed her attitude. "Then who in the hell is IT FROM!" ivy snatched the card from her friend and began to read it aloud for herself.

"Dear Harleen, I hope you get well soon. Heard you were out today so I decided that these flowers should help cheer you up. Love, Bruce Wayne." ivy looked at her friend with a sly smirk.

"Harley." Harley rolled her eyes. "I'm NOT doing that for the last fricken time! He's my boss! People will talk!" Harley said getting out of her daydream and into reality. "And anyway, why would he choose me to like? With all the things I did to him in the past?" Harley didn't wait for her friend to answer. Instead, she took her bags and flowers into her room and shut the door.

Ivy turned back to the flowers and smelled them. The flowers smelled so fresh and pleasant.

"Please! I'm sorry puddin', really! Honestly!" Harley just received a backhand to the face as a response. Harley fell backwards, knocking over gag items in the process. The pain to her cheek was stinging, but she tried not to show it. She should be used to it by now anyways. Harley looked up at the man she 'loved' with pleading, fearful eyes. "SHUT UP! ITS YOUR FAULT WE LOST THE MONEY AND ALMOST GOT CAUGHT BY THE BAT-BRAIN!" Joker yelled walking closer to her. He grabbed her Harlequin hat off her head and threw it to the side. He then grabbed a handful of her blonde-dyed hair and lifted her up off the ground. Harley began to struggle, her legs weak and her hands trying to get her hair back. "Ow! Please Mistah J! I'm sorry! Forgive me plea-," Harley was caught off by a blow to her nose. She was then threw into the wall. Harley's body slid down the wall and she became limp like a rag doll on the wooded floor. "Pathetic." the joker said walking into another room. Harley opened her good eye halfway and saw the goons look at her with a hint of sadness for her. They then followed their boss closing the door. Harley felt waves of different emotions go through her. Anger, Sadness, Frustration, and Embarrassment were only a couple of those feelings. A noise was heard from the door and Harley glanced up to see the doorknob turning slowly like how it would in a horror movie. The door opened slowly to reveal the Joker with a pistol in his hand. He had a mad grin on his face and walked slowly towards the beaten up woman. Harley tried to move, but couldn't due to the pain coursing through her body from her head to her feet. The joker aimed the gun at her and chuckled. "Sorry Harls, you were a good kid I'll give you that, but I just can't have people like you weighing me down. Nighty-night my little Harlequin." a loud gunshot rang the air and the terrible, shrill scream of a woman was added to the loud crack.

Harley shot up quickly in her bed panting and sweating. Her pillow was soaked and so was most of her pajamas. Harley looked around the room as if she was searching for someone. She sighed and rubbed her head, running a hand through her black hair. 'Just a dream. More like a nightmare.' she thought to herself. Harley looked over at her digital clock.

"5:52 in the morning, great." she said sarcastically.

Harley got out of her bed and took out a black suit with a pair of black sensible wedges to go along. She then went into the bathroom and rested her hands on the sink with her head hung down. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to cry, but the tears streamed down her porcelain, heart-shaped face. Harley looked up at her reflection and wiped the tears away.

"Get it together Harleen!" she said using her full name. "It was just a dream, he can't hurt you anymore." Harley began to run the water in the tub and sat on the edge of it.

"Sorry I burned your bacon Harls. I don't really eat meat. You should try and eat some vegetables most of the time, their delicious!" ivy said putting the plate down in front of Harley. Harley squeezed her nose tightly trying not to breathe in the horrible, burnt stench.

"No offense Red, but don't try to convert me to being a plant head like you." Harley said picking up her bag and heading towards the door. She grabbed her coat and turned back to her friend.

"You didn't eat it." ivy said with an irritated voice and stoic expression on her face. Harley smiled.

"I'll grab something on the way. Bye Red!" she said heading out the door.

"Taxi! Taxi!" Harley yelled as another cab drove right past her.

"Mother-F!" she cursed under her breath. 'I seriously need to save up and buy a car of my own.' she told herself in thought. 'guess I'll walk.' Harley walked for a good five minutes when she heard a car horn.

Figuring it wasn't for her, she continued walking. The car horn blared very loudly a couple of more times.

Frustrated, Harley turned around to see a long, black limo. It pulled up next to her and the window rolled down. Harley was surprised to see a very familiar face smiling at her.

"Hello Harley." Bruce Wayne said smiling charmingly.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, what brings you here on this street corner?" she asked smiling at her response.

"Well, I was just driving and I noticed you walking in this cold weather. I was wondering if you would like a drive to work." Harley's mouth was slightly agape at Bruce's suggestion. Harley smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, no it's just a block or two away from here." Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "It's ten more blocks from here, probably more." Harley knew she was defeated in this battle.

"Oh." was all she said. "Come on." he said opening the car door.

Harley climbed inside the limo and shut the door. The limo was very extravagant. It has soft cotton seats and there was a little cooler there too that probably held all types of drinks.

"You know, you didn't really have to do this." she said smiling up at him. He smiled warmly at the woman next to him. "It was definitely no bother at all. Anytime." he then reached into his black briefcase and pulled out a couple of papers that were stapled together.

He then handed them to Harley, who took them acceptingly. She scanned over the documents and turned her gaze back to her boss. "These papers say that you're going to have a big meeting, but it's international. It's in Spain." she said confused. Bruce nodded.

"Yes, It's going to be next week. And, I need you to come along since you are my personal secretary." he said. Harley went wide-eyed for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but I can't. I don't have enough money and I'm living with a friend who I'm helping also." Harley said. Harley couldn't imagine her and Bruce Wayne in Spain together.

"No need to worry, I'll pay for you." he said smiling. Harley couldn't believe this man. Why was he being so nice to her? It's not like she deserved it. But Harley began again. "Alright, I'll go. I mean, it is my job anyway." Bruce smiled widely.

"Perfect." he said as they finally reached Wayne Enterprises.

"So, who filled me in yesterday?" Harley asked as they walked inside the elevator. "Selina Kyle." Bruce said looking straight ahead.

Harley's head jerked up to see his. "Selina Kyle? I didn't know she did secretary jobs."

Harley said in disbelief that Selina would take a secretary job, or even any job at that.

Selina was that kind of carefree person who didn't want to be tied down by anything. She was, of course, like a cat. Wanting freedom and wanting what she wanted. And she was definitely sly.

"I didn't know either until she came into my office." Bruce said jogging Harley out of her thoughts. "Hmm." was all Harley said. "Hey I just remembered something. At the charity event, where did you go?" Bruce asked.

'Oh shit. Oh crap!' Harley quickly thought of something. "Well, when the Joker came, I actually found a way out. Through a window." Harley said pulling out lies. Bruce laughed. "You climbed out a window?" Harley laughed along with him.

"Yeah, I know. It was difficult too." she said.

"You were really afraid weren't you?" Bruce asked.

Harley could tell he was sad for her by the way his voice was.

"To be honest, just a little bit. But as time goes by, I'm becoming independent and becoming stronger. Much stronger." Bruce smiled down at her.

"I'm proud of you Harley." Harley could feel her heart skip a beat when he said that. She smiled to herself and looked away.

They spent the remainder of the time in silence.

Harley watched the numbers light up and fade until it reached the right floor. They both walked to their destinations and started to work.

"Selina? A secretary? Ha!" Ivy laughed sitting on the couch. Harley was practicing throwing her bataraangs at a wooded dummy she found in Ivy's closet. How weird.

"I'm serious Red! Mister Wayne told me. Even he was surprised to see her." ivy gave Harley a look.

"Harley, you better be careful and make sure she doesn't steal your man." ivy warned shaking her finger. Harley scoffed.

"Awh please! What man? I don't have a man!" Harley argued throwing a bataraang directly on the forehead of the dummy.

"You know Catwoman, she sees something she likes, she'll go after it until it's in her grasp." Ivy's comment made Harley throw a bataraang with quick speed to the dummy's head, which resulted in the head falling apart in half.

Poison Ivy's green eyes stared at the disassembled head parts on the floor and them met up to meet Harley. "Did I strike a nerve?" she asked with a smirk.

Harley sighed. "No." she said. But in her mind, Harley was imagining Selina all over Bruce Wayne. Rubbing his shoulders and whispering seductive things in his ears. She imagined her kissing him...Harley gasped lightly.

"You don't think they've...done it?" she asked ivy, who was looking at her nails with a bored look.

"What? Have sex? Probably. I mean, he is a playboy after all. A handsome one at that." Harley sighed while she picked up her bataraangs and the broken dummy's headpieces.

"But, he's so sweet. It's hard to believe he's a playboy and not in a relationship! I mean, I first thought he was tryin' something when he took me out to coffee, but he's a sweet soul who just wants good in the world." ivy smiled warmly.

"You sure you won't give him a chance. You are going to Spain with him next week, something could happen." ivy suggested.

Harley put the training dummy back in the closet.

"No, It wouldn't be right Red. The boss and his secretary. And besides, I want to wait until after I'm married. IF I ever get married that is." ivy's smile faded.

"Alright Harls, your choice. So you won't mind if I get a go at him?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

Harley glared at her friend. "Haha, hoho, I'm laughin' my ass off!" ivy shrugged.

"At least I asked." she replied as Harley went to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Harley was off to Spain in two days and needed to pack her things. She was shuffling through clothes in her drawers and closet at a fast pace. Ivy watched in amusement leaning on the doorframe while sipping a green drink. Probably a health shake or smoothie of some kind. She watched her best friend with an amused face.

"I'm guessing you're excited about this, huh Harls?" ivy asked. Harley looked up at her friend and smiled.

"Well, I'm just going there because I'm his personal secretary and it's my job to help him. Besides, I've never been to Spain before!" she exclaimed with a grin on her face.

Harley zipped her suitcase close and put her hands on her hips with a satisfied smile.

"There. Oh! I forgot the toilet trees!" she said racing towards the bathroom almost knocking Ivy over.

"Hey! Watch it, I've got a glass in my hand!" ivy complained watching her friend looking for the items she needed.

Harley came out of the bathroom and into her room again.

"I'll be back, gotta go out and buy some stuff." Harley said grabbing her purse and coat. Ivy waved a small goodbye watching Harley leave through the front door. She sighed and went to water her plants again.

Harley was in the pharmacy store picking the items like toothpaste, a toothbrush, soap, lotion, hair lotion, clips, some hair accessories, and more.

Just when Harley was about to enter an aisle, there was a crash heard in the front.

She turned to see that two robbers just broke into the pharmacy with guns in hand.

"Everybody freeze! This is a stick up! On the floor now!" one of the robbers said. Harley mentally cursed herself for not having her costume with her.

She dropped her things and cooperated with the robbers like everyone else was doing.

People watched as they emptied the cash registers and stiffed the money in a large duffle bag.

Harley saw one of the other robbers going to the snack section and stuffing chips in the bag. She rolled her eyes and wanted to laugh, but knew she couldn't.

Off to the far left, Harley could see a woman flat on the ground trying to move slowly and get to a cell phone that was on the floor. Luck wasn't on their side because the robber stopped stuffing food in his bag and shot his gun in the air. People screamed at the loud noise and covered their ears. He made his way over to the woman as people watched in horror as he pulled her up by her hair and screamed in her face.

"What are you trying to do bitch? Call the cops? You can try, but by the time they get here you'll be dead!" he said pointing his gun at her. When the woman began to sob, that's when Harley had enough.

"Stop!" she yelled standing up. Everyone watched her and a silence took over the place.

The man dropped the woman on the floor and stormed over to Harley and grabbed her by her shoulder with the gun pointing at her.

"Shouldn't have done that beautiful." he said breathing hard in Harley's face.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath and tried her hardest not to show her disgust. Just then, a black figure swooped in and knocked out the robber who was near the register.

"Damn! The Batman!" the robber cursed. 'I knew he would come.' Harley thought happily.

When Batman faced the robber he saw Harley Quinzel there too. 'Oh no.' he thought. The robber grabbed Harley by her hair and put an arm around her neck with his other arm pointing a gun at her head.

Harley felt the cold metal against her head, which brought up some uncomfortable memories.

"Come one step closer and I'll shoot her." the robber threatened cocking the gun.

"Let her go. This is between you and me." Batman growled.

The robber smiled menacingly and put his mouth on Harley's hair. Harley felt so disgusted and wanted to throw up.

"Nah, maybe I'll take her home with me. You know, get to REALLY know her." he said laughing.

That was it for Batman.

In less than a second he pounced on the robber punching him repeatedly in the face. Harley told the other people in the store to quickly clear out. When she got everyone out, she turned to see the two robbers tied up and a restless Batman.

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." she said. He turned around and nodded.

"Your welcome miss." he said. Harley looked into his eyes. They seemed so...familiar. But where? In less than a few seconds, he was gone.

Harley looked around and saw her basket. She picked it up and left a one hundred dollar bill on the counter where a stunned employee was standing.

"Keep the change." she said walking out the store.

As she was walking, Harley was oblivious to the fact that the Dark Knight was watching her from afar with a small smile on his face. "She's definitely something else."

A/N: Now is this getting good, or what?


	13. Chapter 13

Harley breathed out a deep breath and looked outside the airplane window. "Are you alright?" Bruce asked.

Harley turned to her boss and faked a smile. "Yeah! Just fine!"

Bruce cocked his eyebrow. "Harley." he said. She sighed in defeat. "I'm-I'm kinda scared of flying. Guess you can call it a fear of heights." she said. Bruce put his hand on Harley's and smiled.

"Don't worry, you're safe around me." he said.

Harley chuckled and smiled widely.

"Folks this your pilot speaking. We are about to take off, so please buckle your seat belts and prepare for takeoff." the pilot announced over the speaker. The plane started to move forward on the runway and began to move fast now. Harley squeaked a bit and without realizing, she grabbed unto Bruce's arm tightly. Bruce smiled at the woman holding unto him.

After a few minutes, Bruce tapped Harley with his finger. "Harley, were in the air." he said.

Harley's face was flushed when she realized what she did. She leaned up and looked out her window. She was amazed by how beautiful the sight was. They were above the clouds and there was nothing but blue sky. Harley smiled. "It's beautiful." she said. Bruce smiled. "Told you it would be okay." he said.

Harley became bored and so she took out some paper and colored pencils. Harley looked over to see her boss fast asleep. She turned back to her paper and began designing different types of clothing. After a few minutes, she finished her sketch of a magenta colored dress with sleeves that hung unto the top of shoulders. It was a long flowery-type dress that also had white gloves as an accessory. Harley looked out the window again and saw the sun setting. She began to think about how the trip to Spain would be. 'I wonder if we'll go sightseeing. It would be nice.' Harley smiled at her positive thoughts. 'Plus, there's no villains to cause trouble. I don't know why I brought my Batwoman costume.' Harley became bored and began to sing the song that played during her dance with Bruce. Harley finished the song after a minute.

"That was very beautiful." Harley jumped at the voice. She saw that Bruce woke up.

"How long have you been awake?" Harley asked nervously.

"For a couple of minutes." he said sitting up straight. "I didn't you sing. You have a gorgeous voice." Harley blushed a bit. "Oh, it was nothin'." Harley responded back. Bruce's eyes drifted down to the dress design that Harley sketched.

"Wow, that's an amazing sketch Harley." he said. Harley looked down at her sketch and smiled widely. "Oh yeah, well I've always had a thing for drawing clothes." she said.

"Have you ever designed any outfits?" Bruce asked. "Oh, you have no idea." Harley said with a knowing smile. "I know I used to be a psychiatrist, but since I was little I loved to draw clothes and one day I got some material and began to actually create them." Harley shared.

Bruce responded with a smile. "Maybe if you keep it up you'll have your own fashion company in a few years." Harley shook her head. "Yeah, I don't think so. I mean, getting a job in the first place was a miracle! Especially with my past." This time Bruce held Harley's hand tightly in his, but Harley was becoming used to his touch.

"Harley, you need to forget about the past and move on." he said.

Harley just looked at him. "How can someone like me forget about their past? MY past will forever haunt me that I'll never forget about it. I try, I really do! But, it's just so hard. With the Joker and the crimes, and my family. I was so broken Bruce. how I made it this far is beyond me." Harley didn't realize that tears were flowing down her face until Bruce wiped them away with his thumb.

"Listen Harley, you made it this far because you decided you wanted to change. I know it may be hard to forget about the past and the Joker, but I know you can. I believe in you." he said.

Harley was so touched by his words. 'This guy should be a speaker.' she thought wiping away her tears. The thoughts about her past made it difficult for Harley. Especially thinking about the Joker. All those slaps, hits, punches and kicks. One after another after another. And she took them. She accepted them from him. The man she thought loved her. That needed her. But the Joker did need her. He needed her for his plans and for HER to take the fall and get arrested. And she did. Because she loved him. Did she really love him? Harley always pondered this thought.

"Thank you." she said to Bruce, who smiled genuinely.

They took a private car to the hotel Exquisito. Harley had learned some Spanish in her school years, but not a lot. You could imagine her surprise when they got into the hotel and to the front desk. The man spoke in Spanish to Bruce. Harley's jaw almost dropped when Bruce began to speak fluent Spanish. The only thing she understood from him was when he said his name. The clerk took out two keycards and handed them to him.

"Enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Wayne." he said. Harley couldn't help but smile a bit and laugh nervously.

"Yo no soy su esposa." Harley told the clerk in Spanish. The clerk put a hand to his mouth. "So sorry!" he said in a strong accent.

Bruce laughed along with Harley until they got into the elevator. "I didn't know you could speak Spanish." Harley said as Bruce handed her room key to her.

He chuckled. "Well, I've been tutored since I was young in many things. Especially languages." he said. "What about you? I heard you speak Spanish to him." Bruce retorted.

Harley rolled her eyes playfully. "That was hardly any Spanish. That was probably the only thing I know in Spanish actually." she said.

When they got to the 14th floor, Harley was just amazed by the size of the black wooded doors in the hall.

Bruce led her to her room, which was adjoined with his. They said their goodbyes and went inside their rooms. Harley was startled by the size of the room.

There was a huge TV, a scenery view of the poolside, the bed was huge and cozy, and the bathroom was so big it held a bathtub and shower separate from each other.

Harley threw her suitcase down and jumped on her bed feeling how soft the pillows were. She sighed and looked over at the clock.

"Its 2:36, I think I'm gonna take a dip in the pool." Harley got up and began to unzip her suitcase.

She took out a leaf green one piece bathing suit, courtesy of Ivy, and changed.

Harley walked by along the poolside and put her raven black hair up in a ponytail. She noticed that no one was in the pool or at the poolside cafe where there was only a bartender woman. Harley looked into the blue water and dived. She began to swim under the water until she got to the other end of the pool. The water felt so refreshing on her smooth skin.

Harley took a deep breath of the fresh air as she came above the water. She began to wonder why people wouldn't love to come for a swim in this hot Spain weather. Harley then went back under the water and swam back to the front side of the pool.

When she came up, she noticed two naked feet in front of her. She looked up to meet the blue eyes of her boss, Bruce Wayne. Harley stared at his muscles and his beautiful toned body. She had never seen him shirtless; he looked perfectly sculpted! He had a smile on his face and a towel flung over his shoulder.

"I guess you found me." Harley said getting out of the water with the help of Bruce of course.

He laughed. "I actually thought you were resting in your room. So, I thought I would come and take a cool dip." Harley pulled back her wet, damp hair from her shoulder and smiled.

"Would you like to swim with me?" Harley asked.

She almost mentally cursed herself for asking this, when he said yes.

He then dived into the pool like how a professional swimmer would do. He came back to the surface, his hair clinging to his face and falling over his eyes. Harley laughed and jumped in.

"Bet I can beat you to the other side." Bruce challenged.

Harley smirked. "Bring it on." she dared. When they did so, Harley was the winner of the challenge.

"You're good Harley." Bruce said coming up to the surface.

Harley laughed. "Thanks, it was probably all those gymnastic classes I took." she replied.

"Would you like to get something to drink at the café?" he asked her. Harley looked over at the café. It was still deserted except for the woman working there. Harley nodded and got out the pool along with Bruce. They sat down at the table and ordered their drinks. Well, Bruce ordered for them.

Harley sipped her chocolate milkshake.

"So, when is the meeting?" she asked. "Tomorrow at 10." he responded.

Harley nodded and wanted to ask Bruce something that has been on her mind for quite some time. "Say, Bruce?" he looked her way with a smile.

"Have you heard of that new superhero? Batwoman?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes I have." he said.

"Well, what do you think of her?" Harley asked wanting to know if the billionaire thought of Batwoman as a good thing to Gotham.

"Well she is definitely athletic and is a very skilled fighter. I think she may be a good thing for Batman. You know, a good accomplice." Harley leaned forward resting her arms on the table.

"You know, people keep saying that Batman and her are together. What do you think?" Bruce leaned forward also. "Why? Are you jealous?" he teased.

Harley was baffled by his statement and sat back again with her mouth open. "Jealous? Of what?" she asked.

"Well you know what they say, all the women love Batman." Bruce responded to her question with a smirk.

"I'm not in LOVE with Batman. I mean, yeah we fought and all, but I don't love him!" she said. "Then who do you love?" Bruce asked leaning back in his seat. Harley was surprised by his question, but decided to answer him anyway.

"I-I don't have a love. I mean I had ONE boyfriend before the joker while I was in school, but that was just a silly flirt." she said. Bruce looked into her eyes, he could sense pain.

"What about the Joker?" he asked even though he really didn't want to.

Harley looked at him with seriousness. "That was definitely NOT love. At first I thought it was, but I was so mistaken. Bruises and cuts don't come from love, they come from hate and disgust." her answer was so deep that Bruce felt a pang in his heart.

He wanted to help this woman find her way, protect her, and care for her. And maybe, just maybe, have a life with her. But he wasn't going to let her know that, at least, not now.

"Sorry for bringing that up again." he said.

Harley smiled widely which surprised him. "No, it's fine. Actually, it's great! It's great that I'm getting this all out." she said.

"It's like you're MY psychiatrist now." she laughed. Bruce smiled and laughed along with her. They finished their drinks and headed back upstairs to their rooms.

Harley landed on her bed, now in her pajamas and feeling exhausted for some reason. She decided to call Ivy tomorrow after the meeting, but for now, she was going to have a peaceful, Joker-less dream. Harley reached over and shut off her lamp light. Harley smiled as she lay on her soft, white pillow.

"What a guy."

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry again for not updating quick enough, but I had a lot going on. Anyways, I want to thank all of my reviewers a BUNCH! Read and Review! Love ya much!


	14. Chapter 14

"So you went swimming with him?" ivy asked through the phone. Harley was putting on her black pencil skirt while talking to Ivy through her hotel room phone.

"Yeah, but he surprised me! I just went down for a swim and a minute later there he was." Harley explained.

"Harley! He knew you went down there! He wanted to meet you there! He does like you!" ivy said. Harley rolled her eyes.

She put on a black undershirt. "Did you know I asked him his opinion on Batwoman?" ivy gasped through the phone.

"Details?" she asked. Harley smiled.

"Well, he thinks that she's a good addition to Gotham city. Even for Batman."

Harley put on a red tie that she thought would look quite cute if she wore it under her black suit jacket. "Ohh, that's very good. Very good indeed. What else did you guys talk about?" ivy asked.

"Well, he asked me if I loved anyone at the moment." Harley said quietly.

Harley heard a slight thump at the other end of the line and froze as she was putting on her suit jacket.

"Red? You there?" she asked.

"He asked you what?" Harley flinched.

"Why the he'll would he asks you that?" Harley took the phone an inch away from her ear. "I don't know. Curiosity?" Harley said unsurely. "Well, curiosity definitely killed the cat Harls. He probably wanted to know if you found another guy. He wants to know if you're free!" ivy said.

Harley began to think as she curled her side bang. Was Mister Wayne taking a great interest in her? He did ask her THAT particular question.

"Ivy, if he does like me, why me? With my past and with all that I've done. Why would anyone fall for me?" ivy sighed.

"Harleen Quinzel, you are beautiful, intelligent, and a one of a kind woman. Your looks alone will attract anyone, but your personality is one in a million. I know I've been pushing you into going out with him, but if he's a good man who treats you well, I say you go for it."

Harley smiled genuinely. That was one of the most kindest things anyone could say to her.

"Thanks red, I'll l call ya later." Harley said. "Alright. Bye Harls."

Harley put the phone back on the hook and walked to the mirror. She actually got this outfit design from Bruce himself. Harley had seen him with in his black suit with his red tie, and decided to try it herself. She put her hair back in one and put her shoes on. Just then, her phone rang. Harley went over and answered it.

"Hello." Harley said.

"Hello Harley, I'll be out in a minute or two." Bruce's voice said through the phone.

"Alright, I'll be right out."

Harley hung up the phone and quickly spread on her perfume. She grabbed her briefcase and left the room putting on her glasses. She stood next to Bruce's room waiting for him to come out. Harley began to whistle and stopped a minute later when she heard his door open. She turned to see Bruce come out dressed in his black suit with his red tie. Surprise, surprise. Bruce smiled as he looked at Harley's outfit.

"That looks nice on you Harley. Looks exactly like my suit but more feminine." he complimented. Harley smiled.

"Well I got the idea from you." she said in her sweet voice.

They were both guided to the meeting room where the meeting would take place.

Harley was told that she could join her boss during the meeting. She sat next to

Bruce in a black leather chair and saw some graphs and charts. During the

meeting, Harley had lost count at what they were talking about. She was never

really good at math and science. But mostly math. She couldn't help but be

amazed by her boss. She knew he's been doing this for years, but it was so

astonishing at how well he could calculate. Harley was beginning to get a

headache from all this math.

When the meeting was over, Bruce was pulled to the side by some other men at the meeting to talk privately. Harley began to gather his paperwork when a man with blondish-brown hair came over to her with a sly

smile on his face.

"Hola Señorita." he said.

Harley didn't like this guy, but didn't show it either.

"Hello." she said. The man stood up straight and put his hands in his pocket.

"My name is Ed. And might I say, you look like a beauty

Señorita." he said in a light Spain accent.

Harley crossed her arms.

"Why thank you, but I'm not really interested in seeing anyone now." she said.

When she was about to pick up a piece of paper, the man's hand was placed on top of Harley's.

Harley looked up at the man with an annoyed look.

"Hey, listen, why don't I take you out for a bit. Just you and I. What do you say?" he asked again.

Harley tried to get her hand away from him, but he was gripping it tightly.

"I said no." Harley said strictly.

The man began to squeeze her hand now very tightly that Harley could feel his nails digging in her hand. He pulled her to his face.

"No one says no to me Bruja!" he exclaimed.

Just then, the man was thrown to theside and held down by security guards. Harley turned her head to see that Bruce was the one who threw the man. He took Harley's hand and examined it closely seeing blood trickling down one of her fingers. Harley heard the boss of the company yelling at the Ed.

"Harley, are you alright?" Bruce asked with deep concern in his voice. Harley could feel his blue eyes boring into her. She gave a small smile.

"I'm fine." she said shortly.

Bruce took her briefcase and led her out of the building and into the car they came here in.

"Really Bruce I'm fine!" Harley said flinching at the pain as Bruce wrapped up

her hand. They were in Bruce's hotel room sitting on his bed.

"What happened." he asked, his question seeming more like a command. Harley thought his voice just then and there sounded exactly like someone she knew.

"He-he just came over and started flirting with me. I told him I wasn't interested and I guess-he got angry." she said. She flinched again when Bruce was taping her wrapped hand.

"Sorry." he apologized. Harley looked at her tapped hand. It reminded her of the

Joker. 'No! No Harley! Don't think of him!' she told herself mentally. She

rubbed her tapped up hand softly.

"Thanks Bruce." she said with a smile.

"You're welcome Harley." Bruce said smiling also.

They looked at each other and all was quiet. Harley cleared her throat and smiled.

"So that meeting today was really long." she said trying to make a new conversation. Bruce loosened his tie and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, it was exhausting." he agreed with her.

"How could you understand all that math? I couldn't keep up with what he was saying. It felt like I was back in high school." she laughed.

Bruce chuckled. "I'm really skilled in math and science mostly. Those were my strongest subjects actually. And besides, you need great math skills to run a multi-billionaire company." he explained. Harley nodded latching on to every word.

"So did you make the deal?" she asked. Bruce smiled and nodded.

"That's great! Congrats!" Harley exclaimed with a large grin on her face.

"This calls for a celebration! The co-owner of the company pulled me owner to ask me if I would like to come to the party tonight in the ballroom of this hotel. Would you like to come?" Bruce asked.

Harley's mood couldn't have been brighter. Every time she was around Bruce Wayne, she couldn't help but be happy. He had such charisma that he would make

people in a hospital happy just by his presence.

"I would love to, but I don't have a dress." Harley said.

Bruce waved his hand. "Not to worry, I'll come with you and buy you one." he answered.

Harley was surprised. Her boss buying her a dress? For her? His personal secretary? Harley shook her head. "Oh, Bruce, no please don't-," she was cut off by Bruce raising his hand up.

"Nope. Not taking 'no' for an answer." he said.

Harley laughed and shook her head at the incredible man in front of her. "You really are something else Bruce Wayne."

Harley was in the changing room while Bruce was sitting down on a couch in

there. Harley wanted to ask him his opinion on the dresses she tried on. So far

they've tried seven dresses, but none pleased Harley.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself Bruce. You know so much about me, so why not the reverse?" she asked while changing. Bruce ran a hand through his black hair and chuckled.

"Well, I was born to Martha and Thomas Wayne on March 17th, I grew up living a

happy life until a warm summer night when I was eight years. We were walking

through an alley that we thought was a good shortcut to our car. We were stopped

by a mugger, who wanted my mother's pearls. But my father wouldn't have any of

it. He stepped in between the mugger and my mother...and was shot in the

process. My mother screamed and the mugger pulled on her pearl necklace, but it

broke. So he shot her too, in cold blood. He left me there motherless and

fatherless. I stood over their bodies crying. I can still remember every minute,

every second." he said grimly with his head resting on his knuckles.

During the whole story, Harley was clutching on to the dress she was about to put on. A tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"I'm really sorry Bruce. But I bet there proud of you now." she said trying to cheer him up.

"You really think that?" he asked looking away to his right.

"I know that. Look at the good that you do. A philanthropist who donates millions of dollars to so many charities, and you're continuing your family business. I truly know they're

proud." she finished. Bruce smiled and was deep in thought when Harley came out

of the dressing room.

"What do you think?" she asked.

He looked forward and couldn't take his eyes off the woman. She was wearing a long black gown that sparkled with every movement she made. It had long sleeves and a black glitter cape that came running off the shoulders and stopped in the middle of her back.

Harley looked at Bruce's face and blushed. "It's that bad?" she asked. Bruce got up and shook his head. "No, it's-it's amazing. On you." he said. Harley smiled and put a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I think I want this dress."

The party was really fun for Harley and Bruce, and the good thing was that their

rooms were just above a couple floors. Somehow, Harley ended up in Bruce's room

again. She sat on his bed and took off her shoes.

"Heels are nice, but god do

they hurt!" she exclaimed rubbing her feet. Bruce laughed and poured a bottle of

champagne into two glasses. He walked over to Harley and gave her one of the

glasses. She gladly took it and they both cheered.

"To the company deal." Bruce

said with a smile. Harley raised her glass and clanked it with his. "To the

company deal." she repeated. After a couple of glasses, they stopped and just

began to talk to each other.

"So how many more days do we have in Spain?" she

asked, her voice slurring a bit.

"Five." Bruce said. Harley smiled.

"Oh, I don't

want to leave. It's so relaxing here!" she said stretching out her arms.

Bruce laughed, his voice slurring a bit but not a lot. "I know Harley, but we have to

get home to Gotham some time." he said.

Harley looked at him and did something that surprised him. She kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce was taken aback, but leaned in to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Harley and laid on top of her. They kissed for a while, but Bruce stopped and helped Harley back up. She leaned on him and nuzzled herself into him. He wrapped his arm around the raven haired beauty protectively. She smiled and Bruce could hear her breathing.

"I love you Bruce Wayne." she sighed.

Bruce looked at her with wide eyes and saw she was fast asleep. He carried her into

her hotel room and tucked her under the covers. Before he left, he planted a

passionate kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Harley." he whispered and departed into his room.

He shut the doors between the rooms and sighed as he changed out

of his clothes. He wanted the moment to be real, but it wasn't. Harley was

drunk. She probably didn't mean it. Bruce looked at the clock and decided to

give a call to Barbara tomorrow to see how things were going in Gotham.

A/N: I know, I know, I probably got Bruce's birthday wrong but that's all I could think of. Didn't you love the way he got overprotective with Harley and that Spanish dude? I totally loved it! Served that man damn right to touch Harley like that! The suit for Harley I came up myself. If you watch The New Adventures of Batman, you see his signature suit is black and a red tie and I thought it would look pretty if Harley wore the same, but more feminine. Oh and the last part with the making out, Harley is going to have a hangover and sadly, she won't remember…I know…very sad. BUT NOT TO WORRY! MORE GREAT STUFF TO COME!


	15. Chapter 15

"How is everything over there in Spain?" Barbara asked through the phone. Bruce was resting on his bed in his white undershirt and pants flipping through the TV channels. "It's going fine and everything. Wayne Enterprises made the deal with the company." he responded. "That's awesome Bruce! How's Harley Quinn?" Barbara asked. "It's Harleen Quinzel, not Quinn Barbara. And she's fine." Bruce said in a serious tone. "Are you certain she's changed Bruce? I mean, this is Harley we're talking about. She has been a psychiatrist, I think she can manipulate people." Bruce frowned. "So you think she's manipulating me?" he asked. "No! I just-I just want you to be careful. Be safe." she said. "I'm fine. Did anything happen? Any crime?" Bruce asked ignoring Barbara's statement. "Well, other than Killer Croc and the Riddler, no one else. The Joker seems to be quiet. Too quiet." she said. Bruce rubbed his chin. "We all know that the Joker never stays quiet for too long. He's probably planning something. Keep me posted." Bruce finished. "You got it." Barbara said before disconnecting.

"Daddy, Look!" a black haired girl about the age of seven exclaimed while pointing to a colorful winged butterfly. The handsome man next to her laughed. "Yes princess, it's a butterfly!" he said hugging her. The little girl squealed with laughter as the man began spinning her up in the air until they both landed softly on the green grass. "I felt like a butterfly Daddy!" the little girl said still giggling. The man smiled widely and gave her a kiss on the nose. "Oh sweetheart, I don't ever want you to grow up." he said. The little girl sat up with a confused look on her face. "Why daddy?" she asked so innocently. "Because when you grow up, we probably won't be able to have the fun we're having now. There will be other things you'd want to do." he explained. She pouted and put her hands on her non-existent hips. "Then I won't grow up! I'll stay your little princess forever!" she said hugging her father. "Oh, you'll always be my little princess, not matter what." he said softly caressing her long black locks. "I love you daddy." the little girl said closing her eyes. "I love you too, Harley."

Harley's eyes shot open quickly. She looked around and saw that she was in her bed. When she tried to sit up, a sharp pain rang into her head.

"Ugh!" Harley groaned grabbing her head. "What the hell did I do last night?" she said laughing slightly.

She got out of the bed and noticed she was in the clothes from the night before. She went into the bathroom and began to run the bath. She striped out of her gown and went into the shower. Harley let the hot-warm water wet her long black hair. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the steam the shower was giving off. It had been so many years since Harley had dreamt about her father. Whenever she had a dream about him, something good would be coming along. The last time was when she got accepted into Gotham University. And it was always a dream of him and her having the time of their lives. Harley sighed. She missed her father dearly. He was the one who raised her, until his sudden death when she was nine. She had been placed to a family who worked with her father at his job. They didn't really care that much for her either.

After 10 minutes, Harley finally came out and dressed a soft purple everyday dress that stopped at her knees. She combed her hair in a bun and slipped on some flats. She decided to continue reading a book she picked up called 'Nineteen Minutes.' Harley was up to the part about the boy going on a rampage through his high school.

"Reminds me of someone." she muttered under her breath. "Who?"

Harley jumped and saw Bruce standing in the doorway between his and her rooms.

"Sorry, the door was open and I decided to drop in and check on you." he said with that gorgeous smile of his.

Harley noticed he was wearing a tan colored pants and a short sleeved brown shirt. He looked good in business suits, but he looked great in everyday clothes. Harley smiled and put her book down.

"That's nice." she said.

Bruce walked over and sat down on her bed.

"What book are you reading?" he asked.

"Oh, it's called 'Nineteen Minutes', it's about a boy who shoots up his high school and how he gets tried for at a trial." she replied showing Bruce the cover.

"It seems like a great book to read." Bruce commented.

Harley thought for a second. "I can read it to you one day." she offered in a low voice. To her surprise, the billionaire grinned and nodded. "I would love that." he said. "I actually came in here to ask you if you would like to go on a walk with me." he said.

Harley looked at him, a smile creeping up on her face.

"You mean, like a walk with a friend?" she asked. Bruce nodded and Harley got up.

"Okay, sure." she said grabbing her purse.

The two explored Spain for hours, talking and laughing with each other. They began to grow on each other and were acting like the best of friends. They were now in a park where the sun was almost about to set. They found a set of swings and sat on them. Harley pushed herself in the swing while Bruce listened to her talk.

"That party was hilarious! Do you remember that lady dancing on the table?" she asked trying to suppress her laughter but failing miserably.

Bruce chuckled. "How could I forget? Security had to come and grab her before she could fall off." they both laughed at the memory.

Harley then noticed that Bruce was just sitting there. "Why don't you push yourself?" she asked.

Bruce shook his head. "I'm fine, really." he replied.

Harley cocked her eyebrow and gave him a look. "Do you ever have fun, or are you always so stiff and grim?" she asked.

He looked at her and laughed.

"I've heard that before." He said. Harley got up and ran behind him.

"Harley what are you doing?" he asked. She began to push Bruce's seat slowly.

"I'm pushing you." she said. "Could you help?"

Bruce sighed and lifted his feet off the ground slightly. The seat began to move properly now. Harley smiled satisfied and sat back down.

"You like things to go your way don't you Harley?" Bruce asked. Harley just smiled. "Well, most of the time yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

The days just seemed to fly by so fast that Harley became sad. She was having such an amazing time in the warm country of Spain, and especially with Bruce Wayne. But alas, not all good things last. At least that was what Harley thought. But little did she know, she was going to be proven wrong in a month or two from now. They were at the airport and Harley was playing around with her cell phone when a remainder popped up. Harley read it and her eyes widened.

'BRUCE WAYNE'S BIRTHDAY NEXT WEEK!' it said.

Harley bit her bottom lip. She totally forgot about her own boss' birthday. She would have to start planning when she got home.

"Ready to go?" Bruce asked walking up to Harley. She turned off her cell and nodded getting up.

"Definitely."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Bruce asked as they were waiting outside of Gotham City National Airport. Harley hugged her trench coat as the semi-cold air blew in her direction. Why the hell was it freezing in March? Harley smiled.

"Nah, my best friend is picking me up. She should be here in a minute or two." Harley said glancing at the clock on the building.

Just then, a dark red colored car came up beside the curve and beeped. Inside the car, Bruce could see a red-haired woman wearing a hat and sunglasses. Harley waved and turned to her boss.

"That's my ride. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Wayne!" she said walking to the car.

Bruce waved with a smile on his face. "Goodbye Ms. Quinzel." he said as Harley closed her car door.

Bruce watched as the red car drove off and into the street. Bruce knew exactly who the driver was.

Pamela Isley, or better known as Poison Ivy. Bruce hadn't had any trouble with her as Batman lately, so he couldn't complain. As a black Limo pulled up, Bruce got inside and greeted his butler.

"Hello Master Wayne, did you have a good time in Spain?" Alfred asked.

Bruce smiled and looked out the window. "I did Alfred. I sure did."

Ivy was putting Harley's things away in her closet and drawers while Harley, being exhausted, was trying to rest on her bed.

"So he bought you a dress!" ivy exclaimed. Harley turned her head.

"Yes, it was a gown actually."

ivy rolled her eyes. "Oh shut the hell up! Was it expensive?" ivy asked closing a drawer.

"Yes, it was. And stop telling me to shut up you weed!" Harley mumbled on her pillow. Ivy zipped up the empty suitcase and threw it into Harley's closet. She sat down with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Harley, are you that much of an idiot?" ivy asked. Harley turned over and lay on her back.

"What?" Harley asked. Ivy groaned loudly and rubbed her face.

"How many times do I have to say it? Do I have to spell it out for you? BRUCE WAYNE LOVES YOU! GO FOR IT!" ivy screeched.

Harley closed her eyes slowly.

"Just because he bought me a dress and we had some fun doesn't mean he's in love with me Red. Friends do that for each other." Harley said trying to reason with her friend. Ivy got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Friends? Friends buy each other expensive gowns? Friends go swimming with each other in a 'friendly' manner? Friends talk about each other's love interests?"

Harley blinked dumbly at her friend. "uh, yeah." she said flatly.

"I meant a girl and guy friend." ivy said rubbing her forehead. "Ohhh.." Harley said.

She quickly sat up. "But ivy, I'm his secretary. A secretary and boss dating each other? What would people think? What if it got in the news? The Joker would find out." Harley said. "All the villains would!" ivy pondered her friend's explanation.

"What if you secretly dated?" she suggested. Harley scoffed. "Yea, as if that will work! Things like that always get leaked to the media. And besides, it's Bruce friggin' Wayne! The media is totally nuts over the guy! What he eats for breakfast is front page news!" she said lying back down.

Ivy looked at her friend closely.

"Harls, do you have feelings for the man?" ivy asked.

Harley looked up again.

"What?" she asked, even though she heard her friends question very clearly.

"Do you have feelings for Bruce Wayne?" ivy repeated.

Harley went into deep thought. Ever since she worked for him, he had always put her first. He was generous, kind, and handsome. He treated Harley a way that she had never been treated before. The Joker, forget about him, he threw Harley around like a piece of shit. He never bought her anything, talked to her like a human being, or any of the things Mr. Wayne did. Well, what do you expect from a psychopathic clown? But, the time in Spain really gave Harley a chance to bond with Bruce and his true self. He showed his feelings and his protectiveness too. She can remember the furious look in his usually calm cerulean eyes. He seemed so angry, as if someone threatened his life or someone close to him. But how did HE feel? Did he feel something for her besides friendship? What about the time at the charity event at his house? Did he feel something then?

Harley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." she said truthfully. "We are becoming friend like, but I've got to keep my head up, ya know? I have to be careful of who I date. I don't want to be in a relationship that would turn into one like the Jokers."

Ivy stayed silent and then nodded. "It's alright, Harl. I know what that clown did to you. But, I really think you should give him a chance. Bruce Wayne is not the Joker. Oh definitely not!" she said.

Harley pondered for a moment and smiled. "Maybe." she said.

Ivy smirked and got out of Harley's bedroom. "Night." ivy said. Harley yawned. "G'night!" she called.

"Yes, I need the balloons, food and decorations by Thursday. The party is on Friday. Yes. Yes. Thank you!" Harley ended her call to the party company for her plans for Bruce Wayne's birthday.

It was Wednesday and she was already so unorganized. 'How am I gonna get him to the Meyer's Palace?' Harley thought.

The Meyer's Palace was a big building that people loved to rent out for parties of all kinds! Harley spent almost two hours on the phone debating with the manager for a Friday night party. It was the most popular place in Gotham City. Harley was pacing in the ladies bathroom and stopped when the door opened up. Walking in was her co-worker and somewhat friend Diana. Diana smiled brightly at Harley showing off her white teeth.

"Hello Harley!" she said happily.

"Hey Diana, um, I was wondering if you know if Mr. Wayne has anyone he treats like family?"

Diana pondered for a moment. "Uh, yes, I believe he has a butler named Alfred." Diana answered.

Harley could remember something in the corner of her mind that told her that he DID have a butler.

Harley smiled at her co-worker. "Thanks Diana." she said about to leave.

"Why did you want to know?" Diana asked.

Harley turned to her and smiled. "Well, Mr. Wayne's birthday is on Friday and as his fellow secretary I'm planning a party for him." Diana grinned. "Oh that's sweet!" she said.

"Where's it at?"

Harley gave Diana a business card for Meyer's Palace and watched her eyes go wide.

"Meyer's Palace? How'd you get that?" Diana asked not believing her eyes. Harley shrugged. "I have my ways." she gave Diana a farewell and went back to work.

"Where do you want the chocolate-cheesecake Ms. Quinzel?" one of the workers asked.

Harley looked around. "Please put it next to the other mini desserts." she replied.

"Ms. Quinzel, where do you want the flowers?" a woman worker asked.

Harley looked around. "I want them hanging all around, not too much and not too little."

Harley was very busy telling the people where and how she wanted the things at the Meyer's Palace. She had rented put the whole building for Bruce Wayne's birthday. She had called the florists, caterers, hired security, ordered photographers, decorators and had people to do Valet parking.

Harley wasn't a professional interior designer, but the place was getting to look very good! She was sitting down in a chair writing the invites to the different people. One name came up in her mind and Harley smirked evilly.

"Miss Veronica Vreeland? I don't think so." she continued to write names down. What? It's not Harley's fault that woman's attitude isn't in check.


	17. Chapter 17

Usually, poison ivy would be the one waiting for Harley to get ready, but tonight it was the other way around. Harley was sitting in the living room with no coat or anything, just herself and her dress on her. She decided to wear the same black dress that Bruce bought her in Spain. She quickly checked the clock and yelled out to Ivy.

"Red! Come on! I've got to be there an hour early to make sure everything is going alright!" she could hear ivy grunt.

"I'm coming! These heels won't fit my feet!" ivy yelled.

Harley rolled her eyes and picked up a pair of green flats from under the couch. She threw them at Ivy's door.

"Wear those." Harley said.

She saw Ivy pick them up and after about a minute she came out. Ivy was sporting a short leaf-green strapless dress that's length stopped over her knees. Her auburn-colored hair was in a bun with a side bang. She was wearing a pair of green glasses that Harley bought from a dollar store. They weren't seeing glasses, but they did help conceal her identity pretty well.

"Let's go Harls." ivy said.

Harley got up and before exiting, she turned to ivy.

"Red, please don't seduce any men there." ivy rolled her eyes. "And I wore this dress for nothing."

"Everything is set in place Ms. Quinzel." a worker said. Harley smiled at him.

"Thank you so much." she responded.

"So what time are people getting here?" ivy asked walking next to Harley.

Harley checked her cell phone. "It's 6:30, people should be getting here soon."

Just then, they heard footsteps coming into the large hall. They turned to see some workers who Harley worked with come in. She grinned and went over to greet them. Ivy walked over to the bar area.

"Get me a red wine baby." she said seductively to the bartender, who blushed like a tomato and went straight to work.

Harley couldn't believe the turn out! Well, actually, she could. All of Gotham's rich and some middle class were here. Including the Mayor himself.

"Harley it's 7:10, where's Bruce?" Ivy asked.

"Don't worry Ivy; I talked to Bruce's butler yesterday. He said Bruce would be there soon because he's the one driving him. He said he'll make sure he comes at a decent time." Harley explained.

"But how is he going to persuade him to come? Tell him it's another party that requires his assistance?" Ivy asked sarcastically.

Harley nodded. "You took the words right out of my mouth Red."

The doors to the ballroom opened up and one of the guys who were valet parking the cars ran in.

"He's here! He's here! Bruce Wayne is here!" he said.

Harley stood on top of the stage in the ballroom.

"Shh! Everyone please quiet down! Okay, here's what we're gonna do. That man over there, yes you sir, is going to turn off the light. And when Bruce Wayne comes in, we all yell our surprise and Happy Birthday! Got it?"

The people in the crowd nodded and said yes to Harley.

The man turned off the light and they all waited in darkness. Then before they knew it, they heard voices.

"Right through those doors Mr. Wayne." a woman said.

"Thank you." they heard him say.

When the double doors opened, everyone jumped and yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Bruce was startled for a second, but it was replaced quickly by happiness and some laughter. People were going up to him and patting his back. Harley stood on stage with a smile that she couldn't wipe away. It felt so good to do this for him. She felt her heart warm up and pride swelled up inside her.

"Okay, who set all this up?" Bruce asked with a chuckle.

Harley went towards the microphone again. "Uh, guilty Mr. Wayne." she joked.

The people laughed along and Bruce looked towards the stage to see his drop-dead perfect secretary smiling widely. He automatically grinned and cocked his eyebrow.

"Ms. Quinzel, how did you know about my birthday?" he asked.

Harley put her hands up in mock defense. "Hey, I'm a secretary! I'm supposed to know these things."

Bruce and Harley kept each other's gaze for a few seconds until he was pulled over by a rich couple. Harley came off the stage and went towards ivy who was sitting down with a smile on her face.

"What was that?" she asked.

Harley looked at her and knowing what she meant answered.

"Nothing, we just looked at each other." Harley said playing with the flowers in the crystal vase in the center of the table.

"Harley." the two women turned to see the man of the hour Mr. Bruce Wayne. Harley smiled brightly showing her pure white teeth.

"Hi Bruce! This is my close friend Ivy." Harley introduced. Bruce smiled. "Hello Ivy." he said.

Poison Ivy smirked. "Why, hello." she said in a sultry voice. He turned back to Harley.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked. Harley nodded.

Harley quickly kicked Ivy in the ankle before getting up. She heard ivy grunt and suppressed a laugh.

When she started dancing with Bruce, they began a conversation.

"Thank you again for the party. I still can't believe you planned all this." he said smiling down at her.

Harley frowned in a joking matter. "What? You don't think I can do all this party planning?" she teased. She couldn't help but laugh a bit from Bruce's look of regret. "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that Harley." he said with an apologetic tone in his voice.

Harley shook her head. "I was only kidding Bruce!" Harley giggled.

Bruce sighed a breath of relief and chuckled lightly.

"I notice that you're always concerned about me." Harley said trying to heat up the conversation.

"Well you are someone really close to me." he said. Harley felt her heart skip a beat.

"How so?" she asked wanting to know more.

"Other than being my personal secretary, you're also one of the few real friends I have." he said.

Harley frowned and felt sad for him. 'Few real friends?'

"Few real friends?" she said aloud her thoughts.

He nodded. "Yes. Everyone thinks when you're rich and famous you have a lot of friends. But, you can't really call them friends, more like...acquaintances. People usually hang around me for fame and because I have money, but mostly publicity. It can be difficult for me to find real friends. I guess I'm not that social." he chuckled to himself.

Harley looked up at this man with her baby blue eyes. She felt anger inside her. How could people USE a man like this? The idea enraged her. "Like Veronica." Harley said not noticing she said this aloud for Bruce to hear.

He sighed. "Yes, Veronica."

Harley listened to him closely making sure to latch on to each word.

"She wanted to control me. Control my every move and every word I would say. She wasn't obsessive, well, kind of. I believe she hung out with me for many reasons. One being that it would make her more famous then she already was."

Harley looked away for a moment. "I know the feeling. Being controlled I mean." Bruce put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. His eyes burned into hers.

Blue on Blue.

"Yes, but you freed yourself from that control. Never forget that." he said.

Harley couldn't help but get tears in her eyes. She cursed herself mentally to not cry, but she failed. The tears rained down her cheeks. She began to have a wave of emotions go through her body and mostly in her heart. This man in front of her made her feel alive again. He made her feel fine with being her real true self. She felt like she didn't have to hide anything around or from him. Harley put her arms around his neck and tippy-toed to reach his lips. Harley felt the world around her melt, especially when Bruce responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Harley's body. They released the kiss when they saw quick flashes of light. Photographers were taking pictures of them. Harley thought about the pictures getting in the paper, but when she looked at Bruce again she couldn't care less. Bruce led Harley out of the hall and out unto the balcony. He held Harley again in his arms and kissed her passionately.

'This is it. This is it!' Harley kept thinking happily.

When they pulled away, they couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes.

"So where does this take us?" Harley asked.

Bruce gave her his charming smile. "I think this makes us a couple Ms. Quinzel." Bruce said.

Harley tapped his nose with her finger playfully.

"Nah, Harley. Call me Harley." the both laughed as Bruce dipped Harley and kissed her again.

A/N: god, I was waiting for this moment since chapter 1! Well, here it is and beautifully done! Hope you guys loved it! R/R!

How would you combine Harley and Bruce's name? Give a vote and I'll take the one that's most popular! My friend told me Barley...I was like...-_-...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm back! With another beautiful chapter to this story! Enjoy!

Harley sighed dreamily as she was eating her breakfast.

"Alright! I know you're in love! Shut the hell up already!" Ivy yelled with a smile on her face as she was spraying some type of formula on her house plants.

Harley giggled like a little girl.

"I can't Red! I'm just so happy! At first I wasn't so sure about him, but now!" Ivy smirked.

"But now, you two can't keep your hands off each other." Harley rolled her eyes and checks the time.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Harley said. She quickly got her coat and exited through the door without saying a goodbye to Ivy. But don't worry, Poison Ivy understood why.

"Good job Harls."Ivy said with a smile on her face.

Harley waited for the long, black limo that held her boyfriend in to come up to the curve. Boyfriend. Hmm, Harley liked that word. Especially when it was Bruce she was talking about. When she saw the car, she couldn't help but grin. The door opened to reveal the charming and handsome man Harley loved.

Loved?

Be careful Harls, don't go that quick. She got inside and closed the door. And not even after a millisecond was she scooped up unto his lap and meeting his lips with his arms around her curvaceous body. Harley put her arms on his shoulders leaning into the kiss. Good thing Alfred was blocked by a shield-like thing blocking them from his view.

When they broke the kiss, Bruce kept Harley on his lap and frankly, she really didn't mind.

"How are you doing today?" he asked.

"Not that good until I kissed you." Harley said with a smirk.

Bruce gave her that smile of his that made him...well...him. "Same here." he responded with another kiss.

Oh yeah, she could get used to this.

"You two are such a cute couple!" a cheery voice squealed.

Harley looked up from her computer to see her friend Diana. Yes, Harley could call her a friend now since she seemed friendly and kind.

"Aw, thanks. But it's nothing big." Harley smiled.

Diana threw down a newspaper on Harley's desk. Harley looked at the cover and her eyes went wide.

'BRUCE WAYNE'S NEW GIRLFRIEND!' it blasted in black ink.

Under the title was a picture of her and Bruce sharing their kiss.

'Damn photographers' Harley cursed.

"It made the front cover and it's all over Gotham News." Diana said gleefully.

"That's because Gotham City just doesn't have any other news stories to write about. It's all about gossip for this city." Harley said typing on her computer again.

Diana shrugged. "But, its good gossip you got to admit."

Harley snorted. "Yeah, so true." they both laughed.

Just then a voice Harley loved to hear came on the intercom.

She pressed the button without her eyes leaving the computer.

"Yes Bruce?" Harley asked in a sweet voice. Now that they were officially together, Bruce told Harley that no matter what, she didn't have to call him Mr. Wayne. Even at work, how sweet.

"Could I see you in my office for a moment." he asked.

Harley smirked a little and leaned closer to the box. "Of course." she released the button and got up out of her seat.

Diana cocked her eyebrow and walked back to her station.

Harley laughed and walked inside his office closing the door behind her. In less than a few seconds, Harley was whisked into Bruce's arms and dipped with a kiss. Bruce put one of his hands in Harley's long, soft, black locks. Oh god, how Harley adored this man! Harley laughed when the kiss finished.

"So this is what you called me in here for Mr. Wayne?" Harley teased him with her finger touching his lips.

"I did indeed Ms. Quinzel." he responded.

If you looked back at Harley Quinn and Bruce Wayne about a year or two ago, you would say that they could NEVER be a couple. Their personalities were just so different and so were their lives.

But was it fate that brought them like this right now? Was it God? Was it just pure luck? Who knows, but right now they couldn't care less.

"I called you in to ask if you would like to go out for dinner tonight." he asked.

Harley looked into his cerulean blue eyes.

"Oh, that would be nice." she said with her eyes lighting up. "Where?"

Bruce smiled. "At my house." he answered.

Harley looked surprised. "At your house? That sounds interesting." she said. "I believe I can make it." she said.

Harley released herself from Bruce and sat down. Bruce could tell that something was on her mind. And there was something on her mind that was troubling her.

"Harl, what's wrong?" he asked using her nickname. Harley could hear the concern in his deep voice.

"Well, our picture from the party got into the newspaper. And I'm kind of scared." she said looking up at her boyfriend.

"Scared of what?" he asked walking closer to her.

"The Joker. I know with all my might that he's going to see that picture and he's not going to like it. He told me himself that no one touches HIS harlequin. He thinks he owns me." Harley scoffed.

Bruce frowned. He bent down in front of Harley and put his hand on hers.

"If he wants you, he's going to have to get through me." he said firmly.

Harley smiled happily. Her brain was squealing.

'What a guy!'

He moved his hand to her face and gently kissed her forehead. Harley prayed that no harm would ever come to this generous man. And if anyone did anything to him, she would hunt them down. Especially the Joker.

"So, what time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked replacing his frown with a smile.

Harley shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm gonna be dropped off by Ivy." Harley responded.

She wanted to surprise him with a new dress she created. Bruce nodded. "Of course Ms. Quinzel. I'll be waiting."

Ivy was driving Harley towards the Wayne Manor. Harley was dressed in a cerulean blue short dress that stopped below her knee. It was short-sleeved and was a V-neck. She wore a long pearl necklace with the wasn't real pearls, but it looked very nice.

Harley let her curly hair fall free down to her stomach area. She was checking her reflection in her little pocket mirror. She stared at her reflection.

Harleen Quinzel.

She still couldn't believe that she traded that for Harley Quinn. She couldn't believe that she went with that clown.

But you couldn't blame her could you?

He manipulated her and she was very naïve. She thought she knew what she was getting into and since she studied his tricks, she thought she was ready. That is, until their session when he talked about his so called 'abusive father.' Harley truthfully felt something for him since she had an abusive parent too. Her own mother, who thank god, left when she was four. Who knows what else she could've done to Harley. Harley thought she could trust him and she did. And along the way, she fell in 'love' with him.

But it wasn't love NO WAY!

"Excited?" Ivy asked.

Harley put her mirror back in her bag and smiled. "Yeah. Aw, dinner at his own house. So romantic!"

Harley gushed.

Ivy laughed rolling her eyes. "So...what are you going to do tonight with him?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Harley glared over at her best friend. "Red, stop with the sex thing. I'm not doing that until after I'm married. And besides, he respects me too much to try and do that. I'm not doing that with him...yet."

Ivy just sighed.

"Listen, just because you lost your virginity in college doesn't mean I have to." Harley said.

Ivy chuckled. "High School." she said.

Harley looked at her friend with a confused look. "What?" she asked.

"I lost it in High School." Ivy said proudly.

"You're sick!" they both shared a laugh.

After a minute Ivy stopped in front of a large gate with the initials WM on it. There was a speaker box where ivy pulled up and put down her window.

"Can I help you?" a British voice said.

Before Ivy could answer, Harley leaned over.

"Hello Alfred. It's me Harley." she answered.

"Why, good evening Miss Quinzel, I'll open up right away." he said politely.

Just then, the gates opened wide and Ivy drove straight in. As she drove, they Ivy couldn't believe how big the place was! I mean, yeah, she knew it was big. But seeing it up close it was as big as a mountain!

Ivy stopped the car in front of the steps of the house and let Harley out.

"Bye Red!" Harley said grabbing her blue purse.

"Have fun Harls!" Ivy waved goodbye and driving off.

Harley smiled and walked up the many steps of the house, no, mansion! When she reached the top, the door was already opened and Alfred was there in his usual attire.

"Good evening Madame." he greeted with a smile.

Harley smiled cutely.

"Oh Alfred, please call me Harley." she insisted. Harley really didn't really like the formal names and all.

Alfred closed the door behind her and led her to the dining room. Harley had only been in the large ballroom area, but nowhere else in the house.

"Master Bruce will be there shortly, he's still finding which tie would be nice to wear for you." Alfred said.

Harley blushed and giggled like a little school girl. "All that for me?" she asked as they reached the dining room.

"Why of course! And between you and me Miss Harley, ever since his birthday party he's been smiling and grinning all about. His mood has been very positive and reassuring." Alfred told her as he pushed in her chair.

Harley looked at the butler with proudness written on her face.

"Really? I would think he's always happy since he seems so optimistic all the time." she said enjoying the conversation with the butler as if it was a gossip conversation. Well, technically speaking, was it?

"Oh do not get me wrong Miss Harley! He's a proud man indeed, but his work can sometimes get him down and do can his personal life." Alfred said.

Harley blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah, his work is very complicated and definitely his personal life." Harley began to think back to the conversation she had with him in Spain about his parents. She felt such pity and sadness for him. At least Harley didn't see her father die in that car accident, but he saw his parents MURDERED right in front of him! And only at eight years old at that. Under all that happiness, there's a man who needs love. And Harley knew she would give it to him the best she could.

"Master Bruce shall be down shortly. Excuse me." Alfred said leaving the dining room.

Harley looked at the room she sat in. The walls were a light red color and the soft carpets were a velvety red. The table was pretty long, so Harley made sure to sit to the left of the head seat where she knew Bruce would sit. The crystal chandelier above shined a variety of colors if you looked up and moved. 'Maybe Bruce will give me a tour of the house.' she thought to herself.

"There's an angel at my table." a voice said.

Harley got out of her chair and turned to see Bruce. "Aw, I'm an angel to you?" she teased as he walked over.

He placed a loving kiss on her lips and smiled.

"Of course. You're my angel." he said.

They both sat down and talked until Alfred came back in a tray of food.

"This place is huge Bruce." Harley said looking around. "I would get so lost if I was by myself."

Bruce laughed. "Don't worry, once you've lived here for a couple of months it doesn't seem that big. Would you like a tour after dinner?" he asked.

Harley smiled. "I was just about to ask you that. Yes, I would love that." she replied.

Alfred pushed a cart inside the dining room and served the food to them. The food was a plate of spaghetti with marinara sauce on top and decorated with basil. Harley smelled the food and sighed lightly. She couldn't remember the last time she had a great home cooked meal like this one. Probably when her father was still alive.

"This looks delicious Alfred." Harley complimented.

Alfred smiled as he set a wine glass in front of her. "Why thank you Ms. Harley." he replied pouring some wine in her glass.

When he left, Harley examined the red wine in her glass. "Is it good?" Bruce asked taking a sip of his.

"I haven't really tasted red wine before. I'm not a drinker I mean, I've tried a couple of drinks long ago, but not really red wine." Harley said.

"Well, it's not that much. Go ahead and take a taste. It's good for your heart." he insisted.

Harley leaned the glass on her lips and felt the red wine hit her taste buds. It tasted a bit bitter at first, but once she sipped a few more times, it tasted great! The flavor began to pop on her mouth.

Harley noticed Bruce looking at her with a smile and couldn't help but blush.

"I heard you spent a great deal of time looking for a tie to wear." she said putting the glass down.

She saw Bruce blush a little and giggled. "Alfred?" he asked.

Harley nodded. "I think that's sweet." she said taking a taste of the spaghetti. "I haven't had a meal like this since my dad was alive." she said.

Bruce gave a sad expression on his face.

"You miss him a lot." he commented.

Harley nodded. "Yeah, but I know he's happy for me. He's happy because I finally found the right guy." she smiled.

Bruce smiled widely and began to eat his food. After they were done, Bruce led Harley to the library first. When they entered Harley couldn't help but gasp. Bruce laughed at her reaction to the big room. She ran her hand along every book on a shelf.

"This is like a REAL library. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a librarian hiding in here too." she joked.

Bruce laughed again at her joke, which made Harley smile. She loved making him laugh; his laugh was so happy, so generous.

"No librarian Harley, but there's a fireplace. I don't usually come in here anymore. I used to come by the fireplace and sit in the chair reading a book. But that stopped after their deaths."

Harley didn't have to ask who 'Their' was. She already knew.

She looked above the fireplace and saw a picture of a woman and man in front of the manor. Under the picture was a golden plate that said: MR AND MRS. WAYNE.

Harley went over to Bruce and grabbed him in a hug. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Bruce. But it's alright, because I know they're proud of everything that you do." she said.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Harley's frame and stroked her hair. "You sure about that?" he asked.

Harley leaned back and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course! Look at all you do for this city! There are not that many people like you in the world Mr. Bruce Wayne." she said putting her hand on his cheek.

Bruce smiled and led Harley out of the library and into his study. "You're one in a million Harley." he said.

"This is my study." he said putting his hands in his pockets and watching Harley explore his study.

She looked over at his desk and noticed piles of paper with his signature on some. "You work too hard." she said.

"What?" Bruce asked looking up. Harley pointed to the big piles of paper.

"Look at this! I would die if I had to do all this paperwork." she complained.

Bruce smiled and shrugged. "I'm used to it." he said reaching his hand out for hers. Harley gladly took it and made Bruce lead her away.

They toured the house for an hour until Harley even thought to check the time.

"Oh no, it's 12:17! Ivy is gonna have a field day if I don't go home." Harley said to Bruce.

"Well, why don't you stay here for the night? I have an extra bedroom just a door down from me. We can take the day off from work and spend it together." Bruce suggested.

Harley smiled. 'A day with Bruce, I would really like that.' she thought.

Harley nodded like a child who was receiving a lollipop.

"Yes! That would be perfect. And I could call Ivy in the morning. But I don't have any night clothes." she said.

Bruce walked Harley to the guest bedroom. "Don't worry, I'll bring you something." he said opening the bedroom door.

Harley grinned at the sight of the room. It was so big that it had a chandelier on top! Not as big as the dining room one, but still pretty big. The bed was king size and there was a large dresser on there. There was a television on the far end of the room also. Harley gave Bruce a kiss on the lips and broke away with a smile fixed on her face.

"Thank you so much!" she said thankfully. Bruce returned the kiss as a 'Your VERY Welcome.' he pointed to a door next to the left side table.

"That door is a bathroom. It's adjoined with my bedroom." he said.

Harley raised her eyebrow playfully. "Hm, don't get any ideas Mr. Wayne." she teased.

Bruce chuckled and raised his hands in mock defense. "Oh don't worry Ms. Quinzel, I have the best respect for a lady." he said leaving the room.

Harley went over to the bed, rubbing her hand against the purple velvety bed sheets. The pillows were just as soft as the sheets. Harley couldn't help but smile to herself and then walked to the other side of the room. She steadied herself like a gymnast ready to make her big leap and flips. Then she ran and flipped down on the bed filling the room with laughter.

She heard another laugh and knew who it was.

"You saw that didn't you?" she asked sitting up.

"Just the flip part, which was really quite impressive if I might add." Brice said. He walked over to Harley and gave her a big T-shirt and pants.

"Those are my clothes, I'm sorry I didn't have anything else." he apologized.

Harley hugged the clothes to her chest.

"Their perfect." she said.

Bruce leaned down and gave Harley a cute peck on the lips.

"Goodnight." he said closing the door.

Harley just giggled like an idiot which caused Bruce to laugh as he exited the room.

Harley got up out of the bed and walked inside the bathroom. It was big consisting of a walk-in shower, a very large sink, a toilet of course, and a regular big bathtub. She saw a door on the end which she presumed led to Bruce's bedroom. Harley striped out of her dress and tied up her hair in a bun. She pulled the curtains that were on the outside of the shower in case Bruce came into the bathroom. She didn't want him to see her naked. Well, not until after they were married.

'Married?' she thought. 'Oh for crap sake! Stop thinking about that Harl. You don't know if you'll make it that far with the man!' she scolded herself as she stepped into the shower and closed the door.

She turned on the hot water and immediately the bathroom became steamy. Harley breathed in deeply, feeling the steam awaken the pores on her soft skin. She began to sing 'Because You Loved Me' almost automatically. Ever since her first dance with Bruce at the fundraiser here in Wayne Manor, that song was stuck in her head. She could have never sung when she was around the Joker. Sure, she did a few times, but he would just slap her and yell at her to shut the hell up. And she would get down on her knees, pleading and begging him to forgive her. Because he was her 'Puddin'.

Harley scoffed at the terrible memories. She had been SO blind. She was blinded by love. 'Oh for the love of crap! Here we go again with the LOVE thing!' But could she say she was in LOVE with Bruce Wayne. No, she couldn't. It was too soon.

Harley stopped thinking to herself when she heard one of the doors open. She froze in the shower with wide-eyes.

'Is it Bruce? DID HE HEAR ME!'

"You sound so beautiful, Harley." Bruce said.

Harley thanked god he couldn't see her, because she blushing like crazy here in the shower.

"You heard me? Ohh..." she responded a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I had to get something and I didn't know you were in here." he said.

Harley's mood was replaced with a smile. "It's alright." she said.

She heard him pick up something and retreat back to his bedroom. One part of Harley wanted him to leave, but another part wanted him to stay. "And do what!" she cursed her own thoughts.

Harley was lying in the bed watching a quick report on the Joker on Gotham News At Night. She was wearing Bruce's clothes. The pants were a bit big, but Harley double-tied them so it wouldn't fall down. She kept her black bun and laid down on the pillow staring at the TV report with her black glasses on.

"The Clown Prince of Crimes is still at large. Reports say that the Joker has been quiet for a while, but tonight Commissioner Gordon has stated for everyone to keep their eyes open wide and heads up. The Joker doesn't stay quiet for long the Commissioner said to our newsman. The last sighting of the Joker was when he jumped out a window at the home of famous philanthropist and billionaire Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises. Cops have even interviewed other criminals like Two-Face Harvey Dent, the Riddler, Killer Croc, and even some of the Jokers old goons, but no luck. Gotham City is said to keep a sharp eye out for anything unusual. I'm Haylie Thompson for Gotham News at Night saying to be safe and goodnight Gotham."

Harley turned the TV off. She didn't like this one bit. When the Joker stayed silent for this long, he was planning something VERY bad. And Harley would know.

She couldn't help but have this bad feeling in her gut that he was planning something involving getting her to him. Harley couldn't help but think that the Joker would do something to Bruce. She couldn't and WOULDN'T let that happen! Not to Bruce! Harley took her glasses off and shut her lamp light off. This bad feeling just wouldn't leave her alone.

"God, please if you can hear me and I know it's been a long time since we've talked, don't let the Joker do anything to Bruce. I care too much for him. Please."

Veronica Vreeland just shut off her television with a gossip report on Bruce Wayne and his new girlfriend/secretary Harleen Quinzel.

"How the hell did he start dating a sociopath!" she yelled at nothing.

She was in her bedroom pacing the marble floor with fists clenched.

"That BITCH!" she said with so much venom a rattlesnake would have probably slid away.

She looked at the picture of her and Bruce Wayne that was sitting in a crystal frame on her dresser.

"If only. If only I could get that whore out of the way, Bruce would finally see what he's missing. But how?" Veronica thought she heard a sound at her window and turned sharply. But saw nothing but the pitch-black sky. She walked over a closed the drapes.

"Daddy won't do anything about it, saying to let it go." she said in a mocking voice.

"But I'm NOT letting him go." Veronica picked up the picture frame and rubbed the glass on top of his face.

The noise happened again, but she ignored it this time. Veronica sat down at her dresser and stared at the picture.

"I believe I can help you ma'am." a creepy voice said.

Veronica whipped around to see a man I'm purple clothing with three clown-masked men behind him, but unarmed.

"The Joker!" she said wide-eyed.

Joker grinned. "Yep! That's me! Say it loud, say it proud toots!" he declared taking his off in a gentleman like way.

"I didn't come here to hurt you Ms. Vreeland, oh no! I just came here to offer you deal." he said laughing.

Veronica stood up out of her seat and crossed her arms.

"What sort of deal?" she asked with suspicious eyes.

"Well you see, I've been hearing that my dear Harley Quinn has changed, become normal as some might call it. And not only that, but she is now involved with big Brucie! Now, I seem to be a very jealous man and I like to keep what's mine. And also, I've heard you're not too happy with your split from Brucie boy either." he said.

Veronica thought for a moment. "So, what would you do?" she asked.

He grinned even more that his mouth looked like it could fit a melon.

"Haha! Well I'm going to collect my item of course! I'm going to take her back and with her gone, you'll have Brucie." he said.

Veronica smiled at this plan. "Hmm, that's genius! You'll be happy and I'll definitely be happy." she said, but frowned.

"What's the catch?" she asked knowing from hearing about the joker that he always had a catch.

"Nothing much, it's just I'm running low on my goons-Uh, I mean Helpers. Yeah, Helpers and I would just die to have you on the team." he said.

This statement made Veronica smile. "Really? Hm, I don't know what I could do, but right now I don't care! You've got yourself a deal Mr. Joker!" she said holding out her hand.

Joker took it and kept his grin. "Oh no, please, call me Jack."

A/N: OH CRAP! What the hell is going to happen with Joker and Veronica Vreeland! This is getting really good and getting really heated up! I swear, if I had a friend like Poison Ivy, I would be laughing every minute of my life!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: HEY THERE GUYS AND GALS, I'M BACK! YEAH, I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE, BUT its SCHOOL GUYS! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! JUST TO REPSOND TO 'deadpoolhulk', I REALLY WANTED THE JOKER TO HAVE ANOTHER FEMALE SIDEKICK LIKE HARLEY, BUT SHE IS GOING TO HAVE A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PERSONALITY FROM HARLEY. AND I'M MAKING VERONICA A BIT OBSESSIVE OVER BRUCE WAYNE AND SHE WILL DO ANYTHING TO HAVE HIM. EVEN GO TO EXTREMES LIKE JOINING THE JOKER.

Harley awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She opened her eyes with a smile forming on her lips. The delicious smell brought back memories of her father's cooking. Harley got out of the bed and sat down in front of the dresser. She reached into her bag and took out a brush and began to groom her hair into a ponytail. She picked up her glasses and opened the room door quietly. She slipped her glasses on and looked in the hallways.

When the coast was clear, she tip-toed to the top of the staircase and descended until she reached the bottom. She heard someone moving about in the room she guessed was the kitchen. She opened the door to see Bruce's butler Alfred cooking about at the stove. He turned to her and smiled politely.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Harley." he said. "Had a good night's rest?"

Harley smiled. "Yeah, I really did. It was nice of Bruce to let me stay for the night." she responded.

"Why of course, you are his girlfriend. And between you and me Ms. Harley, Master Bruce could use a woman like you in his life." Alfred said as he put the eggs on two plates.

Harley smiled at his statement. 'A woman like me?' she walked over to see what he cooked. He had whipped up eggs, bacon, pancakes, hash-browns, and sausage.

"How do you have the energy to do this every morning?" she asked with her mouth open.

Alfred laughed. "Oh, I'm quite used to it Ms. Harley. Master Bruce definitely needs the energy too." he informed. Harley nodded. "Yeah, I agree, he's kinda a big guy. Not in a fat-type way, but he's big." she laughed.

Alfred just chuckled at her statement and nodded. "I know what you mean Ms. Harley." Alfred began to put the food on a rolling tray.

"Can I help please?" Harley asked feeling bad that a middle-aged man like Alfred was still working like this. Alfred smiled.

"Of course."

Harley rolled the food in the dining room as Alfred opened the door for her. She took the utensils from him and had the table already set with the food on it. "You work fast Ms. Harley." Alfred complemented. Harley giggled. "I've been told that before." she said.

Then Harley remembered something just in that moment. "Oh, do you know where the nearest phone is?" she asked.

Alfred nodded. "In the kitchen Ms. Harley." he said.

Harley quickly thanked him and went inside the kitchen. She picked up the phone and started to dial her friend's number. She placed the phone to her ears and as it rang the third time, Bruce walked into the kitchen. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Bruce walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the side of her mouth. Harley ended the call and redialed the number.

"What happened?" Bruce asked seeing Harley's worried face.

"Ivy won't pick up. She usually does." Harley said hanging up the phone.

"Maybe she's sleeping. It is 8:12 in the morning." he said. Harley smiled and walked into the dining area with him.

"I see you helped Alfred out with the table." he said pulling her chair out for her. Harley nodded and thanked him.

"Yeah, I kinda felt bad for the guy. I know he's strong and everything, but it didn't hurt to help him." she responded.

Bruce smiled. He really loved how Harley was changing. He believed this was the REAL Harleen Quinzel.

Harley got dressed up for her day off with Bruce. He was taking her to the carnival, which made Harley squeal in delight since she hadn't been there for years. And Bruce hadn't either. She looked at her cell phone and decided to leave it home since she thought Ivy wouldn't call.

She kept her hair in a ponytail and sported a regular pink T-Shirt and a jeans skirt. She also stepped into a pair of black ballet flats. Bruce had Alfred run out quickly and buy Harley a couple of clothes. She didn't even know how he knew her size since everything fit perfectly.

Harley looked back at her cell phone and exited her room closing the door behind it. Just as she left the room, her phone began to vibrate on her bed.

A blue lettering popped up: 1 MISSED CALL FROM IVY.

VOICEMAIL RECEIVED.

The day had gone by so perfectly for Harley and Bruce. They went for a walk in the park first, and then went to a little cafe to get some food. Now, they were at the Gotham City Carnival.

Harley couldn't remember the last time she was happy like this. Other than Ivy, Harley hadn't really had any other friend. But now, she had Bruce, and Diana at the office was pretty nice too.

"Open up!" Harley said trying to get Bruce to eat another piece of her blue cotton candy. Bruce wore a cap and sunglasses to disguise himself. Bruce turned his head away laughing. "No Harley, I don't want anymore."

Harley put a hand on her hip and pouted like a child. Yep, she definitely had some of Harley Quinn in her still. Not the bad part, the funny part.

"Don't give me that look." Brice said smiling down at

her.

"Then eat this piece, I promise it'll be the last one." Harley said putting her hands in a Saint-like way. Bruce sighed and tried to get the piece from her, only to have her keeping it away from him.

"Uh, Uh, Uh!" she teased putting the piece in her mouth with half sticking out. She held her head up so Bruce could take the piece from her mouth. Bruce chuckled and leaned down and kissed Harley. And also taking the piece from her mouth. Harley laughed and wrapped her arm around Bruce's.

They heard a child scream and turned to see a little boy crying into his mother's skirt and pointing at a clown who was holding balloons with a smile plastered on his face.

"I'd be scared too." Harley said. "I don't like clowns anymore."

Bruce nodded and slipped an arm around Harley's shoulders. "Don't worry, me either." he said. Harley gave her cotton candy to a little girl who was walking by with her mom and wrapped her arms around Bruce.

Veronica looked at the hideout and sneered. She couldn't believe he would hide out in a dump like this. It was an old lake house that reeked of garbage.

"So, you need me to be your little sidekick?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

She sneered at the goons who were giving her wolf-like looks. 'Disgusting monkeys.' she thought. The Joker twirled his hat.

"Oh no, you are FAR more important than a sidekick my dear. You're definitely more important than these bozos." he said gesturing to his goons.

Veronica snorted. "You got that right." she said flipping her light brown hair.

"Alright, now what?" she asked.

"Now? Now we look for a costume or disguise for you." Joker said. Veronica cocked an eyebrow. "And WHERE exactly are we going to find one?" she asked.

Joker snapped his white-gloved fingers and a goon quickly brought out a big box. Joker took out his knife and cut opened the taped box. He opened it and grinned in satisfactory.

"Ahhh, here we go." he said pulling out a costume.

It was a long-sleeved shirt sewed together with a short puffy skirt. It had green buttons running down the top until it reached the waist part. The top shoulder part was extremely puffy, like something a clown would wear. It came with stripped leggings. The colors of the outfit...purple and green. Joker colors. The Joker grinned and looked up at Veronica. She looked at the outfit and out a finger under her chin.

"What do you think?" Joker asked.

"I like." Veronica said taking the outfit from the joker. The Joker went inside the box and took out white, black, green, and purple paint. Veronica looked at the paint and understood.

"So, one question, where do we first strike?" she asked. The Joker laughed. "Ooh, getting excited aren't we. Don't worry my dear, we're going to pay a little plant friend a visit."

"Pick up! Pick up Harls!" Ivy said getting frustrated. Ivy grunted angrily and threw the phone on the couch. "Why doesn't she pick up?" ivy asked herself running her hand through her red hair.

She sat down on a chair in the living room. Ivy started to think the worst now. 'What if Bruce hurt her? What if he raped her? No! No, he wouldn't do that. I've seen him. I met him; he's too sweet of a guy to do that. Maybe she stayed overnight. Yeah, maybe.' Ivy heard a noise and looked around. She quickly ignored it and walked into her room closing the door.

"She could've called." ivy said playing with her perfumes and mixed plant concoctions that were sitting on her dresser. The noise happened again, and ivy looked around again.

"What the hell is that sound?" she asked herself looking out her bedroom window. She pushed the green curtains out of her way and looked left and right. She then heard the front door open slowly and close. Ivy stood still at her window and listened.

When she heard heels walking on the floor. She sighed and walked out of her room.

"Harleen Frances Quinzel! You could've called you know-," Ivy stopped when she saw a woman sitting on her couch with legs crossed, who was definitely not Harley.

She had her hair in a ponytail. One part dyed purple and the other dyed green. She was wearing a green and purple outfit with purple heels on her feet. She was also wearing white gloves and was twirling a silver hand gun.

When she turned to ivy, poison Ivy gasped. The woman was wearing white paint on her whole face and her eye corners were colored black. She was wearing red lipstick and was wearing a wide grin on her face.

"Hello Poison Ivy, I don't think we've had the pleasure to meet." she said getting up.

"I'm Vonnie." She said. Ivy stared the woman down and slowly walked towards one of her house plants.

"Well, that's nice, but didn't your mother teach you it's not polite to break into a person's home?" she said quickly grabbing the plant and throwing it in front of Vonnie.

The clown woman gasped and tried kicking the plant, whose vines were wrapping around her legs. She shot at the plant with her gun and it writhed in pain and died quickly. Ivy screamed loudly and tackled the woman on the floor and knocking the gun out of her hand.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Ivy yelled.

Just then, ivy was thrown back against her wall by a pair of chubby hands. She quickly healed from the pain and stood up. There were three goons and the clown woman, who was rubbing her leg.

"Who sent you!" Ivy demanded. A crazy laughter was then heard. Coming into Ivy's view was none other than the Joker. Ivy crossed her arms and glared at the clown. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked to no one in particular.

The joker gave her his title grin and chuckled lightly.

"Green! It's so good to see you again!" he said.

"Can't say the same to you clown." Ivy retorted.

"Yes, well, I just came here to collect something that's mine." he said.

Ivy's eyes became wide a bit, but she hid her expression. "What are you talking about crazy?" she asked.

The joker gave a loud, booming fit of laughter. "Me? Crazy? HA!" he said. "Oh, you're not dumb, I know you're not! Where is she?"

Ivy looked at him with a fake confused look. "I don't know who you're talking about." she said.

"Harley Quinn you bitch! That's who!" Vonnie said.

Ivy turned to the woman with a hard glare. "What did you say to me you cake-faced whore?" Ivy asked smoothly smirking when Vonnie gave an opened-mouth expression.

"Now, now girls, play nice!" the Joker said. "Now Poison Oak, where is Harley?" he asked again.

"Are you deaf clown? I don't know!" Ivy said again.

The Joker 'tsked' and shook his head.

"Now Ivy, I know she came here. I know she has a job as a secretary for Bruce Wayne. And I know she thought she could escape me by dyeing her hair black! Which, might I add looks pretty good on the kid."

Just then a goon ran up to Ivy, just to get kicked in the stomach. But she got held down by the other goons.

"Get off me you monkeys! How dare you touch a woman like this?" she yelled.

"Oh, shut up with the sexist mumbo-jumbo!" Joker said laughing.

Ivy was about to say something, but was kicked in the stomach by Vonnie. She glared up at the female Joker.

"That's for calling me a cake-faced whore." Ivy glared up at the woman. Oh how she wanted to punch the lights out of that woman.

"I'm not telling you anything you bastard! You're not going to get her back ever again!" Ivy spat with what energy she had left in her.

The Joker grinned widely. "Oh, you will. And don't worry, this will hurt a lot." he said taking out his pocket knife. Ivy felt a searing pain in her abdomen and heard the Joker's menacing laughter before blacking out.

"And the time I hit you with the mannequin arm? You remember that? I want to apologize for that." Harley said.

"It's alright." Bruce said. They were sitting on the living room couch and just talking.

"And the time the Joker and I busted into your party." Harley said.

"It's fine, Harley." Bruce said. "Oh! And that time Poison Ivy and I out you under that hypnotic spell with her plant stuff, and when we made you spend all your money on us. I'm SO sorry for that!" Harley said.

"Harley, I said that it's alright!" Bruce said laughing.

Harley was apologizing to Bruce for all the bad things she did to him when she was bad. Harley smiled warmly. "Thanks." she said continuing her knitting.

Harley was bored so Alfred gave her some needles and yarn. Harley was almost done with what she was making, but Bruce couldn't figure out what she was making.

It was 5:34 and Harley loved Bruce's company, but she had to go home soon.

When Harley was done she held up what she created. It was a pair of booties that moms would make for their babies. Bruce smiled.

"Why did you make that? You don't have a baby. Do you?" he asked in a teasing voice. Harley laughed. "No, but it was the first thing that came up in my head to make." she smiled at her creation.

"I can save these, who knows? Maybe one day I'll have a baby." Harley said.

"Would you want a baby?" Bruce asked.

Harley nodded. "Would you?" Bruce smiled and nodded slowly.

"I never had the thought cross my mind, but sure. But I would be a bit frightened." he said.

Harley laughed. "Why?" she asked.

"Because there are people out there who would love to hurt me in any way. Especially if they got to me through my child or my wife." he said grimly. Harley looked at him with a concerned face. It was sad really. Who would want to harm Bruce Wayne? But he was right, there were people out there. Crazy people.

Just then, Harley remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot!" she said jumping off the couch and running into her room up the stairs. Harley quickly grabbed her phone on the bed and widened her eyes at what the screen said.

32 MISSED CALLS FROM IVY.

Harley quickly redialed the number and heard it ring, but no one picked up. By the time Bruce came upstairs to her room, Harley had called ten times and still no answer. She turned to Bruce with a worried look and tears forming in her eyes. Bruce walked over with concern on his face.

"She's not picking up Bruce! Something happened! I know ivy, she always picks up! If not on the first call then the second!" Harley said talking fast. Bruce held Harley's arms trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, we'll drive over there right now."

When they reached their destination, Harley was the first to jump out of the car with her house key in hand and ready to open the door. She shoved the lock in the door and turned it to the right. She threw the door open and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Bruce was right behind her and was astonished at the sight in front of him too. There were bullet holes in the furniture, and chairs knocked over. The TV was broken and glass was on the floor. Pictures were knocked over and the ones with Harley in it had a knife slash on her face. Harley looked around the house.

"Ivy! Red! Pamela Lillian Isley!" Harley called out.

When she heard a groan, Bruce and Harley ran to the room that they heard the noise. It was Harley's room. When they looked inside the room, they both gasped.

Ivy was on Harley's bed and had knife slice marks all over her body. Her clothes were soaked with her red blood and the sheets were dyed with it also. Harley ran over to her friend and completely broke down sobbing miserably. She held her friend's hand not too tightly.

"Ivy!" Harley said crying. Ivy opened her eyes. There was blood on the side of her mouth and bruises all over her face.

"Harls-Joker-Henchmen-You-No." Harley understood what ivy was trying to say and held her friend in her arms.

"You're such a good friend Ivy. Oh god, why?" Harley sobbed. "You should've let him come after me!"

Bruce came over and lifted ivy in his arms carefully. She needed serious medical attention. "Call an ambulance." he instructed Harley.

Harley ran to the house phone and after a second threw it against the wall causing it to smash into pieces. Bruce looked at Harley. He had never seen her angry before.

"He cut the damn line!" she yelled taking out her cell phone and dialing 911.

Ivy was in critical condition at Gotham City Hospital. She lost a terrible amount of blood, but would be fine. Harley and Bruce were in the waiting room. She was resting her head on Bruce's lap while he gently stroked her shoulder. Harley's eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. She sniffled and wiped a tear away.

"I knew-I knew something would happen. I knew I couldn't hide from him. He would find me. He knew where I was and tortured Ivy because of me. But she didn't tell him anything." Harley said staring at the ground.

"Harley, you can't blame yourself." Bruce said. Harley shot up quickly.

"Yes I can! It's my fault!" she stood up out of her seat. "If it wasn't for me, my best friend wouldn't be in critical condition! If it wasn't for ME she would be fine! If it wasn't for ME Ivy wouldn't have been beaten!"

Bruce grabbed Harley's shoulders. "You listen to me, it wasn't YOUR fault. It was the Jokers. HE is the cause of all this! He beat you, he beat your friend, and it's his entire fault. He knew what he was doing Harley. You had no idea what he was going to do. It's not you who is to be blamed, it's the Joker!" Bruce said sternly.

Harley began to sob again, so Bruce just held her tightly in his muscular arms protectively. He stroked her hair softly and whispered in her ear comforting words.

"It's alright Harley. It's alright." Harley just cried into Bruce's shoulder and let it all out. The door to the waiting room opened and Harley broke apart from Bruce to see the doctor.

"Is she alright? Is ivy okay?" Harley asked facing the doctor and wiping away her tears.

The doctor smiled. "She'll be alright, but she is going to need a lot of attention." Harley nodded. Bruce was messaging Harley's shoulders softly as she talked with the doctor.

"Can we see her now?" he asked. The doctor smiled and nodded. "Sure, but please make it quick, she needs rest." They both left the waiting room and slowly entered Ivy's hospital room.

They saw her on the bed watching the TV. She had bandages on her arms, legs, face, and neck. "Ivy, you okay?" Harley asked walking closer. Poison Ivy turned to see Harley and Bruce and she smiled lightly.

"Hey Harls, hi Brucie." ivy said. Bruce smiled.

"Hello Ivy." he responded.

"How do ya feel?" Harley asked.

Ivy shrugged. "I've been better." she said turning back to the TV. Harley looked at the TV and saw the garden channel on.

"Garden Channel? Really?" Harley snorted.

"Definitely, what do you think I watch when you're at work all day." ivy said smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday. It was so late that I decided to stay at Bruce's place." Harley explained.

Ivy cocked her eyebrow. "Oh, really now, Brucie you trying to steal my best friend away from me?" Ivy teased. Bruce chuckled.

"No, not steal." he said.

A nurse then quickly came into the room. "Sorry, but you guys have to leave now." she said smiling politely.

"Alright, we'll be out soon. I'm going to wait in the car. Bye Ivy." Bruce said waving goodbye.

After he left, Harley turned to ivy. "Harls, the Joker searched the whole house." Ivy said. Harley's eyes went wide.

"Oh no, did he find the costume?" Harley asked. Ivy smiled.

"No, I hid it away under the floorboard in the front hallway. I always do when you or I leave the house." Harley smiled and hugged her friend lightly, not wanting to cause more harm to her.

"You're the greatest Red!" Harley said.

"I know." ivy responded.

"But, where are we gonna live now? With the Joker and all." Harley said frowning.

Ivy sighed. "I don't know Harls, I don't know. Oh, and the clown has a new sidekick."

Harley's eyes shot up quickly. "Wait-wh-what?" she asked.

"He has a new sidekick, she dressed in his colors and her hair is dyed his colors too. She calls herself Vonnie. What the hell kind of name is that? A fucking retarded one I'll say." Ivy said glaring at the bed sheets.

Harley grunted. "So he already got someone eh?" she asked herself. 'He works fast.' she thought to herself.

Harley gave Ivy a hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye and joined Bruce in the parking lot where his car was.

A/N: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? GOOD? BAD? LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION! AND ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS, ANY AT ALL! I'LL TRY TO ANSWER THEM! R/R! XOXO LUV YA!


	20. Chapter 20

"She's strong, she'll get better." Bruce said to Harley as he drove back to Wayne Manor. After they left the hospital, they went back to the house and gathered up Harley and Ivy's things. Harley found her suitcase plus another two in a closet and packed their clothes in two and shoes in the other. When Bruce wasn't around, Harley went to the floorboard and lifted it up carefully revealing her Batwoman costume and eye mask. The Joker and his goons smashed and broke anything they could get their worthless hands on. But Harley kept pondering who the Joker's new sidekick was? A woman who dresses like him. Color and all. Another Harley Quinn no doubt. "I know." Harley said. "They destroyed everything." She sighed. "I'll pay for it. All of it." Bruce said. "No." Harley said strictly. "I don't want you to do that. I'll use my money." she said. Bruce stopped at a red light on a screeching halt. Harley looked at him with a surprised look. Bruce was looking forward and sighed. "Harley, I'm going to take care of it. I'll pay for everything, the care ivy needs and all of her and your things that they broke." he said. "So, you don't think I can take care of it myself." she said crossing her arms. Bruce looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Tell me the truth; you don't think I can take care of myself do you? Well I can! I'm not a lost little girl that needs guidance. I'm a woman, a woman who made mistakes and regrets them. I've learned from them Bruce. I know you want to be there for me, but I have to deal with some situations myself." Harley explained. Bruce put a hand on Harley's cheek. "I know you can Harley, I don't think of you like that. I just-I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. I don't want to see you get hurt. Or worse." he struggled on the last word Harley noticed. 'It probably brought back bad memories of his parent's death. He doesn't want to see anyone he loves get hurt.' she thought. Harley put her hand on his. "Bruce, you won't lose me if that's what you think." she said smiling. Before Bruce could speak, a car behind them blew its horn to go since the light turned green.

"So you'll be staying with me. Think you could handle it?" Bruce said as he brought in Harley's suitcase to her bedroom. She smiled. "Yeah, I think I can." she said. "So what time are we leaving for work tomorrow?" she asked going into her suitcase. "About 8:30." Bruce said. Harley nodded and gave Bruce a kiss goodnight. When he left, Harley sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair. She started to pick up the habit from Bruce. Everything was going so perfect, but the Joker just had to ruin everything. Harley knew he was going to pop up somehow. "How am I going to continue being Batwoman now?" she asked herself in a whisper. She had to find some way. She walked over to her window and looked up at the moon deep in thought. Then there was a knock at her door. "Come in." Harley called. Alfred put his head through the doorway. "Sorry to disturb you Madame, but Master Bruce said he will be going out for a little, he forgot to do something." he said. Harley was smiling and cheering on the inside. "Does he do this usually?" she asked. "Yes ma'am, he can be quite forgetful." Alfred said being careful to not give away Bruce's identity as Batman. Harley nodded. This was great! With Bruce gone, Harley could sneak out and do her duty as Batwoman. "Okay, but Alfred, one thing." Harley said in her sweetest voice. "Anything Ms. Harley." Alfred responded with a smile. "I get really tired because of work, so I always go to bed at 8 most of the time." Alfred put his hand up. "No need to worry, I won't disturb you unless it's really important. I'll tell Master Bruce this information when he gets home. Goodnight Ms. Harley." he said shutting her bedroom door. Harley ran over to her suitcase and pulled out her Batwoman costume. "Time for some action."

Batwoman pulled a little headphone in her right ear. "Police report to Jennifer's Jewels on 15th street, robbery is in process by two armed men. Police are informed to be cautious when around the perimeter. There may be more armed men around the building." The police radio said. Batwoman aimed her grappling hook towards a high building and took off into the night.

"Sir, I informed Ms. Harley that you will be back later. She's sleeping now." Alfred told Bruce through the screen in the Batmobile. "Thanks Alfred." Batman responded turning off the screen. He sped down the quiet, dark street and finally saw his destination up ahead. He parked his car in a dark alley and made his way towards a rooftop. He knew Batwoman would probably show up tonight.

Batwoman spotted a dark figure crouching down on top of a tall building. She smirked and quietly landed on top of the building. She made her way behind Batman with hands on her hips looking down at him.

"There are four gunmen surrounding the building." he said.

Batwoman sighed. "I was trying to surprise you." she said. Batman got up and looked down at her. "You're not that good." he said.

She cocked her eyebrow and kept her smirk. "We'll see about that." she said putting her hand on his face. "We work together." she said.

Batman remained emotionless and, with his grappling hook, flew down towards the gunmen.

Batwoman followed behind. Batman had kicked a gunman with his feet and disarmed the other gunman with his batarraang. Harley followed the same routine and kicked a gunman with her foot right in his face and spun around and kicked him again. She turned around and looked at Batman and the three unconscious goons.

"Wait, there's four, where's the last one?" she asked. A ray of gunshots were flared and Batman threw himself on top of Batwoman to guard and protect her. They both landed behind a dumpster and took cover.

"Come out you fuckin' bats!" he yelled firing even more gunshots.

Batman took out a little sphere. "Cover your mouth." he ordered to Batwoman, and she kindly obliged. He threw it towards the gunman and green smoke began hissing out of it.

The gunman began to cough and dropped his gun in the process. His coughing slowly deceased and he finally fell to the ground unconscious. Batman got up and helped Batwoman up off the ground.

"Come on." he said running to another side of the building.

"We have to hurry, the two men inside probably heard the gunshots." Batwoman said.

She quickly looked around and saw a large air vent that could lead into where the robbers were. She took out her grappling hook and launched it to the vent bars. When it was attached, she pulled her hardest and finally got the cover of the vent to come off. She smirked and turned to see a stoic Batman.

"Am I good now?" she asked.

"Impressive." he said in his unemotional voice.

Batwoman climbed up into the vent with batman following her behind. They finally reached another opening to the vent where Batwoman looked down and saw one robber taking jewels from the boxes and shoving them into his bag. But the other robber was nowhere in sight.

"How are we going to do this?" Batwoman whispered to Batman.

She heard him shuffling around in the pockets of his belt and handed something to her.

"It's a heat ray. Be careful." he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Batwoman aimed the ray at each side carefully and began to melt the screws holding the cover to the vent. When she finished, she carefully slid the vent to the side. It was a good thing they were on the floor. The two bat heroes quietly sneaked behind a counter just in time for the other robber to come back into the store.

"Let's hurry! I just found the others unconscious! The Bats are probably here!" he shouted getting a bit scared. The other robber nodded and quickly got more jewels. Batwoman turned to her left and saw the light switch. She smiled to herself and crawled towards it. Batman looked at her as she crawled and when he saw her looking back at him, she winked and put her finger to her lips.

Batwoman flicked off the light, and the whole place was filled with darkness.

"Oh shit!" one of them exclaimed. "Where's the exit?" the other shouted.

Just then, Batman quickly attacked the robber nearest to him. The other robber just began to shoot at random spots and backed away.

"You're not gonna get me Bats!" he said. Batwoman snuck up behind him. "Yes I am." she said calmly disarming the gunman with a kick to the gun.

She then punched the man out with all of her energy. The lights came back on and Batman walked over to her. "Good job." he said.

"You mean great job, because that was probably the hardest mission I've ever done with you." Batwoman said looking at the unconscious robbers.

"And they'll keep getting harder." he said.

Batwoman was about to say something until she noticed he was bleeding a little on his upper arm. She went over and ran her red gloved hand over the cut.

"You've been injured." she said.

"I'll live." Batman said in a grim-like voice.

Batwoman went inside one of her pockets in her red belt and took out a cloth. She tied it around his cut and smiled.

"There, that'll hold you until you get back to your home." Batman nodded and walked out the back door.

Batwoman followed him and saw him just in time for his grappling hook to make contact with another building. He turned to her. "Thank you." he said taking off into the dark sky. Batwoman stood there smiling to herself.

"You're welcome. Oh no, I've got to get home!" she said pointing her grappling hook in another direction and soared through the night.

Harley snuck back through her bedroom window at Wayne Manor quietly. She quickly stripped out of her costume and put it back in her suitcase. She put her black-raven hair back into a regular ponytail.

"She's sleeping Alfred?" Harley heard Bruce's voice ask as well as his footsteps. Her eyes widened and she jumped into bed and quickly covered herself with eyes closed pretending to be asleep. The door opened and Bruce saw a 'sleeping' Harley. He smiled warmly and kissed her on her cheek. "Goodnight Harley." he said.

Harley waited until Bruce left to give a cheeky smile. "Goodnight Bruce."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: 33 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORED MY STORY! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Harley quickly got dressed for work and headed downstairs with her briefcase. She was wearing a sky blue ruffle shirt and a black pencil skirt with black heels. But today, she decided to curl her hair and keep it out.

She walked into the dining room and saw Bruce being served his breakfast by Alfred. They both looked up and smiled.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Harley. Did you have a good night sleep?" Alfred asked.

Harley smiled and nodded. "Of course I did Alfred. It's always warm and cozy in this house." Harley responded setting her briefcase down on the floor next to her chair.

"I'm glad to hear that." Bruce said getting up and giving Harley a sweet kiss on the lips. Harley responded and deepened the kiss softly. When she pulled away she put her arms around Bruce's neck and tilted her head cutely.

"So, where did you go last night?" Harley asked.

"I forgot something at the office, I had to also talk to Lucius Fox, and he's the electrical and tech expert at Wayne Enterprises." Bruce said smoothly. Harley nodded. "Oh good, I was hoping that it wasn't another girl." she teased.

Bruce hugged Harley tighter. "Never." he said which made Harley kiss him again with a smile.

"So how many girlfriends have you had excluding me?" Harley asked as she was taking out his schedule in his office. Bruce chuckled nervously and Harley raised an eyebrow.

"How many?" she asked sitting down on his desk.

"I had quite a lot to be honest. But they weren't that serious." he answered truthfully.

Harley nodded slowly. "What about Selina?" she asked.

Bruce looked at his girlfriend. "We were in a serious relationship. A very serious one." he said.

Harley thought for a moment and asked a question that had been on her mind for quite some time.

"Did you sleep with her?" Harley asked.

She noticed Bruce stiffen a bit.

"It's alright Bruce; I'm your girlfriend you can tell me anything."

Bruce sighed. "Yes. We did." he said. "But that was just lust for her, I actually loved her." he said looking down at a couple of papers he was signing.

Harley smiled and put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up to meet hers. "Don't feel ashamed of that Bruce. That was in the past and this is the now. Remember like you've always been telling me, to forget the past and work on the here and now and to work towards the future. And you don't have to worry about me ever doing that because...because...I love you."

Harley couldn't believe she just said that! But, she meant it.

**She REALLY MEANT IT!**

This man in front of her cared for her, a care that can be called love. The love she's been searching for all this time. She just hoped he felt the same way.

It was silent for a moment or two, but Bruce got up and kissed Harley passionately. She guessed he felt the same way. When they broke apart, they gazed into each other's eyes smiling.

"I love you Harleen Quinzel." he said.

Harley couldn't help but smile. Those were the three words that a girl waited to hear.

Those three words that actually meant something.

Harley couldn't help but grin, and kiss Bruce again on the lips. "You have a meeting in ten minutes on the fifth floor." she said. Bruce smirked. "They can wait."

"The damn bitch wasn't there! No doubt, she's probably screwing around with Bruce! He's probably hiding her now! What the hell are we going to do now Joker?" Veronica screamed at the madman.

Joker shook his head with a grin on his lips. "Don't worry sweets, we'll get them. In the meantime, let's have some fun tonight." he said.

Veronica scowled at him. "Don't call me sweets, and what kind of fun?" she asked eyeing the clown carefully.

"Well, we're kind of low on cash, how about a robbery at Gotham's most famous bank?" he suggested.

Veronica put a finger under her chin and tapped it a couple of times as if she was thinking hard about something.

"Why not?" she said smiling. "I guess it would be kind of fun. But let's not get off track now." she said.

"Oh don't worry my dear, we'll never forget our goals." he said chuckling evilly.

Veronica just rolled her eyes. "Oh dear god."

"Let's go out tonight." Harley suggested as she walked towards the limo in Bruce's arm.

He smiled down at her. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.

Harley put her finger to her lips. Bruce thought that it was cute how she acted like a kid sometimes.

"Well, how about movie?" she asked looking up at his handsome face.

"Sure, which movie?" he asked.

"There was that new scary movie called Unknown Number. We can see that." she said.

"Scary movie? You won't be scared?" he asked smirking.

Harley blew a raspberry and scoffed.

"Me? Oh please, I've seen scarier things. *Cough* Joker *Cough*." she said coughing between.

Bruce laughed which made Harley smile. Oh god how she adored his laughter.

"Alright Harley, we can go see that." he said opening the door for her.

"So, what do you think?" Harley asked twirling in her red dress with a jacket over it.

"Looks great Harls." Ivy said.

Harley told Bruce that she would meet up with him inside the theater because she wanted to stop by the hospital to see Ivy.

"I am really happy for you." Harley smiled.

"Thanks. And don't worry, as soon as you get out, we'll go house hunting for you 'kay?" Harley said hugging her friend.

"Definitely. Now go! Go! Don't keep your man waiting." Ivy said pushing Harley off with her arm. Harley blew a kiss towards Ivy and left the hospital.

Harley entered the movie theater and looked around for Bruce. She saw a tall man leaning against the wall eating some popcorn and wearing a cap and sunglasses. Harley giggled and walked over behind the man.

"Bruce Wayne!" she said with a gasp in a whisper.

Bruce jumped a bit and turned around. He relaxed when he saw it was Harley and put an arm around her.

"That wasn't very funny you know." he said. Harley laughed.

"No your right, it was hilarious! Let's go quickly!" she said tugging him towards the theater. They both went inside the theater and found seats in the back.

"That was crazy; you'd think she would sense that the killer is behind her. I mean, she turns her head and she can't even see him out of the corner of her eye? That's great." Harley said as her Bruce walked out of the movie theater hand in hand.

Bruce laughed. "Yeah, it's always the blondes that die first." he teased.

"Hey!" Harley said putting a finger up. "When I was a blonde I was very smart. I wasn't a bubble headed blonde bimbo." she said sticking up for blondes. "And the couple that was doing it. Having you know what. They always die!" Harley said.

They walked for a while until they reached a corner store. Harley smiled and put her hand in her pocket. "I'll be back, stay here." she said going inside the store and left Bruce outside waiting.

Bruce looked around and saw that the night was calm in Gotham. It was a very good thing too, because he would get to spend more time with Harley then do Batman business. He smiled at that thought. Bruce had never felt such love for a woman before, except for Selina Kyle. But Harley, she was something special. She had that type of character about her. She acted like a child sometimes, which would make any person fall in love with her. How the Joker would let a woman like Harley go, Bruce couldn't comprehend at all. Bruce began to think about his other job as Batman. If their relationship was to get serious, how could he be able to keep a secret like that from her? But how would she react? Would she be scared? Would she be angry? 'Would she turn her back on him and go tell the Joker?' Bruce couldn't bear the thought. He was hoping that the thought would never come true or even come to his mind again. Even Alfred had told him that he's changed ever since he began dating Harley. And he had to admit, Alfred was right. With the whole Batman persona and his job at running the company, Bruce had become stoic and unemotional at times. But once Harley entered his life as Bruce Wayne, he felt happy. He hadn't felt true happiness in a very long time.

"I bought this for you." Bruce turned around to see Harley holding out an ice cream bar for him and one for her in the other.

"It has a chocolate coating on the outside and vanilla on the inside. Mine has dark chocolate in and out." she said.

Bruce took the ice cream bar and gave Harley a peck on the cheek as a thank you. Harley giggled and began to bite the chocolate coating off. They found a bench not too far away and decided to rest there. Bruce looked over to see that Harley had already finished devouring her ice cream bar.

"You're done already?" he asked in disbelief. Harley smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I love ice cream!" she said.

"Under two and a half minutes, that must be a world record or something." he joked.

Harley hit him on the shoulder. "That's not funny." she said.

"No you're right, it was hilarious." he said cocking his eyebrow. Harley pursed her lips together and squinted her eyes. "Touché." she said.

After a minute of joking around, Harley decided to bring up a serious subject. "Ivy told me that when the Joker invaded her house, he brought along a friend." Harley said licking some of Bruce's ice cream which he offered to her.

Bruce furrowed his eyes. "Who? Clayface? Killer Croc?" he asked naming some criminals.

"No, none of them. A woman who dresses exactly like him, except more...feminine. She wears white paint and black paint around her eyes. Like if the Joker was a woman, he would look exactly like her." Harley explained.

'Joker already recruited another person.' Bruce thought to himself.

"Looks like he twisted another person's mind." Bruce said.

"Looks like." Harley nodded. Bruce got up and took Harley's hand. "Come on, it's late. We should head home."

At that moment he finished, Harley let out a big yawn. "But I'm not tired." she said. Bruce grinned playfully. "Sure you are. Let's go." Harley obeyed and held onto Bruce's hand making him lead the way.

"Hello Lucinda, I'm back!" Harley said walking into the Gadgets and Gizmos store.

Lucinda looked up and smiled brightly. "Well, I haven't seen you around in a while." she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well you know work and all." Harley shrugged.

"Can I talk with you in the back for a moment?" Lucinda asked. Harley stopped and looked around. "Uh, okay." she said.

'What does she want?' she asked herself. When they reached the back, Lucinda shut the door and locked it.

"I know your secret." Lucinda said. Harley rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm dating the world's most famous billionaire Bruce Wayne." she said in a mocking voice.

"No." Lucinda said walking forward. "You're Batwoman!" she exclaimed.

There was a silence between them for a moment until Harley busted out in fits of laughter. Even though she was faking it.

"Me? Batwoman! HA!" she said.

She looked up and saw Lucinda glaring at her so she stopped with the laughter.

"It all makes sense. The grappling hook, the boomerangs to look like bataraangs. You're her!" Lucinda said.

Harley sighed and knew she was defeated.

"Okay, I'm Batwoman. But please don't tell anyone!" Harley begged.

If secret got out about her being Batwoman, all hell would break loose in Gotham City.

Lucinda smiled again. "No I won't! Never! I want to help." she said.

Harley looked at the woman with a confused look. "You want to help me?" she asked with uncertainty. Is she for real?

Lucinda nodded. "Yes! I'm a wiz at technology and different types if equipment, I can help make you weapons and update them too. I can even build you a car like Batman's!"

Harley looked at the woman with a blank stare. She WAS for real. Harley began to think deeply on this one. She did help me before and she looks like she can be trusted. Maybe another friend wouldn't be so bad. Harley looked up and smiled.

She held out her hand. "Welcome to the Batwoman team Lucinda." she said. Lucinda grinned and took her hand and shook it with excitement.

"So, we're clear right? If you spill anything about Harley being Batwoman-you die." Ivy said.

"Red!" Harley exclaimed.

Lucinda put her hand on her chest. "On my life." she swore.

Ivy smiled and nodded. "Good. Now we're all on the same page."

Harley had taken Lucinda to the hospital to introduce her to Ivy.

"So what type of gadgets do I need?" Harley asked.

Lucinda smiled. "Okay, so what does Batman have that you don't?" she asked. Harley thought for a moment.

"A car, which is what Harley doesn't have either." Harley responded in a dull voice.

"Shut up Harls! You have a fucking limo! That's more than enough!" Ivy said. Harley glared at her friend.

"That's Bruce's you weed." Harley taunted.

"A car! Yes! That's perfect. The Batwoman Mobile!" Lucinda said making hand gestures.

"Just like Batman's?" Harley asked.

"Just. Like. Batman's!" Lucinda declared. "But it'll take a month or two."

Ivy shook her head. "No problem." she said.

Harley scoffed. "Yes problem! Where would I hide it? I can't hide it in Bruce's car garage. C'mon!" Harley said.

"You can hide it in my secret garage." Lucinda suggested. Harley and ivy looked at the techno woman. "Secret garage?" they asked in unison.

Lucinda nodded. "Yeah, I live alone and had some spare time. So when I figured out you were Batwoman, I thought you would need a car. So under my real garage is a secret one that can hold your car on a platform. When I press a button, it reveals it. And I also made a tunnel that helps you exit through another tunnel away from my house. That tunnel would end up in another alleyway. I just haven't built the car yet because I though you wouldn't agree to me helping." Lucinda explained.

"Boy, you sure do have a lot of time on your hands. Don't you have a life?" Ivy mocked.

Harley hugged Lucinda. "She sure does Red!"

**A/N: OKAY, IF THERE'S A MOVIE OUT THERE CALLED UNKNOWN NUMBER, THEN I DIDN'T KNOW! I JUST MADE THE NAME UP! R/R! XOXO. WELL WELL, NOW LUCINDA KNOWS ABOUT HARLEY BEING BATWOMAN. NOW HARLEY'S GOT TWO PEOPLE ON HER BATWOMAN TEAM. NICE RIGHT? DO YOU THINK LUCINDA HAS SOME KIND OF RELATION TO LUCIUS FOX? TELL ME! AND YEAH, LUCINDA IS LIKE THAT KIND OF HAPPY-GO-LUCKY GIRL THAT WHEN PEOPLE INSULT HER, SHE DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP! LIKE IT? HATE IT?**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: hey guys and gals, it's 9:30 and I just wanted to give you all another chapter. Yes I know, this one is short and I should've made it longer. But this chapter is leading up to something that will BLOW your minds in the next chapter! No! I'm serious! Something huge is going to happen in the next chapter so keep checking your emails or whatever for my update. I'm feeling pretty down guys, with school and everything. Ya know, homework, tests, teachers, regents coming up…it's a nightmare. Sorry for bragging about my stressful school life guys, anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Lucinda led Harley into her basement and turned on the lights. "Okay, I know I said it would take a month or two, but I couldn't wait." Lucinda said flipping a switch up.

The ground in front of them opened up to rise up a black and red car. It looked exactly like Batman's, except a little shorter. Harley hugged Lucinda.

"It's perfect Lucy." Harley said.

"Lucy?" Lucinda asked.

"Well yeah, it's a nickname." Harley explained releasing her hug.

"I like it." Lucinda grinned.

She walked over to the car with Harley and the roof slid open. Harley's 'Ohh' made Lucinda laugh.

"See, it has a screen so I can contact you and it has all types of defense systems. It can even go on water and it can fly!" Lucinda said. Harley looked at Lucinda with a nervous look on her face.

"Heh, I'm gonna have to get used to that one." she said. Lucinda closed the car and led Harley over to a table that held all sorts if weapons.

"Okay, I made this explosive gel. You put it on a surface and after a few seconds...it explodes!" Lucinda said making dramatic gestures. Harley nodded. "I could tell by the name." she said smirking. Lucinda nodded and moved on to the next equipment.

"This is an X-ray vision binocular. You can see through walls and thick surfaces too." Lucinda explained. Harley nodded. "Alright, gotcha!" Harley said. After a good thirty minutes of being introduced to her new weapons, Harley thanked Lucinda and left.

"Alfred have you seen Harley anywhere?" Bruce asked worrying about his girlfriend. "She said that she would be back in an hour or so sir." Alfred responded. They were in the Batcave and Bruce was already suited up as Batman ready to go out and fight some crime.

"Bane broke out of Arkham again and he's on the loose. I have to go, but if she comes back tell her I forgot to do something." he said putting his cowl on his head.

"Of course sir." Alfred said as Bruce jumped into his Batmobile and sped off down a tunnel.

"Lucinda what is it? I just left." Harley said on her to driving in Ivy's pink car back to the Manor.

"Bane broke out if Arkham Asylum." Lucinda said through the phone speaker.

Harley groaned. "Alright, where is he?" she asked making an illegal U-Turn back to Lucinda's house.

"He's on a Cruise ship just causing trouble. What an asshole." Lucinda said.

Harley chuckled speeding down a street. "Open up the garage, I'm coming in."

A/N: YEAH IT'S SHORT, BUT I'LL UPDATE WITH A BETTER CHAPTER SOON!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Now, I promised you a great and exciting new chapter! Now here it is! Prepare to be shocked and stunned!

Batman walked up behind Gordon. "What is he trying to do?" he asked surprising Gordon.

"My god, I know it might be hard, but please have mercy on an old man's heart." Gordon said turning to Batman.

"It's a rich people cruise. He's trying to steal jewels, money, etc. We got everyone off the ship, but he's still in there. We were waiting for you to show up." he explained.

"I've got it." Batman said disappearing.

Batman hid behind a casino machine as Bane was in the same room thrashing open a slot machine.

"You started without me." a feminine voice said.

Batman turned to see Batwoman smiling up at him. He gave her his usual stoic look.

"You're late." he said. "The man is Bane. He gets his strength from-,"

"From the tubes connected to his head that give him a chemical that increases his muscles and strength." Batwoman said interrupting Batman with a smirk.

Batman just gave her his signature look.

"What are we waiting for? Let's g-," just then, the machine they were hiding behind was lift up by none other than Bane himself and thrown across the room.

"Ah, this is where you were hiding." Bane said in a deep Spanish accent. Batman pushed Batwoman out of the way before Bane brought his fist down. Batwoman landed on her bottom, but quickly moved behind another slot machine.

She saw Bane twist a button on his hand and she watched as he grew larger. Harley knew all about Bane and his power. All she had to do was cut those tubes connecting to his head and he would become weak. Batman quickly dodged Bane's big fist as it came crashing down. He threw a bataraang at Bane, but the monstrous man quickly caught it and bent the metal boomerang. Bane then grabbed Batman in a chokehold and lifted him off the ground.

Batwoman gasped as she saw Batman try to release Bane's tight grip.

'Do something Harley! He'll die!' her brain screamed.

Batwoman got up and quickly grabbed a knife off one of the tables. She then charged at Bane and jumped on his back. Bane, surprised by the attack, released Batman and threw himself around like a bull trying to throw Batwoman off.

Batman was thrown up against another machine, but quickly recovered. Batwoman quickly cut through the tubes, but Bane grabbed her with his bulky hands. Batwoman began to struggle and dropped the knife putting her hands to Bane's, which were around her neck. She was struggling to breathe because his grip was extremely tight.

"Bruja!" Bane yelled grabbing her feet in one hand and holding her neck in the other. He lifted her up in the air and yelled.

Batwoman heard Batman yell 'No!' before she went down and heard a loud crack.

Batwoman let out an excruciating, painful screech.

**Bane had just broken her back.**

Batwoman rolled on the floor and was crying in pain lying on her now broken back. She kept her eyes closed, but could hear Batman and Bane fighting it out.

After a minute, she heard a loud thud and heard someone come over to her. Whoever it was tried to move her and Batwoman screamed.

"Sorry." It was Batman. Batwoman just kept her eyes closed.

"What happened?" Gordon asked rushing to Batman's side while the other cops restrained Bane.

"Bane probably broke her back. I'm not sure if he actually did, but I'm taking her back with Me." he said.

Batman lifted Batwoman up bridal style, but the pain caused Batwoman to hiss. 'This is worse than when the Joker hit me with that plate.' Harley thought to herself. Batman walked out of the ship with Batwoman in his hands to his car. People stopped and watched as the Caped Crusader opened his car and carefully laid the Batwoman on the passenger seat. Batman then jumped in his car and sped off.

'This is bad. Very bad.' Harley thought as she laid her head against the black leather seat.

"It's going to be alright." Batman told her as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Hurt." Batwoman said. She couldn't speak too much due to the pain coursing through her body, especially around her back area.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm going to help you get better." he said. That was the last thing Batwoman heard before she blacked out.

The Batmobile sped into the Batcave and came to a sharp halt on a platform. Alfred stood right next to it awaiting his boss.

"Master Bruce, I should-," he was cut off as the car opened to reveal Batman and another person in the seat next to him.

"Batwoman?" Alfred asked in total confusion. Batman got out of the car and carefully lifted the female vigilante out of the seat. Alfred quickly removed some sheets from a hospital bed that was in the Batcave for whenever Batman needed attending to after a fight with a villain. Batman gently placed a pain-filled Batwoman on the bed.

"What happened to her?" Alfred asked.

"Bane happened. Bane was busy choking me and she jumped on his back. She managed to cut the tubes on Bane, but he threw me aside and grabbed her...he tried breaking her back." Batman said grimly.

"Good Lord!" Alfred gasped. "I would never think he would do that to a woman." Alfred added.

"A sick mind is capable of anything Alfred." Batman said.

"I'm going to have to do some work on her." he said pulling out all types of medical tools.

"I'll indeed help." Alfred said putting on operation gloves.

"Hehee, oh Baney boy! You never learn!" Joker laughed maniacally as he watched the TV screen.

The TV screen showed a now weak and skinny Bane being led away into an ambulance with two cops closing the door as they went in. Veronica yawned as the other goons counted their money that they robbed from a bank.

"Want some pretty lady?" one of goons asked waving some money in front of Veronica. She gave him a disgusted look.

"No thanks, I have enough anyway." she said. Veronica then walked over and stood between the Joker and the TV.

"Come on Jokes, I thought we were going to go ahead with our original plan." she said in an irritated tone.

"Patience, patience my dear!" Joker said grinning. "We'll get our prizes soon, I promise on my word! And I always keep a promise." he said raising up his white-gloved hand.

The clown girl glared at the clown prince and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, but it better be soon." she said walking away. "Oh, it will be." the Joker chuckled silently to himself.

Batwoman groaned a bit and stirred in the bed. She opened her eyes slowly only to see some darkness and hear some sort of animal noise. She looked more closely and saw little things flying around. Bats! She snapped her eyes open and looked around. She noticed she was in some sort of cave. It was moist and she could see some green moss on the walls of the cave. She looked next to her and could see some medical tools on a table not too far from the bed she was on. She tried to sit up, but was hit by a huge wave of pain in her back and layer back down. Batwoman looked down and removed the white sheets that were covering her body. She was in a hospital gown and she could feel that her abdomen was covered with type of hospital wrappings.

There was also done kind of brace around her back. A back-brace? Maybe. She quickly moved her hands to her eyes and sighed in relief that her black eyemask was still in check.

"I didn't take it off." a deep voice said.

Batwoman turned to the voice quickly and saw a tall, dark, figure blending in with the dark shadowed cave walls.

"I appreciate it." she responded.

"Do you remember anything?" Batman asked walking up to the bed. Batwoman sighed and tried to remember what had happened.

"Bane. He broke my back. Pain. I remember a lot of pain. That's it." she said.

"I took you back to my Batcave and fixed you up. Your back did break, only a fraction was damaged." he said checking a bag of clear liquid. The bag had a tube that was connected to a needle in Batwoman's arm.

"Thank God." Batwoman said fearing she would be paralyzed for the rest of her life.

"How long will it take for me to get better?" she asked.

Batman looked down at her with his strong blue eyes. Batwoman kept saying to herself that she'd seen then before. It kept bothering her that she couldn't remember.

"I'm not positive. It could be months or more." he said making Batwoman sigh and close her eyes. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"But I'll help you get better. No matter what." he said. Batwoman smiled.

"Thank you." she said. "So where is my costume? And, if you don't mind me asking, who changed me?" she asked.

"My butler is washing it. You may see him around some time. And he changed you. Don't worry, he wouldn't do anything bad trust me." Batman said.

This guy has a butler?' she thought to herself. 'Kinda makes sense.' Batman began to walk away.

"Get some rest." he said leaving the cave. When he was gone, Batwoman put a hand to her head.

"A couple of months or more? How am I gonna explain this to Bruce?"

Bruce took off his cowl and rested in his seat in the Study. He ran a hand through his black hair and deeply sighed.

"Master Bruce." Bruce looked up and saw Alfred walking up to him.

"Sorry Alf, it's been a long night. Harley's probably wondering where I am right?" he asked.

"That's what I came in here to tell you Sir. I haven't seen Ms. Harley all day." he said.

Bruce's head snapped up and his eyes widened. "What? Has she called?" Bruce asked getting up from his seat.

"No sir. Not one called at all. Last time I heard from her is when she left for work." Alfred said shaking his head.

"Last time I heard from her is when she said she had to visit Poison Ivy in the hospital after work." he put the cowl back on his head and slipped on his belt.

"I'll be back soon."

"How could I've let this happen?" Harley asked herself. "Damn it Bane! You asshole!" she swore.

"I see you're awake."

Batwoman turned to see a man in a suit with a mask on walking in with a tray of soup and orange juice. She snorted at his mask. It was a pig.

"I'm guessing you're the butler Batman told me about." she said laughing.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be taking care of you along with Batman." he said placing the tray down on a table next to her.

"I have some soup for you to eat and some vitamin C also. Come now, let's help you sit up." he went over and pressed a button on a remote and Batwomam was positioned in a sitting-up manner. Alfred then slid the table over to Batwoman and extended it. He then placed the food on top of the table.

"Bon appetite!" he declared. "Call me if you need anything by pressing this red button on the remote. You can call Batman by pressing this blue button. And If he doesn't answer, I certainly will." he said.

Batwoman smiled. "Thanks Mister?"

"P." he said.

"Mr. P. Got it." she said. "Um, Mr. P?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Batwoman." he answered.

"Can I have a phone?"

Batman returned to Manor with an unsuccessful mission. He couldn't find Harley anywhere. He had searched every building and every alley, but still no sign of her. He hoped the worst hadn't happened and the Joker had her, but every second she wasn't there it seemed like reality. He walked into the kitchen area and removed his cowl rubbing his neck.

"Where the hell are you Harley? Please don't let anything happen to you." he wished to himself.

Just then, the phone rang and Bruce picked it up not really caring who it was. "Hello?" he answered.

"Bruce." a feminine voice said on the other line. Bruce's eyes went wide and he gripped the phone tightly.

"Harley! Are you alright? What happened?" he demanded trying to sound calm but failing.

"I'm fine Bruce. I just-I had to go somewhere for a little while." she said her voice cracking.

"Where?" he asked.

"I can't tell you." she said. "Something popped up."

Bruce swallowed. He had to know what had happened to make the woman he loved leave.

"Harley, please tell me." he begged.

Harley was about to choke up at hearing the man she loved begging for her to tell him her whereabouts. But...she couldn't. "I can't. But Bruce, remember I'll be back soon. I'm not leaving for good. I have to go. I love you so much." she said hanging up.

"Wait!" Bruce said but hearing nothing but the line go dead.

He threw the phone against the wall and put his hands to his face. And at that moment, only one name flashed in his mind. "Joker."

A/N: In case you didn't know Bruja in English means witch. So yeah! What was your reaction? Let me know!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: alright guys, I want to let you know that time has passed since the fic began for Harley and Bruce. It has been almost a year for them. So right now, they're at our time. May. So it'll be easier for my readers to know what time period they are at.

"It's alright Harls, don't cry." Ivy said trying to calm down a crying Harley through the phone.

"I-I-I can't believe I did that to him." Harley sobbed.

"Harley, he knows you still love him. He'll wait." Ivy said trying to calm her best friend down. "Look, Bruce loves you, right?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah." Harley answered.

"Then he knows that the love is still alive. He's a great man Harls, that's hard to get. And he's faithful too, I can tell." she said. "That love between you and Bruce is strong and filled with a lot of love. Don't give up on it."

She could hear Harley sighing. "Thanks Red." she said. "I'll call you later sometime."

Ivy smiled. "Good. When you're better we'll go sneak some poisonous flowers in Bane's cell. Love you."

Harley chuckled on the other line. "Love ya, night." she said hanging up the phone.

Harley still couldn't believe the situation she was in. But the worst part was that she wouldn't see Bruce for many months. She hated being away from him. When Harley was around him, she felt protection like no one could hurt her at all. Her nightmares with the Joker even stopped. She yearned to be in his arms again. His strong hold around her body, keeping her safe from any harm. Harley looked at the table that held her red Batwoman belt.

"This is all ya fault." she said sneering towards the belt as if it was mocking her.

"Sir, if Ms. Harley said she would be back soon I believe that she will. I've had many months to know her, and I can tell she's a woman who would never go back on her word. And what you have with her is definitely love. As I have told you before Master Bruce, I have never seen you happy like this before." Alfred said to Bruce, who was downing his orange juice.

He slammed the glass on the table hard. "I'm going to find her, and I'm going to hurt the Joker badly Alfred. He's crossed me one too many times." Bruce said walking out the door and slamming it. Alfred sighed.

"Oh Ms. Harley, I do hope you're alright. And I pray that you come back home quickly."

"Mister Wayne, are you alright?" Lucius Fox asked his boss.

Bruce looked up from his papers and towards the people in his meeting room. "Yes, I'm fine." he said straightening up. "I think we should continue this meeting tomorrow." he said getting his papers together.

"But Mister Wayne we have to talk about the accounts!" a worker exclaimed getting out of his seat. Bruce stopped and glared at the man with his strong blue eyes, which made the man take a step back and sit down.

"Sorry sir." he said. Bruce then exited the meeting room with Lucius on his trail. He placed a hand on the rich man's shoulder.

"Bruce, is something wrong?" Lucius asked as he walked in the elevator with Bruce.

"It's Harley, she called and told me that she would be back soon. But I think the Joker's behind this." Bruce said grimly.

Lucius took his hand off Bruce's shoulder and went wide-eyed. "I'm so sorry Bruce." Lucius told his boss and friend. Bruce looked ahead of him and avoided eye contact with Lucius.

"I'm going to find him, and when I do...he'll regret it deeply." That was the last thing Bruce said before walking out of the elevator.

"Mr.P, you're the best cook ever." Batwoman said with a smile.

Alfred smiled and thanked her. "That's very kind of you Ms. Batwoman." he responded giving her a nod.

"So, do you think I'll be able to walk around soon?" she asked flipping through the pages of a magazine. It was difficult to read it since she was on her back.

"By next month you will." a deep voice said coming out of the shadows. Batwoman smiled as Batman walked up to her.

"You'll be walking around the Batcave. And my butler and I will be here to help." he said looking at the tray of food on her side table. He saw a plate that had some pasta on it and an empty bottle of ginger ale.

"Had a good dinner I see." he said. Batwoman nodded.

"Yes, it was great thank you. But...I feel a bit...helpless." she said in full honesty.

"You are." Batman answered. Batwoman raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, thanks so much." she said sarcastically.

"There will a walker available for you when you begin to walk a little." he said pointing to the walker that was closed up and leaning against a table.

"I'll be on my computer. Call me if you need anything." he said walking up to the very large screen he called a computer and began typing.

Harley had never seen the Batcave, but now that she did...it was absolutely speechless. It was a cave alright, but it provided all the things the caped detective needed for his missions. She turned her head slightly and could see Batman on his computer looking up something.

"What are you looking up?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Stuff." he said.

Batwoman rolled her eyes. "What kind of stuff?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Batman smirked. "Criminal stuff." he responded.

Batwoman sighed. This is getting nowhere. She decided to tease him.

"Why are you so stubborn all the time?" she asked in a loud tone trying to make the stoic Batman talk. It worked because he turned around in his leather chair facing her.

"I'm not stubborn." he said simply. Batwoman scoffed. "Oh please, you won't even barely talk to me. I know you're a crime fighter, but can't you lighten up a little?" she asked. He put his hands together and leaned against his chair.

"It's impossible to lighten up in a crime-filled city like this, and especially when you have psychopaths running around causing mayhem." he said in a smooth tone.

"That may be true, but can't you have some hope?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"You need a woman in your life." she said.

"I had many women in my life, but they always end up leaving. And besides, I can't because if my enemies found out they would stop at nothing to get to me through her." he said.

Batwoman pursed her lips tightly. "That's sad." she said.

"Yes." Batman stated. "It is."

Batwoman thought for a moment. "What about that cat lady?" she asked pretending not to know a lot about Catwoman. Harley had known from sources that Cats and Bats had a little fling.

"Catwoman." he corrected her. "She's a flirt, never serious about anything. She has helped me on few occasions, but always turns back to crime. She tells me she loves the thrill of It." he said.

Batwoman took time to let his words sink in. "Have you had any feeling for her or any other woman?" she asked. "I don't have time for that." he said turning his seat back around to continue typing on the computer.

Batwoman sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Batman." she said falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

He looked behind him and examined the sleeping form of the woman. He then turned back to his work and muttered a short goodnight.


	25. Chapter 25

"I think you're ready to use the walker." Batman said as he unfolded the walker and placed it in front of Batwoman's bed. She turned her head to the right and looked up at Batman.

"Do **you** think you're ready?" he asked.

Batwoman nodded. "I have to be ready." she responded.

Batman nodded and put his strong arms around Batwoman lifting her up in a sitting position. He would stop whenever Batwoman hissed in pain or flinched. He then removed the back brace and placed it on the bed.

"Okay, now for the standing up part, this might be hard." Batman said. He tightened his grip around Batwoman softly as she held on to his shoulders tightly. When he lifted her up off the bed, she lost her balance and fell forward in his arms, but Batman held onto her safely. She blushed at the close contact, but brushed it off quickly. 'Stop blushing Harley! You've got Bruce!' she scolded herself in thought. Her legs felt weak and useless.

"Try to put all your strength in your legs." Batman said pulling the walker closer to them. Batwoman did as she was told and quickly put one of her hands on the walker. Batman helped her put the other on the walker as well. Batwoman smiled and leaned on the walker for support.

"I did it." she said tightening her grip on the handles of the walker.

"Good." Batman said. "Now, let's try walking to the other side of the cave."

Batwoman's smile dropped and she looked at the other side of the cave and back at Batman. "Seriously?" she asked lauding nervously.

Batman nodded. "It's practice." he stated. "I'll be behind you all the way."

Batwoman gave a small smile and looked at her destination and began to push forward. She stopped a few times to regain energy, but continued anyhow. When she reached the other side of the cave, she touched the moist, black wall and gave a big smile towards Batman. Batwoman thought she was seeing things when she saw a small tug at the side of the Dark Knight's face.

"Is that a smile I see?" she teased.

Batman removed the small tug and looked at the Batwoman with his famous stoic face.

"Let's get you back to the bed." he said ignoring her teasing statement. When they reached the bed, Batwoman decided to make conversation with the Caped Crusader.

"You know, you didn't have to do this for Me." she said.

"You're my partner." he said.

Batwoman raised an eyebrow. "So, **now** you think I'm **your** partner?" she asked. Batman didn't respond to her question and just folded back the walker.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked. Batwoman pondered for a moment and answered.

"How about a radio? So I can listen to the news." she suggested. Batman walked over to a small cabinet and took out a small handheld radio. He handed it to Batwoman, who began to tune the radio to the Gotham news station. Batman walked over to his computer and continued his work. Batwoman found the station she wanted and listened to the reporter.

"This is Charlene Nieves for Gotham News, reporting that the criminal Clayface has broken into a museum trying to steal artifacts that are of priceless value. Police are awaiting the arrival of the Batman to help them. Police Commissioner Gordon has stated that the heroine Batwoman will be out for a period of time due to the fact that Bane has broken her back. Bane is now back in Arkham Asylum after he received medical attention from Gotham Hospital."

Batwoman turned off radio and saw Batman get in his car. "Who's going to help you?" she asked in a loud voice. "Batgirl." he said as his roof closed. She watched as his car drove off into a tunnel and sighed hoping that Batman would be alright.

Batwoman awoke from her sleep to hear someone sitting down. She opened her sleepy eyes slowly to see Batman sitting down and trying to stitch his wound. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Batman. Come over here, I can help." she said. Batman ignored her and continued stitching his wound. Batwoman got angry and glared at the stubborn bat. "Come here." she said strictly in a commanding voice.

Batman stopped stitching and looked up at her. He sighed and walked over to her bed, sitting down and handing her the needle. Batwoman began to stitch the wound as gently as she could.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"How do you think?" he asked sarcastically. Batwoman rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're not dead." she said smirking.

"He's smart, but too persistent in attacking me. He thought he could fool me by forming into a statue. But I noticed a bit of his clay on the statue he formed into and knew it was him and took him down." Batman explained.

Batwoman smiled. "Very clever Batman." She said.

She finished stitching him and ripped off the piece of thread. "Thank you." he said getting up.

"You're welcome." Batwoman responded. She lay back down and pulled the covers up. Harley missed him so much. Him being Bruce. It had already been two months since she had called him. 'He probably thinks I left him.' she thought bitterly. 'He has a right to be angry.' She felt a hot tear escape her eye and wiped it quickly removing her mask and placing it back on her eyes.

"Alright I've had enough Joker!" yelled Veronica, who was rubbing off her white face paint.

"You said we would get to them and it's been months since we've made our agreement!" Joker smiled at the woman and shook his head.

"Damn you women are quick about everything." he laughed.

Veronica glared daggers at the man and growled.

"Alright! Stop growling like the hyenas! We'll strike tomorrow, at night." he said.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Veronica said putting her hands on her hips, which resulted in whistles from a goon.

"Where?" she asked ignoring the stupid goon.

"Wayne Manor of course!" Joker answers with hand gestures.

Veronica froze and stared at the clown prince. "Wait-what? Why?" she asked.

Veronica didn't like the idea of the Joker invading Bruce's home like how he did at the party. And she especially didn't want Bruce to get hurt.

"**Because!** Harley might be there! She obviously can't stay with Poison Oak unless she wants to be hunted down. So who better to stay with than her beloved lover?"

Veronica's face turned to disgust. "DON'T even say that! How filthy." she said.

"Well?" Joker asked putting his hands together. Veronica frowned and sighed.

"Alright, fine. Let's do it. The sooner I get my man the better." she said.

The Joker chuckled. "And the sooner I get **my** Harlequin the better for **me**."

A/N: Oh, isn't Veronica just lovely? (Rolling eyes) Yes, she is slowly developing into a sociopath, oh isn't she a gust of fresh wind!


	26. Chapter 26

"Tell Rodgers that I want those papers in by the morning. I don't care! Just get them to me by the morning!" Bruce Wayne yelled into the phone and then slamming it down on the hook. He sat down on the couch and ran a hand over his face. The Wayne Company was really frustrating him, but that wasn't what made him restless.

Alfred came over and gave him a cup of tea, which Bruce took happily.

"Here, this is an old family remedy to relieve headaches sir." Alfred said. Bruce drank the whole tea in one gulp and handed it back to Alfred. The butler took the teacup and looked into the empty piece of fine china.

"Perhaps more would come to use?" he asked.

Bruce shook his head and glared at the wooden floor.

"I believe this is more about Ms. Harley than Wayne Enterprises." Alfred said.

Bruce got up with his hands in his pockets and paced the wooden floor of his house. "I just don't understand it Alfred. If she knew she was in danger, why couldn't she tell me? I'm her boyfriend and I would do anything to protect her. Anything! And yet, she leaves. Just like that. Maybe it's true what they say, Bruce Wayne just plays around. He'll never find real love." he said in a sad, grim tone. Alfred gave his master a sad and shocked look.

"Master Bruce, maybe she didn't want to leave. If I know Ms. Harley by now, I know that she truly does love you and wouldn't dare to leave your side unless something was to cause harm to you. And please forget about what the press say sir. It's all gossip and they don't know the truth about anything." Alfred tried to explain. He knew that Harley loved Bruce very much and would never do anything to hurt him. In the beginning, sure he was hesitant because it was formally Harley Quinn a.k.a girlfriend of the Joker. He wasn't so sure it was a good idea, but overtime he saw how much the woman was changing and becoming a better person. Harleen Frances Quinzel was bright, bubbly, and beautiful person inside and out.

Bruce nodded. "She told me that on the phone. That she loves me." he said.

"Then you shouldn't forget her words." Alfred said.

Just then, a loud pop of explosion was heard and Bruce rushed towards the window and looked out. In the sky were green and purple fireworks. Why the hell are there fireworks above Wayne Manor. Just then the large front gates to the manor were blasted open with an explosion.

"My word!" Alfred gasped. Walking out of the smoke was someone who Bruce and especially Batman knew too well.

The Joker.

Bruce growled and shut the drapes running towards the old grandfather clock.

"Alfred, go call the cops quickly!" Bruce instructed going inside the tunnel that led to the Batcave and closing the opening.

Alfred went to a room upstairs, shut the door and called the Gotham Police. Who probably wouldn't make it in time.

Batwoman woke up to the sound of an explosion going off. She sat up slowly and looked around. The explosion seemed to awaken the bats, which began to fly crazily around the Batcave until leaving another way. She then felt a hand over her eyes. Thinking the person was trying to remove her eyemask, she began to struggle.

"It's me." a deep voice said.

Batwoman calmed down and got angry.

"What the frick are you trying to do?" she exclaimed.

Bruce rolled up Batwoman's hospital sleeve. "The place is under attack. I need to get you to safety. I'm going to give you a sedative." he said inserting the needle into her arm. The drug quickly took affect and knocked Batwoman out.

Bruce quickly picked up her unconscious body and went through the grandfather clock to a room upstairs in the manner. It was a panic room. It was very small and could only fit about two or three people. Alfred helped Bruce get Batwoman inside the room while Bruce shut the door and bolted it up. The door was hidden behind wall paint, so the opening would probably look like a wall.

"He's finally here" Bruce said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Master Bruce, where are you going?" Alfred asked wondering what Bruce was going to go, and where he was going.

"I'm going to pay the Joker a visit." he said exiting the room. Alfred looked at Batwoman and sighed. "What the bloody hell is he thinking?"

"Great place! Great place!" Joker laughed. "Oh Brucie boy! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Bruce stood behind a wall that was next to the staircase and clenched his fist. 'He must have Harley.' he thought angrily.

Bruce finally emerged and stood at the top of the staircase. "I'm here Joker. What do you want?" he said bravely.

Joker, Vonnie, and the goons all looked up at the billionaire. Vonnie sucked in a quick breath while the Joker put on a large grin.

"HELLO Mr. Wayne! Such an honor to be in your presence once more!" Joker said while bowing. Bruce made his way down the stairs and kept his blue eyes fixed on the psychotic man in front of him with a stoic glare.

"Let me tell you something Brucie, your security system was top notch! Very hard to get through I can tell you that!" Joker said as though this was a friendly visit.

"What do you want?" Bruce commanded.

Joker crossed his arms and frowned. "Now, is that a way to treat a guest?" he said shaking his head.

"People these days! You can never be nice to them!" he exclaimed. Joker found a seat and sat down crossing his legs. "Well, let's just cut to the chase shall we? You have something that's mine. And I want it." He said sinisterly.

Bruce crossed his arms. "And what is it that I have?" he asked knowing just what the Joker was talking about.

"Why, my little Harlequin that's who! Where's dear Harley?" Joker asked looking around.

"She's not here." Bruce answered. The Joker frowned and looked towards the tall man.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"Harley isn't here." Bruce repeated.

Vonnie made a face. "Are you hiding her?" she asked.

Bruce turned towards the Joker-like women with his unemotioned face. "I just said that she's not here." he said looking at the woman's attire. An exact copycat of the Joker. Disgusting.

"Then where the** fuck** is she!" Vonnie yelled.

"Vonnie, Vonnie, calm down sweetheart." Joker chuckled. "Let's let Brucie Boy answer the question." he turned his attention back to Bruce.

"Now Mr. Wayne, where exactly is Harley if she's not here with you?" Joker asked tilting his head with the grin still plastered on his pale white face.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. The last time I heard from her is when she called and said she had to go somewhere for a couple of months or longer. Last thing she said was that she loves me." Bruce smirked at Joker's half frown. "I actually thought you had kidnapped her." Bruce finished.

The Joker let out a loud laugh. "Now that's a hoot! Harley loving you. Everyone knows the only one she'll ever have heart for is me. Sure we fight, but in the end she always crawls back to my feet. Literally."

Bruce scowled. "So if you don't have her, then someone else must!" he continued laughing. The Joker got up and walked towards the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Brucie old pal, but since you don't have my Harley-girl I'll leave." he said opening the door. He then grinned and shut the door sharply. "Hehe, but not before we leave you a little message."

Batwoman began to open her eyes slowly and noticed she was in a white colored room. The next thing she noticed was that she was leaning against a wall on the floor. She shifted her eyes to someone in the other corner of the room. It was a man dressed in a black, butler attire and the man looked middle-aged. Batwoman saw that he was sitting on a chair silently looking at the door in front of them. Her vision wasn't that well, but she could make out some features. The last thing she remembered was Batman telling her that someone was there and then giving her a sedative in her arm which resulted in knocking her out.

'How long was I out for?' she thought to herself.

She heard footsteps coming and closed her eyes pretending to be sleeping. The door opened and Bruce walked in with a black eye.

"My lord, what did they do to you?" Alfred asked getting up and looking at the wound.

Batwoman thought the butler's voice sounded so familiar, but couldn't make out who it was.

"They came in, trashed the place, and left me with a black eye." Bruce said. "Did she wake up yet?" he asked looking at a 'sleeping' Batwoman.

"No sir, she hasn't." Alfred answered looking at the heroine.

"I'll bring up a wheelchair so we can carry her back to the Batcave." he said leaving the room.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce replied closing the door.

**'ALFRED?'** Batwoman's mind yelled.

She heard the man sit down and peeked to see his back facing her. Her eyes opened widely and her mouth dropped open. She knows that back. She knows that hair. That voice...how could she forget that sweet, deep voice? All she could do was stare at the man who ran a hand through his dark, black hair. No...No...**NOO!** It can't be...Bruce...**HER Bruce**...is...**Batman**. Harley wanted to cry tears of joy and just jump into his arms. But another side of her was shocked. Billionaire Bruce Wayne was Batman?** THE** Batman? All this time as Harley Quinn, she had been fighting Bruce Wayne. And as Batwoman, she had been fighting alongside Bruce Wayne. She was angry he didn't tell her, but she was also guilty because she didn't tell him that she was Batwoman. Harley couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care that he was Batman. She wants to be with Bruce, not Batman. She just wanted to be with him again. She had been through so must pain and just wanted to be healed again. She wanted to be held in his strong, toned, comforting arms again.

Batwoman had silent tears falling down her face.

"B-Bruce." she said sniffling.

Bruce's head shot up and turned around. 'Oh no.' he thought.

"You're-you're Batman." Batwoman said crying.

"Yes." Bruce sighed. "I'm Batman. But you cannot tell anyone." he said strictly.

It was then he noticed Batwoman was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked confused. Most people would've loved to figure out his identity.

Batwoman sat up and wiped her nose.

"Because-because I missed you so much." she sobbed.

Bruce was still confused.

He then walked over and knelt down in front of the Batwoman.

"You know my secret, now can I know yours?" he asked.

Batwoman nodded. "Of course. You deserve to." she said.

They looked each other straight in the eyes as Bruce's hands made contact with her black eyemask.

She closed her eyes as he pulled it off.

**"Harley..."**

A/N: OHHH! CLIFF-HANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Alright, here we go! The one you all have been waiting for!

Harley threw herself forward into Bruce and grabbed him in a tight hug. She ignored the fact that her legs wouldn't work, she didn't care. Right now, she didn't give a damn. She held on to Bruce as if she would die if she didn't.

"I'm SO sorry Bruce! I wanted to tell ya. I really, really did! I couldn't stand being away from ya. I didn't know you were Batman. I never wanted to hurt ya ever! Please forgive me Bruce, please! Oh god!" Harley sobbed into his shoulder.

Bruce was in deep shock. He had been taking care of his own girlfriend the whole time and didn't even know. Harley was Batwoman. So the Joker didn't have her...he did. Bruce couldn't believe it. But now, here she was holding him tightly.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Harley and hugged her tightly.

He then got up and spun her around. "Harley." he sighed. He put his face into her black hair and breathed in her beautiful scent.

"I've missed you so much Harley." he said sitting on the floor with Harley sitting across his lap and leaning against him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"The-the same reason you didn't tell me you were Batman." she answered.

She still couldn't believe that when she fought Batman, she was fighting Bruce Wayne. "Can you forgive me?" she asked.

Bruce smiled and wiped a tear that was on Harley's cheek away with his thumb. He then kissed Harley on the lips passionately. Harley put a hand on Bruce's face and deepened the kiss.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that." he said.

Harley smiled. "Oh, me too." she sighed resting on Bruce's shoulder.

They talked about their different encounters with each other until Alfred cleared his throat. They both turned to see a smiling Alfred in the doorway.

"I take it you won't be needing the wheelchair anymore." he said.

Bruce smiled and lifted Harley up bridal-style. "I think I'll be carrying her around from now on." Bruce said.

"So, that time when I threw a Joker grenade at Batman, it was you." Harley asked.

Bruce nodded. "Yes, and when the Joker was about to reveal your identity at the charity event, it was you." Bruce said.

Harley giggled. "Yep." she said.

They were back in Harley's bedroom since she didn't have to stay in the Batcave anymore. Harley was extra happy about that since she said that the bats would keep her up at night. They were on Harley's bed talking about different things, but mostly about their secret identities.

"So, I guess things can be easier between us." Harley said. "We won't have to keep anymore secrets from each other anymore."

Bruce nodded and kissed Harley's hand lovingly. "I hope so." he said.

Harley looked at Bruce and frowned. "Who in the fricken hell gave you that?" she asked angrily pointing to his black eye.

"While you were out, the Joker paid me a visit looking for you. But, I didn't let him search the place. I told him that you weren't here. And before he left, one of his goons gave me this. I would've fought back, but I wanted them out as fast as possible." he explained.

Harley rubbed his black eye and was surprised that Bruce didn't flinch from her touch. "Did ya call the cops?" she asked.

Bruce nodded. "Yes, but after the Joker left I told Alf to call them back and tell them it was alright. He didn't do any other harm, well, except to me." he responded with small smirk.

Harley kissed his bruised eye and smiled. "You're such a good guy Bruce." she said. After a while, Bruce helped to put Harley to bed and Alfred rested the walker next to Harley's side table. He smiled and bid her a goodnight's rest.

"So she wasn't there!" Vonnie yelled throwing her silver gun against the wall of their hideout. She turned around with hands on her hips facing the Joker.

"What now?" she asked ignoring the goons who were giving her wolf-whistles.

Joker sat down and chuckled shaking his head. "Veronica baby, if she wasn't there now she'll definitely be there later. If I know Harley, she always comes running back. We'll just sit and wait until she does so." he explained with a grin.

Veronica scowled. "Fine, so we'll attack later. And what the hell did I say about injuring my Bruce! I said to NOT harm him, and what do you do? You let a goon punch him in the face!" Vonnie screamed.

"Well we had to leave a reminder for him." Joker explained."To make sure when Harley goes back to him, he'll know who to contact."

Vonnie sneered at the clown-man in front of her. 'Jackass.' she thought to herself. All Veronica wants is to be with Bruce, and if she has to go to extreme measures to do so...by damn hell she will.

Harley woke up and smiled once she realized where she was. She thanked God that all of what had happened yesterday wasn't a dream. She was finally reunited with her boyfriend, Bruce Wayne, who was secretly Batman. Gotham City's Dark Knight. If anyone tried to mess with her, especially the Joker, she would be more than safe.

Bruce had told her that a friend from the company was coming over to adjust and advance the security system around the house. Harley sat up and reached for her walker.

She unfolded it and struggled a bit to stand up, but got that part accomplished happily. She then walked to the bathroom and fixed herself up. She neatly tied her hair into a usual ponytail and brushed her teeth.

Harley decided to take a bath later since she wanted to go downstairs badly.

She opened the door and walked to the staircase, where she something unusual. There was a seat with handles connected to the staircase.

'What the hell is that?' she asked herself in thought.

She looked down and saw Bruce there with another man, who had a screwdriver in hand working on something at the bottom of the staircase. The man got up and closed the cover of the device he was working on.

"Done." he said with a satisfied grin.

Harley saw Bruce shake the man's hand and decided to let herself be known.

"Good morning." she said loudly.

The two men looked up and smiled. "Good morning Harley." Bruce yelled up. He quickly walked up the stairs and gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss.

"How was your sleep?" he asked. Harley smiled.

"Great. What's this?" she answered pointing to the chair connected to the stair case.

"This is a device where you can sit down and it will transport you either up the stairs or down. It'll be easier for you than struggling to walk up all these flights of stairs with the walker." he said smiling down at her.

"Ooh, that sounds interesting!" Harley laughed. "Let's try it out." she said.

Bruce helped Harley get in the seat, with her walker in lap, and told her to press the pink button on the handle. She did so and the seat began to move down towards the bottom of the staircase.

Harley smiled and got up when she reached the bottom. She laughed and looked at the other man in front of her with a smile.

"Hello Ms. Quinzel, I am Lucius Fox, head of technology at Wayne Enterprises and co-owner." Lucius introduced shaking Harley's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're here upgrading the security features." she said.

Lucius nodded. "That's right ma'am. Next time someone tries to break in here, they'll get what's coming to them." he said as Bruce joined them down the stairs.

Harley and Bruce waved goodbye to Lucius and sat down in the dining room.

"Alfred, I've missed you! Well, even though you were already there but in a funny mask." Harley said as

Alfred served them their food. Alfred smiled widely. "Great to have you back Ms. Harley, we did miss you an awful lot. Some more than others." he said looking at Bruce, who just gulped down his orange juice.

Harley blushed a bit and giggled. "That's very nice to hear." she sighed.

"Reminds me, Bruce, how did you know how to treat a broken-well, semi-broken back?" Harley asked.

Bruce looked up without a smile.

"Well, as Batman I once fought Bane alone and he actually managed to break my whole back." he said.

Harley's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. "He did that? The bastard!" Harley exclaimed. Although, Harley could remember a time when Bane was bragging about how 'the bat is broken.'

Bruce nodded. "Yes, but I healed from it. It took about a year, but I got better." he finished with a smile.

"That's why you took Batwoman in, because ya knew how it felt to be in that position." Harley said sipping her orange juice.

Bruce nodded again. "Yes, but now knowing it was YOU, I'm even more upset." he said.

Harley shook her head. "Don't be, look at what you're doing, you're taking care of me now. And that's all I need to be healed." Harley said with a smile.

Bruce looked up and couldn't help but return Harley's smile. "Did ya know that Ivy got out of the hospital a couple days ago?" Harley asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No, that's really good." he said. "Did she find a house yet?"

Harley nodded. "Yeah, but it's an apartment. It's big and everything. She even told me that I could move back with her, but I told her that I'm comfortable with staying at my boyfriend's house." Harley said.

Bruce grinned getting up from his seat and walking over to Harley. He tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips tenderly. "Ya know, I'm comfortable like this too." Harley teased.

"Selina, Mr. Wayne isn't here, so you can go home you know." An irritated Diana said. She didn't like it when Selina was here filling in Harley's position. Diana knew that Selina had a past with Bruce Wayne, and thought that Selina was only here to try and steal him from Harley.

Selina looked up and frowned at the woman. "That's very thoughtful of you, but I'm here to work even if Mr. Wayne isn't here. Besides, I could use the money. And I appreciate your concern, but I don't need you to watch me." she answered back smoothly.

Diana crossed her arms. "Selina, why work here? Of all the jobs in Gotham City, you choose to work as a secretary to the wealthiest man in Gotham, which of whom you've had a past with? Do you know that he's dating someone? Harleen Quinzel, I know you've heard of her." Diana wondered.

Selina was starting to get angry.

She got up out of the seat. "Oh I can assure you, I am very well-known with Harleen Quinzel and her relationship with Mr. Wayne. And I could care-less about the subject." She lied.

Diana cocked her eyebrow and sighed. "Well, soon you won't have to worry about that since Harley is coming back in a couple of months." Diana said finally walking away.

Selina glared at Diana's walking away figure and sat down with a sigh. She put a hand on her face and looked towards Bruce's office doors. "God. What happened between us Bruce?"

Harley was using the walker trying to make it to the living room. She was halfway there when she felt two hands at her sides. Harley looked up and smiled at the handsome man behind her. She turned around and laughed.

"Hello there." she said. Bruce smiled down at her.

"Just wanted to help you." he said.

Harley shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that." she said.

Bruce helped Harley sit on the couch once they reached the living room. He sat next to her and lifted up her legs, putting them on his lap.

"How long do I have to be like this?" Harley asked looking at the walker.

"Just a couple of more months." Bruce answered.

"So, what about Ivy and Lucinda? What should I tell them, about Batman?" Harley asked. She hated keeping secrets from her closest friends, especially Ivy who was more of a sister than a friend to Harley.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want to do?" he asked sighing. Harley looked at her boyfriend with a serious face.

"Well, how about I tell them that I contacted you and told the truth about me being Batwoman. I can say that Batman knows my identity and that he dropped me back at Wayne Manor. How about that?" Harley asked smirking.

Bruce thought for a moment. "Are you sure you want to lie to them?" he asked.

Harley nodded. "I love them, but I AM NOT giving away your secret identity as Batman." she said firmly.

Bruce smiled and kissed Harley on the lips. "I love you." he said.

Harley gave a funny smile and giggled. "I love you too." she replied.

"You know, as Batwoman, you can be very flirtatious. So were you trying to hook up with Batman?" Bruce asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Harley put her finger in her mouth with a grin on her face. "No." she said laughing. "It was Batwoman not me!"

Bruce scoffed. "Okay, next time something like that happens to me, I'll use that excuse. That it was Batman, not me." he said grinning.

Harley frowned playfully and threw a pillow at her boyfriend, who caught it and laughed. "Oh ya better not, or I'll kick your handsome, well-toned ass!"

A/N: Oh! Aren't those two just adorable! Be careful Bruce, Harley still got some Harley Quinn in herself!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: YES, IT'S SHORT, BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!**

Many months had passed and Harley was getting better and better at walking. At a few moments, she did trip and fall, but most of the time she was walking again without the use of the walker.

"It's getting better!" Harley exclaimed like a little girl as she was walking around in Bruce's study. Bruce smiled and looked at Harley's feet.

"That's great Harley, maybe you can be back at work soon." he said.

Harley looked at Bruce and smiled widely. "Oh I hope so! I really miss my desk and mostly going into your office and telling you your schedule." she said.

Bruce smirked. "It won't be long before that happens again. I miss that a lot to." he said.

"Oh ya do, do ya?" she asked walking over to his desk and picking up a random piece of paper.

"Well Mister Wayne, you have a meeting in fifteen minutes on the third floor." Harley mocked walking over next to Bruce.

Bruce laughed and pulled Harley into his lap. "Oh, that can definitely wait." he said leaning to kiss her.

"Ooh-kay, I'll postpone it." Harley said before dropping the paper on the floor and kissing Bruce.

"The time is almost right for our plan." The Joker said rubbing his white-gloved hands together.

Veronica looked over at the man and cocked her eyebrow. She wasn't wearing her make-up, but was in her costume. "Okay, I really can't tell if you're serious or joking Joker." she said giving him a bored look.

Joker grinned and waved her over to his table. She walked over and looked down to where she saw a big blue sheet spread across the table. Her eyes got big and she smiled.

"Well, it's about damn time you cooked up something Jokes." she said putting her hands on her hips.

Joker laughed and shook his head. "Oh no my dear,

I've had this plan in my head all along." he said.

"Well? Go on and explain it!" Veronica yelled.

Joker pointed to a building. "You see? This is Wayne Enterprises. Harley is Brucie's personal secretary right, so she must be with him during the work hours." he said with a big, red smile on his pale face.

Veronica nodded. "So, we're going to go on a rampage at Wayne Enterprises?" she asked.

Joker nodded slowly. "Yes, my dear." he said rubbing his hands together. "And once in, we'll go to the floor Harley's on and grab her!" he exclaimed clenching his fist in the air.

Veronica frowned. "Wait, what about Bruce?" she asked.

Joker put a finger up and waved it side to side. "Ah, but listen to this. We'll deal with Harley first and then you can go get Bruce." he said.

Veronica pondered the idea for a minute. "Hm, I think I like the plan Jack." she said smiling.

Joker laughed hysterically clapping his hand. "Perfect-o!" he exclaimed.

His goons soon joined in clapping and cheering his name. Veronica looked around and smirked. She shrugged her shoulders and began to clap lazily to a bowing Joker.

**A/N: WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**


	29. Chapter 29

Bruce was standing next to the staircase and was waiting for Harley. He checked his watch and tapped it making sure his time was correct.

"Is she down yet?" Alfred asked walking over with a tray of eggs and bacon.

Bruce sighed and shook his head with a smile. "No, not yet Alf." he answered.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Harley yelled out of her bedroom and running down the stairs. Harley was putting her hair in a bun and finished by the time she reached Bruce. He handed her briefcase to her and smiled.

"Someone's running late this morning." Bruce commented.

Harley blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Yep, sorry 'bout that." she said looking at Alfred's try. She took two pieces of bacon, stuffing them in her mouth and thanked Alfred.

"Come on Bruce!" Harley said grabbing Bruce's hand.

"Ms. Harley, you only ate two pieces of bacon. You need to eat more Madame." Alfred protested.

Harley smiled. "It's alright Alfred, I'll get something on the way there." she said. Bruce looked back at Alfred.

"She's excited." he said as he went through the door. Alfred shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"It's SO great to have you back Harley!" Diana squealed as she gave Harley a big bear-hug.

Harley laughed and returned the hug to Diana. "It's great to be back. I assume Selina Kyle was in my place when I was gone?" she asked.

Diana released the hug and put her hands on her hips. "Yes she was, but no one can replace you Harley." she said.

Harley smiled genuinely. "Ah shucks, thanks

Diana." she laughed.

Harley looked at the paper in her hand. "Well, I better get back to work." she said waving a small goodbye to Diana.

"Welcome back!" Diana said walking to her station.

Harley walked to Bruce's office doors and knocked. When she heard a faint 'come in' she opened the doors and walked inside. She saw Bruce sitting at his desk and smiled. When she was walking over, she noticed how sunny it was outside through his large windows. It was a huge view of all of Gotham City. Bruce got up and gave Harley a quick peck on the cheek and smiled down at her.

"You've got a full schedule today Mr. Wayne." Harley said as Bruce put his arms around her.

Bruce frowned at bit. "That's perfect." he said sarcastically.

Harley laughed and ran her hand through his hair. "You've got a meeting in five minutes on the second floor with Lucius Fox." she added.

Harley helped to get his things together and sent him on his way.

"I'm going to take you somewhere special tonight." he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

Harley smirked. "Until then. Now go quick or ya gonna be late!" she said nudging him out of his office playfully.

"So as you can see, we will build a Healthcare Center on Madison Street. The Healthcare Center will provide Medicare for all those who require it. We will also have a lab in the center that will be a research and developing lap. It will be mostly used for developing new medicine and treatments for the patients who need it. All we need is a signature from you Mister Wayne and we'll go on with the plan." Lea Rivera told Bruce Wayne.

He looked over the details and smiled. "I believe we can make this happen Ms. Rivera." he said taking the paper and signing his signature.

Bruce dismissed the meeting and began talking with Lucius Fox about the WayneTech Department.

"Wayne Enterprises please hold, Wayne Enterprises please hold, Wayne Enterprises please hold. Hey Lola! Yes! Uh, yeah! I heard she did that, the slut!" Scarletti said talking to her friend through the headphone at the receptionist desk.

"Ugh, yes. She's a whore. She probably slept with every man in Gotham. Ha! Probably all America, so true!" she laughed turning around in her chair and filing her nails. She was facing the wall and the bell at the desk dinged.

Scarletti rolled her eyes and groaned. "Can I help you?" she asked in a fake professional voice.

"Yes, I'm here to see Harleen Quinzel." the person said.

"And what's your name?" Scarletti asked.

"Oh she knows me, Jack." he said.

Scarletti swirled back around to the front where she was met with shiny, silver gun in her face. The man laughed as the receptionist paled. There were men behind him with different kinds of clown mask on. About twenty to twenty-five of them, plus a woman who was grinning evilly.

One of the clown-men was holding two knocked out security guards. People in the lobby were panicking and running away as fast as they could. The man pulled his hat down more so it was covering his eyes.

"You know, I think she'll know the name Joker mostly." he said pulling back the trigger.

A loud bang shook the whole building and Harley quickly got up, as did everyone else in the office.

Harley saw people looking at each other with scared and confused looks. Harley thought the 'bang' sounded like a gun going off, but it couldn't be...could it?

Harley walked over to Diana's cubicle and saw that she wasn't there. She looked around and noticed that Diana wasn't in the office. "Has anyone seen Diana Trottman?" Harley asked loudly.

People looked around and shook their heads. The elevator 'binged' and out running was none other than Diana with a terrified look on her face.

She ran to Harley and grabbed her shoulders. "Harley! You have to leave, now!" she said panting for breath.

Harley put her hands on Diana's shoulders. "Why? What the in the hell is going on Diana?" Harley asked.

Diana's eyes were wide and filled with fear. "He's here! The Joker! He's here looking for you!" she screamed. Some people in the office began to scream and gasp at what their co-worker just said.

Harley's eyes went wide. "He found me." she said.

Bruce got up out of the chair and looked around the room with sharp eyes.

Everyone in the room had heard the 'bang' and was silent or murmuring what it was.

Just then, a man ran in the room and shut the door. "Mr. Wayne! He's here! The-the Joker! He's in the lobby!" the man stuttered, fear covering him obviously.

Bruce's eyes went wide and Lucius looked at him. They both knew why the Joker was here.

Bruce moved past the business people in the room and went straight through the large doors. He went down the stairway and into the basement where there was WayneTech equipment. He reached a door and took out a key, inserting it into the keyhole and opening the door.

People were hiding in different places behind their desks or in their cubicles. Harley had kept calm and told the people to hide somewhere. The Joker was here for her, and she would make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else in the process.

The whole office stayed quiet and waited for the Joker to come. Harley knelt behind her desk and closed her eyes.

There was noise at the elevator and everyone was dead silent.

The elevator made it's 'bing' sound and opened up.

Walking onto the floor was the Joker and his crew. Joker looked around at the people hiding and staring at him with frightened eyes. He made 'tsk' sounds and took off his hat.

"Vonnie would you be a dear?" he asked. Vonnie pointed her gun into the roof and shot. The noise made everyone jump up and yell. Some of the women were holding unto the men for support. Joker walked further unto the floor.

"Morning ladies and gentlemen! Yes, it's me, Joker!" he laughed. "I can see that some of you are surprised and honored at my presence. How touching." he said. "And even though I'd love to stay and chat, I have some business to take care of." he chuckled.

"Now, I am looking for Ms. Harleen Frances Quinzel." he said loudly. "Anyone see her?" he said putting a hand over his eyes and looking around.

Harley frowned and glared at the floor.

"Anyone? I know she's on this floor." he said twirling a gun with his finger. He tapped his chin.

"Hmm, maybe some motivation will help." he said to himself in a low voice. Joker quickly grabbed a woman and pointed the gun at her head. The woman cried hysterically and shook her head. "Please, don't! I have a son! I'm a single mother please!" she cried out.

Joker laughed. "Oh, like I haven't heard that one before!" he said. "I'll give everyone to the count of 3 before I blow this single mother's head right off her body!" he said looking at the people in the office.

"1..." he said. People looked at each other with pleading looks.

"2..." he said cocking his gun.

"Please!" The woman screamed.

Harley couldn't take it anymore and jumped up. All eyes fell on her and everything was silent.

The Joker grinned like a dog who was receiving a large, steak and tossed the woman aside. He opened his arms out wide.

"Harley, baby, pumpkin pie!" he said.

Harley glared at the man in front of her with such hatred and anger. The Joker saw this and put his hands up in defense.

"I know, I know, you're very angry at me. And I deserved it! Honest! But I've changed my abusive ways, and now, it's time to come home." he said walking up to her. He tried to touch her face, but Harley smacked it away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she said strictly.

Joker was taken aback by this, as was his goons. Never had Harley spoken to the Joker like that.

"_Harley_. You don't mean that baby cakes." he said.

Harley scoffed. "Oh, I mean it. I want you to stay the hell away from me Joker. I've had enough of being your personal punching bag. I've had enough of the criminal lifestyle. And I've had enough of you. I thought I actually loved you! But I was** SO** wrong! You manipulated me when I was your psychiatrist in Arkham. You played with my mind. But not anymore, because now, I realize you for what you really are. A homicidal maniac and a positive jackass! And I'm here telling you now, that Harleen Quinzel is no long your **bitch!"** she screamed.

Half of the workers in the office smirked, while the others looked on with astonishing faces. They probably thought Harley was crazy for saying such things to the Joker, A.K.A.

The craziest man in Gotham.

But Harley had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. And if she died because of what she said, so be it! The Joker grinned and began to clap.

"Hoho! What a show we can put on together, eh Harls?" Joker chuckled. "We definetly make a great team together."

Harley scowled.

"We are **NOT** a team anymore. You used me, beat me, and manipulated me. And I have had enough." Harley yelled with tears coming in her eyes. She didn't know why tears were forming in her eyes. She had yearned for the moment to say this to the Joker after she changed. Guess the moment was intense.

The Joker turned to his goons. "Get everyone else out of the building. NOW!" he yelled. The goons quickly pointed their guns at people and yelling at them to leave through the stairways. Everyone quickly flooded out, determined to get out of there as fast as possible. The lights in the whole building quickly dimmed and shut off completely.

Joker looked around. "Well? What the hell are you standing around for? Go get the lights back on!" he yelled. The goons quickly scattered around and went into different rooms in the office.

The Joker turned back to Harley with a large smile. "I'm going to pay old Brucie pal a visit." he said going into Bruce's office.

Harley's eyes fell on the clown woman called Vonnie. Vonnie and Harley glared at each other.

"So, gonna tell me who you actually are?" Harley asked cocking her eyebrow.

Vonnie just smirked and tapped the end of her pistol. "Soon." she said.

Joker came out of the office and shook his head. "Could've warned me that Brucie wasn't in there Harls. You know that's not very nice." he said wagging his finger.

The three turned to hear a bunch of commotion coming from a room on the far left. There was a series of grunts and yells. In the mixture was some punching and kicking.

"Vonnie, go check out what the hubbub is all about!" Joker yelled.

Vonnie sneered and made her way into the room, where she was thrown across the room the second she went in.

Harley smirked at the Joker.

"**_Bad timing Joker_**." A voice said immersing from the shadows.

'Batman.' Harley thought with a smile.

The Joker quickly ran over to Harley and put the gun up against her head. Harley's eyes went wide as she felt the cold metal on her skin. Joker put his other arm around Harley and laughed.

"I don't think so bat-brain. One step and...BOOM!" Joker yelled.

Harley flinched at his sudden outburst.

Batman walked towards the Joker and Harley. "Don't do it Joker. It'll be the biggest mistake of your life." he said meeting Harley's blue eyes. Harley knew somehow that Batman would get her out of this sticky situation.

"Haha, you don't think I'm going to kill her, do you? HA! That's a hoot! No, I would never kill my little harlequin here." he said petting Harley's black hair. Her face reddened with embarrassment.

"I'd love to talk, but I'm afraid we must be going." Joker said dragging Harley towards one of the doors leading to a stairway.

"You're not going anywhere clown." Batman growled. Joker frowned for a moment and then smiled widely.

"Oh _Vonnie."_ he sang. Batman turned around and received a kick to the jaw. He fell backwards unto a desk.

"Throw me across a room. How rude!" Vonnie exclaimed.

Joker quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag. He placed it over Harley's mouth and held her tightly as she struggled.

When she was knocked out, Joker put her over his shoulder and opened the stairway door. "Come on Vonvon, we got a plan in motion." he said laughing as they exited the office.

Batman struggled to get up, but when he did, he quickly ran to the stairway door. He looked down in time to see the exit door all the way at the bottom shut. He jumped on the railing and spread his cape out widely. He then jumped and flowed straight down towards the bottom. He yanked the door open and saw a van sped away around the corner. Batman pressed a button on the side of his cowl.

"Alfred, get the Batmobile ready, **The Joker kidnapped Harley."**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay, this is my most action-packed, dramatic, and jaw-dropping chapter I put up here in this story, so be prepared to be awestricken by awesomeness.**

Harley opened her eyes slowly and closed them quickly from a bright light. She opened them again carefully and more slowly this time. Her eyes began to adjust to the light and her surroundings came into view.

She was in a large room. There were tables and chairs around. It looked like an old abandoned warehouse of some sort. Harley tried to move, but she couldn't. She looked down and saw she was taped to a chair! Not just that, but there were red and green wires all around the chair. Harley began to panic and looked around. She had to get out of here before the Joker came back! Of course the Joker would go to extreme measures like this.

"There's no way out." a voice said.

Harley looked around and saw Vonnie leaning against a table. Harley glared at the clown woman.

"Where's the Joker?" she asked. "Oh he just went out for a bit. He'll be back soon." she said walking up to Harley.

Harley noticed that Vonnie had a damp rag in her hand.

"What do you guys want with me?" Harley asked even though she knew the answer.

Vonnie looked down at Harley with a scowl. "Well, the Joker wants you, but me? I want to take back my Bruce Wayne." she answered.

Harley looked at the woman thinking she was crazy. But was she crazy? Harley didn't know.

"Take back? When did you ever have him?" Harley asked.

"Oh, I had him long before you, his low-life of a secretary came into his place looking for a job." she said.

'Low-life?' Harley thought to herself. Where had she heard that before? Harley looked up at the woman again when she saw her holding up the rag.

"Gonna knock me out again?" Harley tested.

Vonnie laughed. "No, I'm going to show you who I really am. I mean, you at least deserve to know before you die." Her comment made Harley glare at her even harder. Vonnie put the rag over her face and began to wipe the face-paint off. Harley was looking for a way out while Vonnie was wiping off her caked-face.

"Surprise! Surprise!" Vonnie exclaimed.

Harley looked up and gasped at the person in front of her.

"V-**Veronica Vreeland**?" she said in an astonished voice.

Veronica threw the rag on the floor and ran a hand through her purple and green hair. "The one and only. You know, when the Joker came and offered a plan to kidnap you I wasn't so sure it would work it, but now that you're tied up in this chair I'm beginning to get impressed with him." Veronica said smirking down at Harley.

"So you're the one that helped beat up my best friend and trash our house, and you helped the Joker with all his schemes. What are you trying to be? The new Harley Quinn?" Harley asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not planning on being you ever, that's fucking disgusting! I just want my man back that you stole. We were happy until little defenseless Harley showed up looking for someone to comfort her. I don't know what you did or said to him, but after you showed up he broke up with me. And I knew from the moment I saw you with him, that it was your fault he broke off our blossoming relationship. And I wanted revenge. Oh yes, revenge. So today, when you finally die, I'll be there for Bruce to give him a shoulder to cry on, and he'll finally see the mistake he made and that I am a real woman who can make him feel like a real man." she said.

Harley stared at the woman with wide-eyes. "You're one crazed up fanatic." Harley said shaking her head. "You really think that Bruce will run to you once I'm gone? He'll be so depressed and probably won't even look at another woman for years."

Veronica glared at Harley. "He will. The Joker even told me." she said.

"Yeah, and the Joker told me that he was abused by his drunken father, but that was a lie as well. Wake up Veronica; he had you pegged from the minute he spoke to you." Harley said.

On the inside she was smirking wildly. Those were the same words that Batman told her when she had him hung upside down at the Aquacade. She should've listened to him, maybe if she did...she wouldn't be in the position she's in now.

Veronica looked at Harley in disbelief and scoffed.

"Alright, sure. Right Harleen, right. I just want to get rid of you." she said. Veronica pointed to the wires. "If you hadn't noticed yet, you're in an electric chair. Joker wants to speak with you before he finishes you." she said.

Right when she said that the doors opened up and the Joker walked in with a smile. Harley gave him a nasty look and glared at him.

"Had to buy more gags?" she teased.

"Yes, actually I did!" he laughed. He walked up to her and stroked her cheek with his finger, which made Harley turn her head away in disgust. Joker made a fake sad face at her action.

"Oh Harley-baby, why'd you leave?" he asked. Harley scrunched up her face. "Why? Because you fricken beat me! I finally had enough of your abuse! You always beat me and I always ran back to you! What a fool I was!" she exclaimed.

"I know you still love me Harls." Joker said lustfully as he leaned forward.

When he was face to face with her, Harley spit in his face. Vonnie hid her chuckle and looked away. Joker backed away and frowned wiping the liquid off his face. He then smiled slowly, which sent shivers done Harley's spine.

"I tried to be nice, but I guess that's not enough. I've really lost you, haven't I Harley?" he said. Harley turned her head away and stared at a broken chair in the corner.

The Joker walked over to a lever on the wall. "Well, you're no use to me now." he said pulling the lever down.

Batman sped down the highway in his Batmobile. His black gloves gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Sir, if I may ask, how do you know where Ms. Harley is at? The Joker could have taken her anywhere by now." Alfred asked on the small screen.

"I had a feeling something would happen to her, so when she hugged me today in the office I secretly put a locating chip under her shirt collar." he explained.

Alfred nodded. "Very smart sir. Please be careful with the Joker Master Bruce." Alfred said.

"I've dealt with the Joker before Alfred. Don't worry, I'm going to find him and get Harley back." Batman said turning off the screen.

Harley gasped for air loudly and breathed deeply. 'Great, I just got over a half-broken back, and now I have to worry about dying.' she thought to herself angrily.

Joker had just turned off the electric chair that Harley was tied to with a grin on his face.

Pain. That was all Harley could feel right now.

**Pain**.

Here he was electrocuting her to death with a wide, red smile on his damn face. Some of Harley's hair was falling over her face, but she didn't even care. Her baby blue eyes blazed with complete anger and hatred towards the man trying to kill her. He was laughing. LAUGHING at her pain!

**What the _hell!_**

Harley's eyes darted towards Veronica, who was looking at Harley with a blank stare. Harley couldn't tell what the woman was feeling, but Harley was hoping that the woman would come to her senses and help her.

Joker walked over and squatted in front of Harley with an amused smile.

"Had enough?" he asked.

Harley said the first thing that came to her mind.

**"No."**

She mentally cursed herself. Why in the hot hell fire did she say that!

Joker twisted his lip and shook his head. "Kids, they never learn." he said to Veronica. She just stared at the Joker in horror as he walked over to the lever again. She looked at Harley with wide-eyes and panicked.

"Don't!" she screamed running and pushing the Joker to the ground. He looked up at her with an un-clownish frown.

"What do you think you are doing!" he yelled at her.

Harley looked at the scene in surprise. Maybe Veronica did come to her senses. Veronica glared down at her.

"Don't kill her like this! At least hide her out for a while, try and get her to love you again. Use those mind tricks that you use so well! And if she doesn't come through, just do away with the bitch! Yeah, there you go!" Veronica yelled.

Harley frowned.

Maybe not.

The Joker got up and dusted his shirt off. And when Veronica didn't see it coming, he smacked her clean across the face.

Harley watched the woman fly over a table and land on her stomach in pain. Flashbacks began to trigger through Harley's mind. Frightening memories of smacks and punches. Harley felt pity for Veronica.

"Bitch." Joker muttered turning back to the lever. He put his hand around it and grinned.

"Nighty-night Harls." he said waving.

Just when Harley thought she was surely finished, Batman came crashing down into the warehouse through the roof window. Glass scattered everywhere, but Batman straightened himself up and glared at the Joker.

**"Really now!** Couldn't you have just walked through the door? You always have to make a grand entrance for yourself, don't you bats-fa-brain?" Joker exclaimed.

Batman ran over and punched the Joker so hard that the clown prince tripped over a chair and landed on the wooden floor with a bloody nose.

Batman quickly turned his attention back to Harley and untied her. Harley got up and rubbed her red wrist. "You have to get out of here." Batman told her reaching into one of his pockets.

"I'm not leaving you." Harley fought back.

"Oh isn't that sweet?" they both turned to see the Joker standing up with his silver gun in hand.

"You better be careful Harley, or I'll tell Brucie-boy about your little affair with Batsy here." he said pointing the gun at them.

Batman moved in front of Harley protectively.

"Either way, _you'll both **die!"**_ Joker laughed cocking his gun.

Just then, Veronica jumped on Joker's back causing him to shoot the gun into the roof. Pieces of the roof were coming down and Batman quickly covered himself and Harley with his cape. They moved to a corner of the room.

"Veronica _Vreeland_?" he asked Harley in disbelief. She nodded.

"Veronica Vreeland. She's been Vonnie all along, but now I think she's actually tryin' to help us." Harley explained rubbing the back of her neck.

The Joker managed to grab Veronica and throw her on the floor hardly. He wiped his bloody lip and grinned down at her with psychotic wide eyes. She looked frightened and backed away slowly.

"You know, I actually thought we could work together. Become partners doing crime and becoming Gotham City's most feared duo, but it's true what they say, fairytales aren't real." he said pointing the gun at her. Veronica screamed loudly. Batman threw three little metal balls towards the Joker, and they released clouds of smoke filling up the warehouse in a matter of seconds. Batman and Harley ran into the smoke trying to find Veronica. The Joker heard the fast footsteps and sent multiple of shots into the smoke-filled room. He began to laugh.

**_"Someone is going to die tonight! And it won't be me!"_ **_he chuckled wildly. The Joker heard light footsteps run over to his right and he quickly shot into the area._

A loud, shrill scream of a woman was sent into the air. The Joker was quickly knocked out with two tough punches to the face by the Dark Knight himself. The Joker dropped his gun and unconsciously fell to the wooden floor.

The smoke cleared out in time for Batman and Harley to see Veronica writhing in pain on the floor with blood spewing out of her chest. They ran over and tried to operate on her. Harley held the woman's head as Batman tried to stop the blood from coming out. Veronica's eyes looked up at Harley. Her mouth opened and closed countless times until she finally whispered her last word.

_**"Sorry.**__"_she said releasing her final breath.

She died.

Harley looked down at the woman's body with a blank stare. Batman took his hands off the dead woman's chest and sighed deeply shaking his head. He looked at Harley and saw her face. She looked traumatized. He put his hand on her shoulder. Harley jumped slightly at his touch and looked at him in the eyes.

"Harley. It's over." he said. Harley stared at him for a minute and then nodded with tears coming in her eyes. "I know. I know. I just thought after years of being with the Joker and seeing dead bodies I'd be used to it." She said quietly. _"You can never get used to someone dying right in front of you Harley."_ Bruce said grimly.

**A/N: Sad? Exciting? Good? Bad? Unexpected? Let me know! And NO we're not done yet! Just a few more chapters to go!**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: SHORT LITTLE SNIPET!

The funeral was beautiful. Beautiful? Wait, funerals aren't supposed to be beautiful, they're supposed to be sad, right? Well, it was a sad, but beautiful funeral.

Everyone there had been given a rose to put on Veronica Vreeland's golden casket.

When it was Harley's turn, she went up and placed the rose gently on the center of the casket with the others. She looked at Veronica's picture and went back next to Bruce who wrapped his arm around her waist. Everyone was wearing black, including the priest. Why? Harley didn't know, and right now, couldn't care less. She looked back at the casket and bowed her head, fixing her black sunglasses.

When the service was over, Harley and Bruce went over and said their apologizes to Veronica's father, General Vreeland. Harley could see the pain that the general had in his heart. To lose your daughter is a tough and hard thing. Harley and Bruce told him that they knew how he felt, because they too lost loved ones long ago. The police had told him that she was the clown-woman working with the Joker all this time. When the public asked how she died, he told them that the Joker had kidnapped her and killed her. Half true, but still painfully sad.

Harley and Bruce got into their limo and drove back home. Harley looked out the window as they were heading home. She didn't really like the woman, but Veronica didn't deserve to die. She was just crazy in love with someone. Crazy enough to do anything to get back with them. Harley could relate to the getting back them part. Oh how many times Harley did that for Joker was countless.

Speaking of the Joker, he was sent back to Arkham. They told her and Bruce that he would remain for most of his time in a strait jacket in a white room. Like that'll change anything. He'll just get out again soon and plan something much worse. He deserved the death penalty, but Harley knows how Bruce feels about that. And to be honest, after seeing Veronica Vreeland die right then and there in her arms, Harley had to agree with Bruce on the subject.

Bruce put his arms over around Harley's shoulders and pulled her into his chest comfortingly. She nuzzled herself into him and closed her eyes as he leaned his chin on her head. Alfred looked in the car mirror at the couple in the back and gave a sad look.

Bruce stroked her hair and talked comforting words to her.

"It's alright Harley. It's alright." he said.

"He's hurt so many people. He won't stop Bruce. He-he'll never stop." she said trembling on her words.

Bruce lifted Harley's head up with his finger and looked into her eyes.

"That may be true Harley, but he will never hurt you again." Bruce said sternly.

Harley scoffed. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because I'm promising this to you. He's going to have to kill me first." Bruce answered.

"Don't say that!" Harley snapped not liking what Bruce had just said.

"No, it's the truth. I would go down first protecting you instead of watching you die." he said.

Harley didn't want to think of the mad man anymore. He had caused too much pain in too many people's lives. She didn't want to be thinking of the Joker her whole life.

"Let's forget him, please?" she asked with pleading baby blue eyes. Bruce gave a small smile. He was hurt by Veronica's death. They had been through a lot together, and he knew now that the Joker couldn't hurt her anymore.

He kissed Harley's forehead as they drove home.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I BRING TO YOU, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF WHAT IS LOVE!

Four Months Later...

Wayne Enterprises was back on track and buzzing even more after four long months of recovery from the Joker's rampage on the big building. Everyone was back at work and happily moving about. Bruce explained to the workers that he had bumped up the security systems tightly thanks to Lucius Fox of the Tech Department.

The receptionist, Scarletti, she's alright. The Joker tricked her that day and shot at the wall behind her. She was traumatized by the experience so much that she had to see a psychiatrist. That was Harley. Harley volunteered to be her doctor and Scarletti agreed happily. After a couple of weeks, Harley helped to get Scarletti back on track with her work life and helped to get over the Joker. Even though Harley had her license revoked a long time ago, she could still help people privately. Diana was extremely happy when Harley showed up to work a week after the incident. She thanked God that Harley didn't die and happy that she was feeling better.

And as for the Jackass-ah, (cough) I mean the Joker, he's locked up in a special white room in Arkham Asylum wearing a strait jacket. Probably laughing his ass off at some pathetic joke he just told himself. They say that they have over 30 guards watching him and surrounding his room and the area around it. They said that they have nothing to worry about; that the Joker won't escape this time. Harley told them that it wasn't enough. Nothing was ever enough for the Joker.

And Harley? Oh, She's doing just fine. Ya know, being in Bruce's office and showering him with kisses all over his face, which Bruce doesn't mind at all.

"So, you called me in here for something?" she asked finally stopping and sitting on his desk. He smiled and held her hand in his.

"Yes, I want to take you somewhere." he said.

Harley cocked her eyebrow. "Now? But we're working." she laughed. Harley dropped her next excuse when she saw Bruce just smiling down at her.

'He always gets me with those blue eyes...damn it!'

Harley laughed as Bruce uncovered her eyes. He had taken her someplace, but when they got out the car he placed his hands over her eyes. He took her to a swing set in Gotham Park.

She walked over with Bruce and sat down. "A swing set? Ya made us leave work...to go on the swings?" she asked laughing.

Bruce stood in front of her with one hand in his right pants pocket.

"Thought you would like It." he said smirking down at her.

"I do, it's just so awkward. Being at the park in suits and all." she said looking at her attire and Bruce's. He laughed and walked closer in front of Harley.

"Remember when we went on the swing set in Spain?" he asked.

Harley tilted her head to the side in a dreamily fashion.

"Yeah." she giggled. "You've changed so much since then."

Bruce looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Harley sighed. "Well, you're happier now, you laugh more often, and you don't seem as grim as you do as Batman." she joked at the last part.

Bruce chuckled and Harley smiled widely at his chuckle.

"Even Alfred told me that couple month's back." he said.

Harley nodded. "I know." she said.

"You've changed too." he added.

Harley moved her eyes at the sun and saw the colorful sunset that consisted of red, orange, and yellow. She smiled at Bruce's statement. "You think so?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Besides losing the accent most of the time, you went from being a villain to hero. You were a woman who was lost, who had almost given up on love and hope. But you didn't. You found your own strength again. You took charge of your life again. You found yourself and found love along the way." he said.

Harley moved her eyes to Bruce's blue orbs. Harley felt tears come to the brim of her eyes, but blinked them away. She grinned. "Love. Never thought I would find it." she said.

"Neither did I truthfully. I always thought with my private and busy life, I wouldn't find a woman who would understand me and my past. But I did, I finally found that woman. I found you. And that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you Harley." Bruce said getting down on one knee.

Harley's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. 'What is he doing? Wait-no! He's-he's about to tie his shoe right? Right?' her mind started to turn blurry and she couldn't think so.

Was he about to...was he?

As Bruce went down, he never took his eyes off of Harley's blue ones. He pulled his hand out and held a small velvet box in his fingers. He lifted it up in front of Harley.

"Harleen Frances Quinzel, would you give me the honor of becoming your husband, will you marry me?" he asked.

Harley felt her body shaking. She thought something like this would never come to her. She thought moments like this were for better, more special people than her. Oh god, this was too intense. So many girls always dreamed of a moment like this, Harley always did. Harley was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't feel the warm tears escaping her blue eyes and running down her soft cheek.

She smiled widely and nodded like how a child would. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I do!" she exclaimed.

Bruce grinned and slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger. Harley looked at the beautiful diamond. It was perfect! Not too small and not too big. It glittered many different colors in the light.

Harley looked at a grinning Bruce and jumped on him. They both landed on the soft, green grass and laughed. They both kissed passionately and held each other tightly, ignoring the people behind who clapped and smiled.

The two of them knew that they would both face many tough situations and hardships along the way, but as long as they had each other they would make it through. Love, yes, this is love. The love that Harley has been waiting for her whole life. What is Love? This-this is Love. True Love.

A/N: (sigh) it's finally over. It's really over. I'm so proud of myself for this! I really am. And I have a surprise for you guys...can you say...sequel? That's right! Your eyes are not mistaken, there will be a sequel coming a couple of months from now! Following Harley and Bruce as they plan their wedding and get married. But of course, there will be bumps in the road. Thanks again to all my readers and people who added my story or me to their follow/favorite lists. I feel so special! again big thanks to everyone, and hope to see you all soon.

Harley: Thanks fa readin'!

Bruce: Tune in for the sequel.

Me: Until then...

: Goodbye! Love ya all! XOXO!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: SINCE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE, I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS AND GALS A SNEAK PEAK FOR THE SEQUAL!**

Sneak Peaks for What Is Love 2: A Crazy Engagement

"Engaged? Engaged! Bruce Wayne is Engaged to Harley Quinn!"

"I think you should visit your mother."

"Selina, why don't you back the FUCK OFF!"

"Give me that gun, I'm going to pay our little rich couple a visit."

"Listen, I don't believe that you've changed. I don't believe any of your

bullshit. But listen closely, if you hurt Bruce or any of the others in any way,

I will kill you myself. And that's a promise."

"You're the most interesting woman I've ever met Harleen. I could be better than

Bruce Wayne.

"Are you sure you want to do this Batman?"

"What about us? All the things we've shared! How could you Bruce? I loved you,

I still do!"

"Are you trying to seduce my fiancé? Are you!"

"Harleen? Is that you?"

"You turned your back on me Harley Quinn. On all of us. WE were your family, and

yet you turned away from us all. Some don't want anything to do with you, most

want to rip you to shreds because of what you've done."

"Batwoman! Look out! Behind you!"

"Bruce! Noo!"

"Ivy don't do it! Please!"

"Where's Harley?"

"Pregnant?..."

"Listen, we both want revenge. And let's face it, neither of us might get it

alone. But if we work together, we could bring the bride-to-be clown down before

her wedding day. What do you say?"

**A/N: ooohhh, it's gonna be DELICIOUS! These are different lines from different**

**characters. Not telling who, but you're free to leave a guess in a review if ya**

**want to! Until we meet again, SerenaPotterSailorMoon! XOXO! MUCH LOVE!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey There my lovelies! I am SUPER honored that so many of you guys and gals have reviewed my story! No, really, I'm blushing! I actually thought a lot of people would criticize my writing, but you all totally love it! Thanks ya guys! As maybe Harley would say! Anyways, a lot of you have messaged me about a specific date of publishing **_**What is Love 2: A Crazy Engagement**_**. And, I will tell you the date will be somewhere in late July. I know, so far! But pretty pretty please, bear with me. I just got out of school a week ago, and in August I will be on vacation. But don't worry, I will update too while I'm on vacation. Hopefully, there'll be Wifi around. I'm working on the chapters now and trying to make them as long as I can since most of you prefer longer chapters. I promise you, the wait will be worth it! I'm not going to be that type of author that promises you something and doesn't come through with it, NEVER! :) **

**So until then, XOXO- Brittany! **

**P.S.-Did any of you guys see the **_**Avengers**_**? I'm a total **_**DC**_** freak, but my brother got me hooked with **_**Marvel**_** now. Awesome movie in my opinion. Heard they're making a JLA movie soon! And make sure to see **_**The Dark Knight Rises**_** in July! WHOOO! I heard they're selling tickets for the midnight show already, I so got to check that out! **


End file.
